BLACK HINATA
by cleolys
Summary: Hinata change, elle apprend à ne plus se laisser faire. Elle grandit et découvre son potentiel. Une Hinata assez différente du monde de Naruto. Et pourquoi pas un couple Kakashi Hinata pour être encore plus dans la fiction? Bienvenue dans Black Hinata!
1. Chapter 1

**Salutations!**

**Première fic sur Naruto ****et nouvelle fiction depuis... quelques années?**

**j'ai découvert Naruto il n'y a pas longtemps et j'ai été fascinée. Manga comme anime, j'adore!**

**j'y pense depuis un certain temps, je l'écris maintenant : j'ai envie de voir Hinata se rebeller !**

**L'exam de Chunin se passe quand les Rookies ont 16ans, pour qu'Hinata soit un peu plus libre dans ses actions et qu'elle ait une certaine maturité (o_O ?). Elle va pouvoir commencer à se révolter.**

**(ET subir les futurs assauts de Kakashi XD)**

**MOuahahah c'est une black Hinata que vous allez découvrir dans quelques chapitres je pense… tout d'abord l'avant transformation.**

**Chap1**

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, consciente des regards qui la méprisaient ou la plaignaient. Le silence de sa famille était plus blessant encore que les habituels reproches jusqu'ici. A croire qu'elle n'était même plus digne d'être ignorée, il fallait maintenant lui faire sentir qu'elle ne devrait pas exister.

Hinata pourtant, ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort. Cela elle se l'était interdit après la mort de sa mère. Quand la jeune fille n'était encore qu'une enfant timide, sa mère lui avait montré combien la vie pouvait être belle. Hinata passait des heures avec sa mère au dehors, loin des responsabilités écrasantes qui lui incomberaient plus tard en tant qu'héritière des Hyuuga.

Son clan désirait un chef fort et capable. Elle n'arrivait pas à remplir leurs exigences. La jeune fille serra les poings en laissant dériver ses pensées dans le passé.

Lorsque la jeune fille sentait qu'elle allait craquer, elle évoquait les souvenirs de sa mère. Un en particulier l'aidait en ce moment.

_Cachées par des buissons des fleurs, sa mère et elles riaient doucement. Hinata n'était pas encore très stable sur ses pieds mais s'acharnait à vouloir se lever. Sa mère pour attirer son attention, commença à souffler des bulles de savon. La petite fille émerveillée observa les petites bulles colorées par la lumière._

_« Ah ! » s'exclama-t-elle, quand l'une d'elles vînt éclater au bout de son nez. Hinata éclata de rire et tenta d'en attraper d'autres. Le doux rire de sa mère berçait les efforts de la petite fille avec tendresse. Hinata perdit pied et tomba en arrière. La petite se retrouva contre les jambes de sa mère. Une main blanche passa sur le front de l'enfant. Hinata ferma les yeux sous la caresse et garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que sa mère murmure :_

_« Regarde… »_

_La petite ouvrit les yeux, tout autour d'elles, des centaines de bulles les entouraient._

_« Oh ! fit la petite en voulant se lever pour recommencer son jeu. Sa mère la retint :_

_« Chut… attends » Elle leva la main et comme par magie, l'adulte parvint à en poser deux sur la paume de sa main. La mère les tendit doucement vers sa petite fille :_

_« Souffle… » l'enfant s'exécuta, et les bulles s'envolèrent. Une petite brise poussa les autres bulles à s'élever sous les yeux émerveillés de l'enfant._

Hinata respira plus calmement, comme ces bulles de savon : ses angoisses, sa tristesse et les regards qui reniaient son existence s'envolaient à son gré. Elle oublierait tout ce qui lui voulait du mal.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la pluie commençait à tomber dru. La jeune fille contre un pilier, contempla cette scène, à l'abri dans la cour intérieure de l'enceinte.

Lorsqu'elle expira, de la buée sortit de sa bouche : le temps se rafraîchissait. Pas le moins du monde ennuyée par la pluie, la jeune ninja fit quelques pas au dehors avant de sauter sur les toits, pour rejoindre au plus vite son équipe.

Elle eut un petit sourire en pensant à eux, sa mère les aimerait sûrement. Tellement protecteurs avec Hinata, Shino et Kiba seraient tombés d'accord avec sa mère pour dire qu'il fallait qu'elle s'habille plus quand il pleuvait, qu'elle devrait faire plus attention à sa façon de se nourrir et autres soucis qu'ont les mères poules pour leurs enfants.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas que ce côté protecteur et rassurant dont Hinata se souvenait. Sa mère avait été une kunoichi, une vraie. Cachée derrière un pilier à épier l'entraînement de sa mère ou assise les jambes pendantes sur un toit, la petite fille observait sa mère avec fierté.

Hinata prenait au sérieux son entraînement et poussée par son admiration pour Naruto, elle aussi persistait jusqu'à tomber dans les pommes. Ce n'était jamais assez pour son père ni pour son clan bien sur… Ils ne reconnaissaient ni ses efforts ni son existence.

Hinata chassa cette remarque de son esprit, ils ne la reconnaissaient pas encore. Mais elle avait des amis et un professeur qui comptaient beaucoup pour elle. Tant que son équipe était là, tant qu'elle n'oublierait pas ses précieux souvenirs avec eux et avec sa mère, Hinata croirait en elle.

Elle arriva très en avance sur le terrain d'entraînement. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Hinata se dirigea vers la rivière et s'entraîna à marcher sur l'eau. Elle le faisait seule, comme sa mère avait fait. Ayant maîtrisé cela, Hinata fixa les gouttes de pluie, pourrait-elle maîtriser l'eau, un jour ? Bien que le Byakugan était un pouvoir très puissant, la jeune fille pensait que s'appuyer trop sur la faculté de ses yeux devenait une faiblesse si on arrivait à l'aveugler en combat.

Elle ferma les yeux, comment ferait-elle si on l'attaquait ainsi ? La pluie dégoulinait autour d'elle. Ses sens attentifs au moindre bruit, au moindre frôlement.

Hinata ouvrit à demi ses yeux. Elle tendit la main et imagina son chakra devenir fluide, liquide et s'écouler dans tout son corps. Sa mère restait immobile sous la pluie pendant des heures. Concentre-toi pensa Hinata. Quels étaient les signes de main ? Dans sa mémoire, sa mère les enchaînait rapidement, la jeune fille les imita et murmura :

« Suiton Suiryuudan No Jutsu ! » De la pluie qui l'entourait, se formèrent deux dragons d'eau. Ils l'encerclèrent. Hinata se concentrait pour que son chakra continue à tourner et lui donner une effet liquide. Elle ferma les yeux, elle devenait eau, elle maîtrisait la direction de son chakra en deux parties : les deux dragons…

Hinata serra les dents et fronça les sourcils :

« Pas encore… » la jeune fille essaya de reprendre sa concentration, mais le jutsu lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie :

« Non ! » elle refusait d'abandonner, sa mère pouvait les contrôler longtemps sans difficulté.

Mais les dragons après avoir fusionné avec fracas, retournèrent à leur élément de base : l'eau, qui trempa Hinata en retombant sur elle.

« Ah ! » fit celle-ci glacée et surprise. Après s'être essuyée les yeux elle observa la grosse flaque d'eau. Hinata eut un petit sourire :

« J'y suis presque. » La pluie s'arrêta aussi soudainement, et les garçons se montrèrent enfin.

« Hinata ! cria Kiba accompagné par Akamaru en la saluant par de grands gestes. Shino la salua plus calmement.

« Prête pour ton entraînement ? » Hinata hocha vigoureusement la tête et les suivit dans la forêt. Ils l'aidaient à progresser en l'attaquant successivement.

Shino lui dit tout en courant :

« Tu as presque réussi ton suiton jutsu. Est-ce que tu parviens à transformer ton chakra ?

-Pas tout à fait. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le bon rythme dans l'énergie à donner.

-Hum…

-Tu y arriveras Hinata ! s'exclama Kiba. » La jeune fille sourit à leurs encouragements.

Elle regarda droit devant elle, oui, la jeune fille comptait bien réussir.

**Chap1 fini. Je ne suis pas douée pour les coupures dans l'histoire… j'ai quelques chapitres en avance déjà. J'espère que le début n'était pas trop assommant T_T**

à bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap2 :**

**Salutations !**

Hinata rentra de l'entraînement, trempée mais heureuse. Son Byakugan s'était amélioré et cette nuit quand personne ne l'entendrait, la jeune fille irait exercer son suiton jutsu. Les livres l'avaient beaucoup aidé dans son objectif.

Personne ne se tenait au courant de ses progrès, son père ne voulant même pas essayer de mesurer sa force. Il voyait en Hanabi, la petite sœur d'Hinata la force qu'il recherchait pour le successeur des Hyuga. Cela ne blessait pas l'aînée. Elle aimait et son père et sa sœur.

Hanabi aimait tendrement sa grande sœur, l'une des seules à lui montrer de l'amour et à lui parler de leur mère défunte. Aucune rivalité entre les deux sœurs, malgré le fait qu'on leur disputait la place à la tête du clan. Le choix importait peu à Hinata, du moment que sa sœur serait heureuse.

Son père était dur, mais en même temps, il était le chef du clan. Il se devait de ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Hiashi Hyuuga n'était pas un homme à montrer son affection à ses filles. Il souhaitait qu'elles soient fortes pour pouvoir le succéder et voyait son ainée comme sa propre faiblesse. Il était d'autant plus dur avec elle pour qu'Hinata ne finisse pas comme sa mère.

Mais des inquiétudes de son père, Hinata n'en savait rien. Il ne restait que la froideur de son comportement, le mépris et la pitié des autres. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'enceinte qui servait d'entraînement à son père, elle le croisa. Il ne prêta pas attention à sa fille. Hinata s'inclina et le salua sans paraître blessée. Elle le contempla un instant alors qu'il enchaînait un jutsu de protection : Kaiten.

Son chakra le protégeait en l'entourant de toute attaque, tel un bouclier impénétrable. Le chakra était concentré avec précision, pour créer un mur imparable. Elle sourit, elle venait d'avoir une idée. Son père finit par admettre sa présence :

« Hinata ? » La jeune fille sursauta et dévisagea son père un instant. Elle s'inclina de nouveau, impatiente de tester son idée :

« Je, je s-suis rentrée, père » Elle se précipita à l'intérieur. Son père la regarda partir, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi devait-elle avoir un caractère aussi faible ? Elle sursautait, bégayait. Elle n'était pas du tout imposante.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata courut jusque dans une salle d'intérieur où personne n'irait la déranger.

C'était une pièce que sa mère utilisait avant elle.

Utiliser la circulation de chakra… Hinata ferma les yeux. Comme le Kaiten de son père, utiliser la flexibilité, la rapidité du corps pour répandre un courant de chakra suffisamment puissant pour repousser toute menace. Maintenant, transformer ce chakra en eau. La jeune fille enchaîna les signes de mains, lui donner une autre forme : celle de dragons. Le courant se concentre, retenir la puissance pour la relâcher ensuite…

Elle murmura :

« suiton Suiryuudan Kaiten No Jutsu ! » Trois dragons sortirent de nul part, plus forts et plus puissants encore que les précédents. Hinata laissa échapper un cri de victoire quand elle put les contrôler à sa guise.

Grâce à son Byakugan, elle pouvait les rendre plus forts que les dragons d'eau habituels et obtenir un jutsu à la fois de protection et d'attaque. Hinata fit disparaître son jutsu et tomba à genoux. La jeune fille était épuisée mais elle avait réussi. Elle maîtrisait un élément, l'élément de sa mère.

« Tu as vu ça ? » murmura Hinata en respirant rapidement. Elle sourit en riant doucement.

Quand Hinata croisa sa sœur, elle était plus heureuse que d'habitude. Elle ne bégaya pas en lui parlant et elles cheminèrent ensemble jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Là elles saluèrent leur père. Il hocha vaguement la tête. Si seulement on avait empêché Hinata de venir… Elle n'aurait pas été blessée aussi profondément.

Son père remarqua les bleus et les marques de blessures sur le visage d'Hinata. Ce qui le mit de méchante humeur :

« Hinata, prends exemple sur Hanabi, elle aussi revient d'un entraînement et elle n'a pas une griffure. Si tout ce que tu sais faire et prendre des coups alors que tu n'es même pas au niveau d'entraînement de ta sœur, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais ici. »

La jeune fille refusa de se laisser déprimer par ces remarques. Elle pensa à son nouveau jutsu, la maîtrise de l'eau qu'elle arrivait enfin à atteindre. Quand le regard de plusieurs Hyuuga convergea vers elle et avec eux leur antipathie, Hinata choisit d'invoquer l'image de bulles à son esprit. C'était elle maintenant la bulle de savon, qui s'envolait gracieusement dans les airs. Elle plissa les yeux, se concentrant sur son évasion imaginaire.

N'ayant pas d'objections de la part de sa fille qui se contentait de baisser la tête, Hiashi se murmura à lui même, mais pas assez bas pour qu'Hinata ne l'entende pas :

« trop faible… » La jeune fille cru entendre éclater une bulle de savon. Ses yeux furent grand ouvert une demi seconde, comme une réalisation. Cela perça le cœur d'Hinata comme jamais. Elle se renferma plus qu'avant. Le regard de sa famille semblait la blâmer sans cesse. C'était de longs regards, des murmures qui la suivaient sans clémence. La jeune fille étouffait de plus en plus, avec la haine démesurée de son cousin Neji, le mépris de son père, la déception de tout un clan.

Hinata chercha refuge au dehors, les nuages gris annonçaient un mauvais temps, mais qu'importe s'ils pouvaient faire cesser sa douleur.

Leurs paroles semblaient coller à la peau de la jeune fille, la faire suffoquer.

« La fille qui fait honte au reste du clan… trop faible… » Hinata appuya ses mains contre ses oreilles et ferma les yeux très fort pour ne plus rien entendre:

« Arrêtez ! Suppliait-elle, laissez-moi faire mes preuves ! » Elle se recroquevilla en proie à ses démons, serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer. La pluie atteignit soudain Hinata. Ses larmes se cachèrent dans les gouttes qui s'éparpillaient sur son visage.

Le cœur d'Hinata n'en pouvait plus, elle se leva et courut comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle sortit de l'enceinte principale des Hyuuga, se cogna au portail et l'ouvrit avec hâte. Elle dévala les rues ruisselantes d'eau. Ses pieds glissaient sur le pavé, la jeune fille n'en avait rien à faire. Hinata retenait tant bien que mal son cri à l'intérieur d'elle même.

Elle arriva bientôt à l'un des plus hauts points de Konoha : le monument funéraire dédié aux héros de Konoha.

Hinata glissa sur le sentier et tomba cette fois face contre terre aux pieds du mémorial. Sa respiration encore haletante, la jeune fille ne se releva pas.

**Chap2 fini.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3 :**

**Arrivée de Kakashi ^^**

La pluie continuait à noyer tout ce qui était sur terre, la jeune fille se tourna sur le dos, les bras écartés et se confronta à la pluie les yeux grands ouverts. Elle pencha en avant sa tête et avisa les noms sur le monument.

De ses lèvres s'échappait une faible buée, elle murmurait sans qu'un seul son ne fût entendu.

Hinata récitait une prière pour chaque ninja, leur souhaitant d'être en paix. La vie lui semblait en ce moment tellement douloureuse. Son existence lui faisait mal.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » murmura Hinata en couvrant ses yeux de ses mains. Seule l'obscurité semblait se dessiner devant elle. La jeune fille sombrait dans l'angoisse et n'arrivait pas à se relever

« Hmm… je pense pouvoir au moins répondre à ça, » fit une voix masculine près d'elle, Hinata tressaillit avant d'écarquiller les yeux : sous ses paupières elle avait cru discerner un éclat, infime mais persistant. La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec un ninja aux cheveux gris, un œil caché par le bandeau à son front. Son masque dévoilait un peu le sourire qui s'y cachait, il s'accroupit :

« …en mettant un pied devant l'autre j'imagine. » La jeune fille scruta le professeur de l'équipe 7 : Kakashi. Il sourit de nouveau et lui tendit une main. Hinata hésita une seconde et tremblante plaça sa main dans la sienne, il l'aida à s'asseoir tandis qu'il restait agenouillé près d'elle. De son autre main il sortit un parapluie et les abrita en dessous.

Des mèches collaient contre le visage d'Hinata, mais elle était moins gênée par ce trouble que par celui que lui procurait Kakashi. Il l'avait sûrement vu tomber et pleurer. Elle mordit sa lèvre inquiète, encore un qui allait la mépriser.

Au contraire, il continuait de sourire.

« Merci… » Murmura-t-elle enfin. Il hocha la tête. La jeune fille repensa à sa réponse :

« en mettant un pied devant l'autre, hein… » Répéta Hinata en levant les yeux vers lui. Il hocha de nouveau sans rien dire. Après l'avoir contemplé un instant, la jeune fille mordit sa lèvre mais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle appuya sa main contre sa tempe et pencha la tête en arrière. Hinata laissa son rire s'échapper sans retenue. Bientôt Kakashi fut également pris du même fou rire et du ridicule de la conversation.

Même si Hinata pleurait encore, elle riait maintenant avec Kakashi.

Kakashi l'emmena à son appartement, là il lui passa des vêtements secs. Bien que la jeune héritière Hyuuga nageait dans ses habits, elle était déjà plus présentable jugea Kakashi. Quoique… dans un autre lieu, un autre contexte, il l'aurait trouvé… 'Attends, se figea le jeune homme, qu'est ce que j'allais pensais d'elle il y a à peine deux secondes ? Appétissante ? Il se jura de se calmer auant que possible sur les livres de JiSes cheveux dégoulinaient encore autour d'elle, et sa peau blanche avait légèrement rosie avec le froid et leurs rires.

La première pensée qui interpella Kakashi fut qu'elle était très belle. Les yeux opalescents de la petite kunoichi pourtant révélaient que la jeune fille souffrait beaucoup. L'ancien ANBU posa d'emblé devant elle un chocolat chaud.

Hinata enveloppa ses doigts autour de la tasse pour se réchauffer. Elle se détendit à la première gorgée et se recroquevilla quand Kakashi la dévisagea sans rien dire.

Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, Kakashi lui sourit gentiment. Il ne lui demanda rien, ni explications, ni excuses. Il avait l'impression d'essayer d'apprivoiser un oiseau effrayé. Les yeux de la jeune fille qu'il avait en face de lui semblaient papillonner de tout côté, guettant une quelconque menace.

C'est donc lui qui parla sans chercher à ce qu'elle lui réponde :

« Je suis souvent devant le Mémorial même par ce temps. Je ne me rends pas vraiment compte du nombre d'heures où je peux rester là-bas, perdu dans mes songes… » Il soupira :

« C'est un endroit qui m'aide à réfléchir, à me rappeler tout ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'ici. Les décisions que j'ai à prendre me paraissent plus claires après avoir passer un moment à contempler ce monument. Tu as du voir le noms des hommes et des femmes sur la pierre, n'est ce pas ? Il y a… des amis à moi qui y sont inscrits… mon meilleur ami avec. » Kakashi se tut à ce moment, rattrapé par les souvenirs. C'est à ce moment qu'une voix fluette, mal assurée mais très douce lui parvînt :

« M-ma mère y e-est. » Il croisa deux yeux couleur Lila qui le contemplaient.

« C'était u-une kunoichi. » Kakashi remarqua qu'en parlant de sa mère, la voix d'Hinata s'affermissait :

« Elle était très forte. » Ses yeux s'assombrirent soudain :

« m-mais je ne suis p-pas comme elle. P-Père, le c-clan… » elle évita son regard et baissa la voix :

« ils ne m'a-m'acceptent p-pas. » Kakashi serra les poings sous la table. A 16ans à peine, on lui demandait d'égaler les meilleurs ninjas de Konoha ? Ce n'était qu'une gamine encore.

Hinata dut sentir sa tension qu'il peinait à cacher, Kakashi se força à se détendre:

« Hmm… et toi ? » Hinata releva la tête pour le dévisager un peu perdue. Il s'expliqua :

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses toi ?

-Je… » la jeune fille hésitait, décontenancée. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle en pensait ? Hinata prit une grande respiration, planta ses yeux dans son regard. Kakashi vit une lueur de résolution dans l'opalescence qui le fixait.

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire. » Kakashi sourit, elle avait bien du caractère si on la laissait s'exprimer.

« C'est le mental à adopter, confirma le ninja en hochant la tête. Veux-tu que je t'aide ? » Deux yeux le scrutèrent avec confusion et espoir. Kakashi continua en essayant d'ignorer l'agitation subite de son coeur :

« Je peux t'aider à progresser en plus de ton entraînement avec ton équipe. Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre avec ton suiton. Tu as su le maîtriser rapidement, c'est intéressant pour un genin. Je ne te montrerai que les signes de mains pour que tu apprennes d'autres jutsus, après tu devras te débrouiller seule, à toi d'augmenter ta réserve de chakra pour réussir.

-Je… Je le ferai, affirma la jeune fille en hochant la tête, laissant des mèches de cheveux glisser sur son visage dans le geste vif»

Kakashi eut du mal à se retenir de sourire, il y a quelques minutes ce qu'il avait recueilli ressemblait plus à une petite chose fragile et trempée alors que maintenant se tenait devant lui une infinité de possibilités dans un seul être. Fascinant pensa-t-il. Le ninja posa sa main sur la tête d'Hinata de façon affectueuse :

« Bien. »

**chap3 fin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap4 !**

Quelques mois passèrent et Hinata suivit à la lettre les conseils de Kakashi, elle travaillait sur son chakra pour l'augmenter, le contrôler et le transformer. Le jounin n'était pas présent la plupart du temps, occupé à remplir des missions avec sa propre équipe mais la jeune fille ne s'en démontait pas pour autant, elle se donnait même comme objectif de réussir ce qu'il lui avait montré à leur prochaine rencontre.

La jeune fille nota rapidement qu'à côté de la gratification de réussir en un temps record un des jutsu compliqués de Kakashi, que celui-ci soit là à l'encourager, l'aider et la suivre du regard tandis qu'elle exécutait le jutsu la ravissait plus encore. En sa présence, la jeune kunoichi se sentait redevenir humaine, elle trouvait son équilibre grâce à lui.

Ces moments de paix, Hinata les chérissait plus que tout et sans s'en apercevoir la jeune fille se construisait. Son équipe et Kurenai voyaient leur amie et disciple se développer et s'épanouir.

Pourtant sa confiance nouvellement acquise faiblissait à la vue de l'enceinte Hyuuga. Son père ne lui disait plus un mot et Hinata devait gérer avec l'indifférence ou le mépris de ce qu'elle aurait du appeler famille.

La jeune fille se recueillait de plus en plus dans le silence malgré ses progrès.

La haine que lui montrait ouvertement son cousin Neji qu'elle considérait pourtant comme son frère la blessait. Lui qui avait été un ami d'enfance, un camarade de jeu et de rires ne la traitait maintenant qu'avec un respect glacial et distant.

Mais, Hinata prenait l'ensemble avec beaucoup d'esprit. Si elle ne pouvait pas obliger les gens à l'aimer, rien ne l'empêcher de les aimer elle. La jeune fille commençait à croire en son potentiel et préférait encore qu'on s'en prenne à elle qu'à Hanabi.

La jeune fille s'inquiétait pour sa petite sœur, si on détestait Hinata, on ne laissait aucun répit à Hanabi. Et tôt ou tard, Hanabi devrait recevoir la marque la scellant à vie comme étant d'une branche de la famille inférieure car plus jeune qu'Hinata.

Un matin, Hanabi vînt la voir, le visage inquiet. L'aînée la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la faire parler, tout de suite alarmée de la tension chez sa benjamine. Mais la petite fille de 8ans n'avoua pas ce qui l'inquiétait. Pourtant Hinata pouvait noter les contusions sur le visage et les bras de la plus jeune. Elle fronça les sourcils sans rien obtenir de sa sœur.

Hinata garda dans un coin de sa mémoire cet évènement. Elle passa plus de temps à observer sa sœur et à rester en alerte.

Ce qui lui permit en un sens d'agir avec efficacité le moment venu.

Kakashi venait de mettre un terme à l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui, il commençait à faire nuit et sa protégée montrait des signes évidents de fatigue. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur : Hinata s'était entêtée jusqu'à avoir un début de jutsu entre ses mains avant de le laisser partir.

La jeune fille fit mine de bouder en voyant Kakashi la dévisager amusé, ce qu'il trouva très craquant. Il laissa échapper un petit rire :

« Après que tu te sois reposée, on passera à l'étape supérieure Hinata-san. » Elle protesta :

« Je suis prête ! » Il secoua la tête :

« Pas pour ce qui t'attend, il s'agenouilla près d'elle toujours souriant. » Avec la proximité, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Kakashi la dévisagea un instant perdu. Etait-il… troublé ? Il secoua la tête et se releva en aidant la jeune Hyuga à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« A partir de maintenant, c'est un autre entraînement que tu auras. L'examen de Chunin approchant, je pense que cela ne peut que t'aider.

Que… » Il lui fit face, les mains sur les hanches :

« Je te préviens, je ne te lâcherai pas ! » Une toute petite voix en Hinata lui souffla qu'elle ne demandait que ça. Kakashi annonça :

« Tu vas travailler une de tes autres affinités avec les éléments. J'aimerai voir jusqu'où tu pourrais aller. » La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et un sourire resplendissant fleurit sur les lèvres. Elle le remercia de nombreuses fois. Le jounin ne lui répondit pas, il hocha seulement la tête et Hinata conclut qu'elle devait se retirer. Elle le salua une dernière fois et s'en alla en courant, impatiente d'être à demain. Si seulement elle avait vu sous le masque, la rougeur de Kakashi, Hinata en serait confondue.

Lui était figé sur place, si la jeune fille lançait des attaques comme ça sans prévenir, il rendrait les armes en un rien de temps. Sa conscience se débattait avec ce nouveau sentiment que Kakashi sentait naître. Il devait réagir mais comment ? Si le ninja n'avait pas tendu ses muscles pour se rendre immobile, sa première envie aurait été d'embrasser ces lèvres tendres. Sa deuxième envie... n'aidait pas non plus à ce qu'il se contrôle.

Un sourire se jouait encore sur les lèvres d'Hinata tandis qu'elle atteignait l'enceinte des Hyuga le cœur léger. Kakashi était exceptionnel, comment parvenait-il à la rendre si… heureuse !

Hinata stoppa net, un mauvais pressentiment la retînt. Elle avait cru entendre… un cri étouffé ? Elle écouta le silence, guettant un autre bruit. Elle activa son Byakugan et chercha l'aura d'Hanabi. Hinata sursauta quand elle la trouva écroulée contre terre sur un terrain d'entraînement à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Sans plus réfléchir elle courut vers sa sœur, forçant l'entrée sans ménagement. Un adversaire fonçait sur sa sœur, en un éclair, Hinata était postée entre eux, prête à défendre Hanabi inconsciente.

La jeune fille voyait rouge, qui avait osé ? Ses yeux assassinaient déjà les personnes autour qui s'étaient contenté de regarder.

L'attaquant s'était arrêté, pas préparé à voir débarquer l'héritière.

« Hinata ! » l'appelée reconnut la voix furieuse de son père.

La jeune fille ne sentit pas la peur en elle, mais une colère grandissante. Sans quitter sa posture de défense pour protéger Hanabi, elle dirigea son regard translucide vers celui de son père.

« Père. » aucune trace de bégaiement ni d'appréhension. Cette fois, c'était Hinata qui attendait une explication. Sa voix ne flanchait pas, pas même devant le regard conjugué de ceux qui la méprisaient jusqu'ici.

Elle inspirait même un silence, jamais on ne l'avait vu si résolue.

« Ecarte-toi, ordonna son père, tu gènes l'entraînement de ta sœur. Hanabi, relève-toi, fit-il imperturbable. » Derrière elle, Hinata entendit sa petite sœur gémir en reprenant conscience.

Voilà donc l'entraînement d'Hanabi.

Hinata sentit un goût de sang dans sa bouche. La jeune fille sentait en elle quelque chose se révolter, lui supplier de la libérer… Hinata planta ses ongles contre sa paume pour se calmer et relâcha sa mâchoire pour parler clairement :

« Non.

**(note de moi : BLACK HINA**** 100% activated **** FULL POWWWER !)**

-Non ? Chuchotèrent plusieurs voix. » Seul le sourcil de son père fronça un instant. Hinata continua :

« Je refuse de laisser Hanabi dans cet état. » Un nouveau sursaut en elle la surpris lorsqu'elle se rappela l'état de sa sœur. Hinata éleva la voix sentant sa colère prendre le dessus :

« QUEL GENRE D'ENTRAINEMENT EST-CE ? LA LAISSER SE FAIRE TABASSER ? PENSEZ VOUS PERE QUE CELA LA RENDRA PLUS FORTE ? ELLE ETAIT INSCONSCIENTE ET VOUS ALLIEZ LA LAISSER SE FAIRE ATTAQUER ?

tu ne connais rien à un entraînement digne de ce nom d'un Hyuga répliqua son père. Tu n'es pas à la hauteur de notre clan. Ta sœur doit donc rattraper ton erreur en étant deux fois plus forte. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même. » Cette sentence brisa quelque chose en Hinata, comme si un dernier lien s'était rompu et que plus rien ne la retenait à présent.

Hanabi dans sa semi conscience, sentit l'aura menaçante. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour chercher la menace, il n'y avait que sa sœur devant elle. Que faisait-elle là ? La dernière chose dont se rappelait Hanabi était d'avoir été propulsé à plusieurs mètres et que son adversaire allait lui infliger une autre attaque. Hinata s'était interposée ? Mais à qui appartenait cette aura meurtrière ? Hanabi eut un hoquet lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle provenait de sa sœur. Celle calme et douce qui l'aimait tendrement était submergée par un élan de noirceur qui la laissa sans voix. Hinata…

Elle entendit la voix de sa sœur, ne la reconnaissant pas tout de suite car les inflexions étaient dures, presque retenues pour garder le contrôle :

« C'est là votre excuse pour permettre à une enfant de huit ans d'être battue jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement ? Voilà comment vous justifiez votre position par rapport au clan ? Vous vous montrez inflexible pour qu'on ne vous prête aucune faiblesse ? Pour satisfaire un clan qui ne pense qu'à son pouvoir et à sa gloire ! POURQUOI SE PREOCCUPER DES QUALITES QUI VOUS GARDERAIENT HUMAINS ? VOUS ETES TOUS TELLEMENT HEUREUX DE VOUS COMPLAIRE DANS CETTE DOCTRINE : que le plus fort domine, et le plus faible périt. » Hinata reprit son souffle et commenta :

« ce ne sont pas des êtres humains qu'il vous faut… mais des monstres. Vous avez oublié jusqu'au dernier sentiment humain dans vos grandes fonctions de chef et clan honorables. »

Elle aida Hanabi à se lever et la fit s'appuyer sur elle.

« Je renonce à devenir l'héritière, peut-être que cela vous évitera d'essayer de tuer votre fille dorénavant, puisqu' Hanabi est désormais la seule à prétendre à la tête du clan. »

**chap 4 fin**

…

**O_o **

…

**quel caractère Hinata ! et ce n'est que le début. j'ai envie de la rendre insupportable, j'ai bien envie qu'elle écrase des pieds plutôt que de se faire marcher dessus. Des idées ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**chap5**

Jamais on avait entendu la voix timide d'Hinata, cette fille moins que rien, aussi ferme et tranchante.

Personne n'éleva la voix avant que les deux enfants ne quittent l'arène. Les plus vieux membres du clan suivirent du regard la plus grande qui supportait sa benjamine, le dos droit et la tête fièrement relevée. Les plus jeunes du Conseil qui avaient assisté à l'entraînement et faisaient partie de ceux qui blâmaient tant la faiblesse de l'une et la jeunesse de l'autre n'avaient pas de mépris dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils regardèrent l'ancienne héritière s'en aller. C'était un mélange d'abasourdissement, d'incrédulité et une pointe de culpabilité.

Le père restait impassible, pourtant un tressaillement sous sa paupière gauche pouvait montrer l'effort qu'il faisait sur lui-même pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère.

« Sortez… fit-il seulement aux personnes présentes. » La menace dans sa voix fit trembler les plus courageux, tous s'inclinèrent et se retirèrent. Demain amènerait avec lui les conséquences de l'éclat d'aujourd'hui.

Aidée de Kyoko , une personne de la branche parente et proche de deux sœurs, Hinata déposa Hanabi dans son lit et lui prodigua des soins. Elle resta au chevet de sa sœur, méditant sur ce qu'elle venait de faire. Cela lui donna un léger vertige.

« Hinata-sama, souffla Kyoko… » La jeune fille leva les yeux vers la femme qui la dévisageait inquiète.

«Peut-être, devrais-tu éviter Hiashi-sama un certain temps. » La jeune fille se posait la question. Kyoko sursauta lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. La jeune fille resta imperturbable quand on lui annonça que son père la convoquait. Elle murmura :

« cela résout la question. » Kyoko tremblait pour elle, et voulut la retenir, elle avait juré à leur défunte mère de les protéger du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais la femme d'âge mûr était impuissante car même ses suppliques n'empêchèrent pas l'aînée de partir d'un pas ferme vers son père. Kyoko avait l'impression de la voir aller gaiement vers sa fin.

Quand Hinata fut sur que personne ne pouvait l'observer, la tension dans son corps se relâcha et quelques tremblements vinrent pâlir son visage. Elle devait assumer ses actes mais sa tête lui faisait tellement mal, tant d'émotions bouillonnaient en elle. Hinata aurait aimé que Kakashi soit présent, avec un regard de lui, la jeune fille aurait pu s'apaiser. Mais pas maintenant, se reprit Hinata, je ne dois pas m'appuyer sur les autres toute ma vie. Je dois, pensa-t-elle en prenant sa respiration, grandir.

**(note de moi : BLACK HINA en charge…)**

Elle frappa à la porte de son père. Il lui ordonna d'entrer. Hinata garda ses mains le long du corps. Elle s'inclina et resta droite devant lui. La jeune fille attendit alors qu'il parle.

« Regrettes-tu tes paroles ?

-Non, je maintiens mes paroles. Je ne souhaite pas vous succéder si c'est le seul moyen de protéger Hanabi.

-sais-tu bien ce que tu dis ? » la tension dans sa voix ne présageait rien de bon.

« Oui, fit pensivement Hinata. » Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi proche de… la liberté ? du soulagement d'avoir crié ce qu'elle ressentait depuis tant d'années ? La jeune fille se sentait plus forte également, physiquement et mentalement.

tu… tu t'imagines que je vais ACCEPTER UN TEL COMPORTEMENT DE MA FILLE ? » Hinata sembla sortir de ses songes pour le dévisager curieusement, sa fille… et cette hésitation lorsqu'il avait parlé.

Hiashi fut parcouru d'un frisson, il avait devant lui une étrangère qui pourtant avait les mêmes yeux que lui. Une étrangère dont il n'arrivait pas à cerner le caractère, dont il avait cru connaître les faiblesses. Et cette enfant en face de lui ne lui donnait aucune réponse, elle se contentait de l'observer calmement.

Hinata avait envie de lui répliquer que c'était bien la première fois qu'il la considérait comme étant sa fille, mais cela aurait été irrespectueux. Dans le conflit qui se préparait et si elle voulait protéger Hanabi, la jeune fille savait qu'elle ne devrait pas le provoquer.

« Père… » Hinata chercha ses mots.

« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec la façon dont ce clan voit les personnes. Je ne laisserai ni Hanabi ni un autre membre sous prétexte de le rendre plus fort, se faire battre à mort pour la satisfaction de vieux principes.

-Que connais-tu de ces principes, qui es-tu pour les insulter ! s'exclama Hiashi

- je suis celle qui sans ces principes de torture a su devenir plus forte. » Son père jura, Hinata s'avança pour lui prouver son poing :

« Vous ne l'admettez pas ! Cela fait des années que vous avez abandonné l'idée de me voir devenir une bonne kunoichi. Mais vous vous trompez, laissez moi vous prouver que…

-Ca suffit, coupa Hiashi, j'en ai assez entendu. Pars ou restes, ça m'est égal. Tu n'es plus l'héritière de mon clan.

-Ecoutes-moi, Père ! pria Hinata en dernier appel.

-Dehors ! » fit-il et Hiashi s'enferma dans ses appartements.

La tête de la jeune fille tourna, furieuse de ne pas s'être fait entendre, furieuse de la réaction de son père.

Elle sortit dans le couloir dans l'intention de rejoindre Hanabi mais on lui coupa la route. Elle dévisagea l'inconnu. Quand Hinata le reconnut, elle ne put que murmurer :

« Neji… » Celui-ci la fusilla du regard.

« Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Personne ne peut aller à l'encontre des lois établies Hinata-sama. » Un coup de sang monta au visage d'Hinata, exaspérée par toutes ses personnes qui semblaient ne s'en remettre qu'à la fatalité.

« Alors je serais l'exception à toutes ces règles, Neji nii-san. Et je finirai bien par briser, finit-elle par pointer la marque au front de son cousin, tout ce qui nous empêche d'avancer. » Les yeux de son cousin se plissèrent, Hinata sentit sa haine courir le long de son échine mais elle refusa de trembler.  
Elle le libérerait lui aussi de ses chaînes.

**Fin chap5**

**Mouahaha black hinata n'a pas peur de black neji.**

**Argh T_T Neji est aussi un de mes personnages préférés (ils sont tous mes préférés après réflexion…) mais bon, cela fait parti de leur relation entre cousins. Et puis vous avez entendu Hinata, elle va le sauver !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

La jeune fille sortit de l'enceinte des Hyuga, Hanabi dormait et elle était trop agitée pour se calmer. Ses pas l'amenèrent au Mémorial.

Elle s'accroupit devant la pierre et frôla de ses doigts, le nom des ninjas de Konoha.

« Et maintenant, qu'est ce que je fais ? » Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

« C'est une question piège ? fit une voix derrière elle. » Hinata bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna :

« Ah ! » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire en reconnaissant Kakashi.

« Tu sais, fit-il en passant sa main sur l'arrière de son crâne, j'ai bien une réponse mais elle ne va pas te plaire. » Hinata sourit :

« Essayez toujours, Kakashi-sensei. » Il lui rendit son sourire :

« J'invite mon super et cool professeur à manger au resto. » Le ventre d'Hinata gronda à cet instant, elle avait oublié de se nourrir après être rentrée chez elle. La familiarité de son estomac face aux questions existentielles qu'elle se posait la fit éclater de rire :

« Bonne réponse, sensei. » Il sourit et fit le signe de victoire.

Ce fut Kakashi qui choisit l'endroit, à l'abri de la pluie. Ils se placèrent à l'écart et passèrent commande. Hinata était soulagée d'être tombé sur son professeur, à force de la taquiner, Kakashi lui faisait oublier les problèmes auxquels elle devrait faire face.

Le ninja, lui, n'était pas dupe. Il sentait que quelque chose tracassait la jeune fille. Déjà des rumeurs lui étaient parvenues qu'il y avait des tensions au sein des Hyuga et que la cause n'en était d'autre que la belle et douce Hinata devant lui. Kakashi se reprit, venait-il à l'instant de dire… non. Impossible. Quoiqu'il en soit, le jounin avait opté pour une promenade à l'opposé de là où il se trouvait et il l'avait trouvé _**par hasard**_ au Mémorial.

La jeune fille jouait avec sa nourriture, les sourcils légèrement arqués, ses ennuis venaient la hanter.

« Hinata ? fit Kakashi doucement.

-Hmm ? » Elle releva la tête et rougit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le visage de Kakashi était tout proche du sien. La jeune fille mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

« Je… heu… » Kakashi sourit derrière son masque, bizarrement fier de lui.

« Tu as des ennuis ? » répéta-t-il en scrutant ses yeux, Hinata rougit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle sourit faiblement :

« P-Pas vraiment, j-juste une prise d'indépendance ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre, son bégaiement la reprenait quand elle était nerveuse.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? souffla Kakashi gentiment. Deux yeux opalescents le piégèrent sous leur charme, lui jetant un sort : celui de ne plus jamais pouvoir les oublier. Il retînt son souffle, submergé par la force d'attraction qui venait de le surprendre. Qui était cette fille, cette… femme ?

Hinata releva la tête pour dévisager longuement Kakashi, il était prêt _à l'aider_, comme Kiba, Shino et les autres… toujours au moment où elle se sentait l'envie d'abandonner, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir à son secours. Telle une jolie princesse inutile qui serait en détresse, son prince charmant arriverait toujours à temps pour la secourir avant même qu'elle eut besoin avec un joli sourire de dire joliment : 's'il vous plaît mon prince venait me sauver. ' Quelle incapable cette princesse pensa Hinata. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle sentit la transformation prendre forme, celle qu'elle avait tenté depuis plusieurs années d'enfouir, d'étouffer par peur de ne pas pouvoir la contrôler. Quelques mots et voilà qu'une nouvelle vague de volonté noyait la pauvre petite Hinata et en ressortait un être… qui lui ressemblait mais n'était pas elle. Son regard était confiant, implacable, inébranlable.

Elle n'était pas la princesse inutile. Si elle voulait se tenir sur ses deux jambes, elle devrait sortir de ce conte de fée, devenir au pire la sorcière époustouflante et indépendante.

Elle se leva de table et fit avec un sourire :

« Non… merci quand même. Cette fois je me sauverai par moi-même. » Elle paya, et s'en fut sa résolution prise. Kakashi désarçonné, la rattrapa :

« Hinata ! » Il craignait de la perdre, elle avait mis une soudaine distance qui l'effrayait. Il avait déjà vu ces yeux chez d'autres… Ils étaient devenus soit de Grands Hommes soit… des criminels hautement recherchés...

Il l'agrippa au poignet, si Kakashi devait user de sa force de jounin et d'ancien ANBU pour la retenir, il le ferait. Elle était devenue trop importante pour la laisser souffrir seule.

La jeune fille lui fit face, le regard légèrement fiévreux et en proie à de multiples émotions. Le contact de Kakashi sur sa peau la hérissa.

« Hinata, sa voix se fit plus profonde, plus intense. » La jeune fille sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds quand le jounin la dévisageait ainsi.

« Hinata, répéta-t-il en resserrant sa grippe sur le poignet de la jeune fille, tu n'es pas seule.

Je sais, souffla-t-elle, mais je ne veux plus du rôle de la poupée de porcelaine que l'on doit protéger. » Dans l'impatience et l'excitation où elle se trouvait, les mots d'Hinata se bousculaient. Et l'ivresse de ses paroles ne fut pas longue à faire succomber Kakashi :

« Je veux leur montrer en tant que personne ma force seule, celle où ils pourront reconnaître la kunoichi. Je veux me battre pour qu'ils comprennent et acceptent mon unicité. Je veux… » elle chercha ses mots dans l'air qui s'était rafraîchi :

« … me découvrir et exister pour des milliers de raisons aussi inutiles que grandioses qui les énerveront sûrement mais qui feront de moi un être… elle planta son regard dans le sien, charnel. Son sourire, à cet instant, lui donna envie de l'embrasser tendrement. Kakashi serra les lèvres et se retînt.

Il vérifia qu'il était maître de soi avant de lever sa main vers elle et caresser sa joue. Il planta son regard dans le sien aussi persuasif que possible :

« Alors permets moi de te suivre et de t'initier à... toutes sortes de choses. »

**fin chap 6 :**

**Mouahahah ! très… troublant, hum ? **

**Kakashi : laisse moi t'initier à… toutes sortes de choses. (est-ce qu'il n'était pas Cool Kakashi full power à ce moment !)**

**Qui ne rêve pas d'un kakashi qui lui dise ce genre de choses, hum ?**

**en plus de l'insinuation que, heu… vous avez compris, c'est aussi le passage de l'adolescence à… quelque chose de plus. Ni adulte, ni enfant mais plus aussi innocent. Kakashi qui va aider Hinata à grandir, et la suivre dans ses premiers émois (dont il fera parti ? O_o) j'y compte bien ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap7 Begin!**

**Particulièrement long, particulièrement casse-tête à écrire. Mais ça valait le coup de s'accrocher ^^**

**Autre chose que j'ai oublié de faire : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, (s'il m'appartenait Kakashi n'aurait pas besoin d' '****Icha Icha Paradise'**** : ****juste d'Hinata…)**

La nuit étendait maintenant son emprise sur le pays du Feu tandis que Kakashi confrontait Hinata.

Ses paupières mi-closes, Hinata empêchait le jounin de lire ce qu'elle pensait.

Une certaine rougeur colorant les joues de l'adolescente le mettait mal à l'aise et en proie à des ordres contradictoires provenant de son cerveau et de son corps : _embrasse-la ! Relâche son poignet ! Prends la dans tes bras ! Ne l'effraie pas ! Dégonflé ! Pervers ! Crétin ! » _Ses deux moi semblaient au moins d'accord sur ce point.

Au même moment, Hinata était assaillie de pensées et de questions toutes aussi diverses que variées. Le visage de Kakashi lui paraissait si proche, la troublant encore plus depuis qu'il avait prononcé ces mots mystérieux et tentants. L'inconnu qu'il lui promettait, la promesse de le lui faire découvrir la ravissait et l'effrayait. A coté de cela, Hinata pouvait-elle trouver en lui un allié ? Kakashi était différent de tous les adultes qu'elle connaissait. Et son originalité était… attirante. Elle céda sous l'insistance de son attention et ouvrit les yeux, prête à lui donner une réponse.

Lorsque le jeune homme se fut trouvé à nouveau prisonnier des deux opales qui soudain se découvrirent à son regard, il n'eut aucun doute d'avoir gagné la partie. Hinata lui sourit et souffla un merci reconnaissant et sincère.

Le jeune homme hésita un moment ne voulant pas briser le lien qu'il sentait se nouer entre eux et en même temps il voulait plus de son élève. Kakashi se reprit, elle avait besoin d'un ami, et Kami, ce qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Cela en devenait intenable, une telle attraction en si peu de temps : qui l'avait incité à lui parler, la regarder, provoquer ses sourires et ses rougeurs. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de retourner à son premier examen, où il ne savait pas quoi faire ni de ses bras ni de ses jambes. C'était un bataillon de nouvelles sensations qui lui explosaient à la figure, le vrillaient dans tout le corps et le laissaient K.O par un regard timide.

Kakashi observait la jeune fille qui lui faisait entièrement confiance. Etait-ce si étrange de vouloir protéger un peu de son innocence encore ? Il prit donc le visage rougissant entre ses mains et l'embrassa chastement sur le front.

Il murmura :

«N'aie pas peur.» Il souleva le bandeau qui masquait son œil. La jeune fille retînt un hoquet de surprise. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste de recul et détourner le regard, le Sharingan l'immobilisa.

La dernière chose dont la jeune fille fut consciente était de basculer dans une sorte de trou noir. Les paisibles murs de Konoha qui l'entouraient il y a un instant furent tous absorbés et concentrés en un seul point.  
Hinata retînt son souffle, cette impression de néant, où aucun sens n'existait était terrifiante.  
Puis comme un de ces poignards explosifs, le point lumineux sembla se projeter en avant et recracha des points dans toutes le directions. Hinata leva ses bras au niveau de son visage et ferma les yeux, aveuglée par la force qui se jetait sur elle.

La kunoichi se sentit partir en arrière et tomba dans le vide.

Lorsque le dur contact de la terre la heurta, Hinata bloqua sa respiration sous le coup de la douleur.

Elle n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsque le vent effleura son visage. La jeune fille se releva prudemment et observa le lieu où elle se trouvait. Hinata ne connaissait pas cet endroit : elle était à la lisière d'une forêt aux arbres gigantesques. Leurs feuilles recouvraient de grands espaces et l'herbe qui effleurait la jeune fille lui arrivait au niveau du genou.

Elle fit quelques pas, se tournant de tout côté, cherchant une présence, le moindre signe de vie aux alentours.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, les odeurs étaient différentes, le son du vent légèrement décalé. Le sharingan lui vînt aussitôt à l'esprit.

« Ka-Kakashi sensei ? » Pourquoi l'avait-il emprisonné dans une illusion ? Fallait-il qu'elle la dissipe ? Ou voulait-il lui montrer quelque chose ?

La jeune fille doutait de réussir du premier coup à dissiper un genjutsu lancé par Kakashi lui-même. Les imperfections minimes lui auraient échappée si elle n'avait pas été entraînée par le maître en genjutsu qu'était son professeur Kurenai.

Le temps lui semblait interminable, Hinata s'exclama consciente de parler dans le vide et d'autant plus agacée d'être la première à trouver cela ridicule :

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez me montrer ? Kakashi sensei ! » Un rire derrière elle la fit se retourner en un éclair.

Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent passait sa main derrière sa nuque, les yeux plissés par un sourire.

« Impatiente, sommes-nous ? » Hinata rougit :

« Sensei…

-je sais, mais tu vas comprendre. » Il plaça ses mains dans ses poches :

« Tu veux être plus forte, hum ? » elle hocha la tête, Kakashi l'observa un moment,il lui avait laissé du temps pour se faire au paysage. Le ninja avait aussi eut besoin de ce temps de réflexion pour accorder son for intérieur: le jounin était resté invisible à la contempler tandis qu'il débattait avec… soi-même :

'_Si frêle, cria sa conscience dans sa tête, elle pourrait ne jamais s'en remettre, et tu ne te le pardonneras jamais.'_

'_La ferme… c'est son choix, et si tu… enfin nous… non, JE veux l'aider, elle doit passer par là.'_

'_Tu ne l'as pas fait pour les autres…'_

'_Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Alors que si Hinata devient vraiment forte et qu'elle perd le contrôle…'_

'_Tu la perdras.'_

_« _Ka-Kakashi sensei ? » Le jounin rapporta son attention sur Hinata tandis qu'on lui soufflait ses mots :

'_Et c'est ce que tu veux éviter à tout prix', railla la voix qui incarnait ses désirs, pas toujours bonne conseillère._

'_La ferme… soupira Kakashi'_

'_Ca t'arrange bien de passer du temps avec elle.'_

'_La ferme…'_

'_Kakashi… si elle menace le village…'_

'_Je serai là pour l'en empêcher.'_

'_Si elle devient incontrôlable…'_

'_Je l'arrêterai.'_

'_Non et tu le sais bien. Tu hésiteras, parce que tu la laisseras se rapprocher de toi. Elle a déjà pris plus d'importance que ce que tu permets aux gens de faire d'habitude.'_

'_Les règles du « cool-et-distant-Kakashi-mais-toujours-cool-dans-toutes-les-situations » ne marchent pas pour la belle Hyuuga, ricana la casse-pieds du groupe.'_

'_Le f…'_

'_Jurer ne sert à rien !'_

'_Je vous montrerai que je, qu'elle, que nous…'_

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez me montrer ? » s'impatienta Hinata. Kakashi et ses autres voix sursautèrent et retinrent leur souffle. Puis le jounin soupira rassuré, elle ne les avait pas entendu... Kakashi se moqua de lui-même et nota le froncement de sourcils de la jeune fille avec amusement. Le visage maintenant presque boudeur et qui cachait une légère anxiété lui fit ressentir au niveau du cœur des picotements. Couvait-il quelque chose ?

La voix agaçante ricana :

'_C'est cela… une 'maladie' inCOEURable…'_ Son moi avait de l'humour par moments admit Kakashi.  
Il laissa échapper un petit rire pour signifier sa présence maintenant visible derrière la jeune fille.

Hinata lui fit face. Elle rougit lorsque Kakashi la taquina et sa réponse si sérieuse à la question posée le résolut à commencer.

« Hinata » souffla-t-il en faisant un pas, son ton rogue la laissant dans un état à la fois attente nerveuse et… d'anticipation troublante. Elle se reprit et l'écouta attentivement :

« La force physique est une chose pour s'améliorer et battre ton adversaire mais cela ne fait pas tout. » Il s'approcha de plusieurs pas comme pour marquer ce qu'il disait et à chaque fois le cœur d'Hinata semblait battre plus vite, plus fort :

« Tu dois être plus intelligente, _ba-pump, _plus rusée,_Ba-pump,_ plus vive, _ba-pump,_ plus rapide et surtout avoir la volonté implacable de le mettre à terre … _ba-pump, _tu dois être sur de toi et ne laisser aucun répit à tes incertitudes._ ba-pump, _ Le manque de confiance, l'abattement, la peur de l'échec, les remarques des autres qui t'incitent à abandonner ou te disent que tu n'es pas capable… _ba-pump, _n'ont plus d'emprise sur toi._ Ba-pump,_»

A présent Kakashi était en face d'elle et il prit son visage entre ses mains, _ba-pump, ba-pump,_ : 

« Je veux que tu apprennes à te relever quoiqu'il arrive. Ce n'est pas une question de force physique. Mais de volonté... » Hinata vit à travers son masque le sourire qu'il lui prodiguait _ba-pump, ba-pump ba-pump _:

« Sans oublier la tolérance que tu incarnes,_ ba-pump, _et ta douceur envers le monde. _ba-pump, _Ces qualités qui te rendent humaine,_ ba-pump, _ ne les enfouies pas, elles te feront souffrir mais ne les oublies pas, car elles te protégeront de_ ba-pump, _… devenir un vieux fou comme moi. » Son visage était si proche :_ ba-pump, ba-pump, ba- …_

Le paysage se transforma encore, Kakashi disparut et Hinata sombra dans ses pires cauchemars. Elle aurait voulu crier si elle le pouvait. Mais sa détermination grandissante luttait contre sa peur. Hinata ouvrit grands les yeux, se tînt bien droite et avança malgré le noir, malgré tout ce qui lui disait de reculer, de hurler, de pleurer.

La jeune fille fut confrontée à son passé, son mal-être et au regard des autres… Kakashi la mettait à l'épreuve, mais ne cherchait pas à la briser mais à la renforcer. Lui montrer les repères sur lesquels s'appuyer, l'importance des camarades dans les moments difficiles, avec cependant suffisamment d'autonomie et d'indépendance pour les protéger et être forte par soi-même.

Il voulait qu'Hinata comprenne… si elle commençait à se faire confiance, si elle croyait en ses capacités, alors seulement elle pourrait grandir.

La jeune fille affronta son père, sa famille, tout ce qui la terrifiait : perdre un ami, causer l'échec d'une mission, décevoir son clan. Mais à la place du renoncement qu'elle aurait éprouvé, du repli sur elle-même, Hinata releva la tête et lutta avec ses émotions.

Une fois que tous ses démons eurent disparus, Hinata se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Mais à la différence de la première fois, elle se sentait… libérée. La jeune fille respira plus calmement, la succession d'épreuves l'avait épuisée. Un sourire se joua sur son visage, le poids sur ses épaules avait disparu. Elle ferma les yeux, soulagée, la ninja avait l'impression de pouvoir s'étendre aussi loin qu'elle le voulait.

Hinata savoura un instant ce sentiment de renaissance, elle semblait flotter entre deux mondes. Puis, la jeune fille sombra dans l'inconscience.

**Pouaaahhh, j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre ! Mais grâce à **_**Marina**__**Kaede Elric Yuy**_** et sa review super gentille, j'ai pu le terminer! Donc merci à toi, je n'aurais pas réussi, sérieusement je n'étais pas sur de moi sur ce coup.**

**et merci à ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs story alert ! J'essaierai de ne pas vous décevoir ! ^^**

**Enfin je me suis bien amusée à être dans la tête de Kakashi.**

**ET je vais bien m'amuser au prochain chapitre… Mouahahaha… pauvre Hinata...**

**Indice : prochainement dans le chapitre 8 **** KAKASHI SEXY 100%**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap8 :**

**Salutations !**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire !**

**Je dois vous avouer que lorsque je suis tombée sur vos reviews, je n'en revenais pas. C'EST ENORME !**

**Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et tous mes neurones se sont court-circuités, j'ai fait :**

**« WOOOOOAAAAAAA ! » J'ai couru le montrer à mon frère, toute fière, (je sautais partout) j'étais plus heureuse d'avoir 5reviews que lorsque j'ai eu mon bac ! XD et à la fois je suis très gênée, c'est tellement gentil. **

**Hum… quelques précisions :**

**Suite au bon conseil d'Aphidas du Phoenix, les reviews anonymes sont désormais acceptées ! Ce n'est pas que je vous encourage à me laisser des remarques constructives ou autre mais hum… *grommelle super bas dans sa barbe imaginaire* çacommenceàmeplaire =D**

**Dans cette fic, Hinata va avoir 16ans, et l'examen des Chunin se passe cette année. Kakashi a… à vous de voir, 27 ans peut-être ?**

**Je voulais qu'Hinata soit assez vieille pour se faire entendre et être prise au sérieux quand elle se révolte. Et assez mature pour euh… poursuivre sa relation avec Kakashi ? XD **

**(Je n'ose pas croire que j'ai écrit ça T_T)**

**Ah ! Non pas que ce soit important, mais puisque je suis en vacances jusqu'en août, je devrais avoir largement le temps pour écrire régulièrement (les privilèges de la fac ^^)**

**(Hinata et Kakashi en tremblent déjà… Mouahaha…)**

« Hmm… » Elle soupira : soulever sa cage thoracique, gonfler ses poumons et retenir l'air un moment. Puis expirer tranquillement. C'était doux, sans douleur, relaxant. La sensation d'être enveloppée dans du coton, bien au chaud et à l'abri du monde extérieur était réconfortante. Elle soupira de nouveau, les légers flottements la berçant. Quelqu'un la portait ? Qui ? Et qui était-elle, où était-elle ? Son cœur s'affola lorsque ces questions surgirent de nul part. Elle gémit, et son corps frémit, quel était ce son ? Elle ?

'Ce n'est pas grave…' murmura une voix, elle se détendit et fit confiance à la voix qui la poussait à se rendormir, à se blottir contre la chaleur qui l'accueillait. Le flottement cessa, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir : elle n'était peut-être qu'un songe ? Oui… un rêve où rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Où quelqu'un la protégeait.

Pourtant son cocon se fissurait : à présent elle entendait des sons étouffés et elle prit conscience de son corps. Par endroits des petites aiguilles froides semblaient vouloir la taquiner, elle frémit à leur contact et voulut les chasser en les balayant avec son bras. Ce qui eut pour effet de la retourner. Elle soupira d'aise, la chaleur était revenue contre elle.

Peu à peu, des odeurs vinrent taquiner son nez, un souffle tout près de son visage la chatouilla. Elle aurait aimé revenir dans le cocon mais la redécouverte de ses cinq sens l'attiraient. Le son d'une voix caressa son oreille lorsqu'elle chercha à retrouver l'origine de la fragrance, était-ce un rire ?

On frôlait sa peau et peu à peu la jeune fille entendit quelqu'un murmurer :

« Hinata… » Cela lui disait quelque chose…

« Hinata… » La voix était agréable, si seulement il pouvait continuer à parler, elle arriverait à se rappeler. Un homme s'exprimait et sa voix avait des intonations chaudes, parfois lentes, comme s'il prenait le temps de savourer chaque son. Ah ! Comme les mots devaient être jolis sur ses lèvres… A demi étouffées, elles devaient être recouvertes par un masque. Oui, elle avait déjà vu ça chez… quelqu'un, Ka… son nom était sur le bout de sa langue. Elle voyait très bien les plis qui se formaient s'il souriait.

…

Une minute.

Un masque ?

Un masque !

Ka…

Kakashi !

Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux quand tout ce qui s'était passé revînt à vitesse grand V par flashs incontrôlés.

« Ah ! » fit-elle un peu paniquée, en se retrouvant dans la position couchée, sur le ventre. Elle ne connaissait ni ces draps, ni cette chambre. La jeune fille se souvenait très clairement de Kakashi et elle dans la rue et…

Les rayons du soleil passèrent à travers les rideaux tirés. Le jour ? Il faisait jour ? Un rayon particulier éclaira une main suivit d'un bras posé sur le lit à côté d'elle. Hinata pas encore sur d'être totalement réveillée, tendit sa main pour se saisir de cet élément assez incongru. Que faisait une main dans le lit où elle s'était réveillée ? Et à qui était donc cette main ? Elle entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de la main. La jeune fille remarqua que la main en question recouvrait en grande partie la sienne qui semblait minuscule et fragile à côté. Hinata contempla un moment leurs doigts entremêlés, cela semblait si… réel comme illusion.

« Hem… Hinata ? » L'appelée se figea sur place, la voix venait d'en dessous d'elle, près de son cou… Elle en déduisit que la main devait être liée à la voix. La jeune fille estima que la proximité entre la voix, elle et les draps étaient de…

Hinata s'obligea à respirer à un rythme régulier lorsqu'elle comprit que la main appartenait bien à quelqu'un de réel. La jeune fille suivit donc le tracé de la main, l'avant bras, le bras, l'épaule musclée, le torse, le cou, la tête...et le sourire qui la fixait à présent. Elle choisit d'analyser calmement la situation :

Agent : Hinata

Cible : Kakashi

Distance de la cible: 0,000000001cm

Position : Agent sur cible

Lieu : un lit… très grand.

Détails : Agent en possession d'un T-shirt qui ne lui appartient pas, cible torse nu

…

… **(LOADING…)**

…

Conclusion **: ****critique**.

Hinata rougit devant une situation si… confondante. Elle commença à bafouiller des excuses et à vouloir se dégager en se relevant vivement. Mais son embarras se transforma en confusion lorsqu'elle ne put délacer ses doigts de ceux de Kakashi, puis en stupéfaction lorsque celui-ci l'attrapa au niveau du coude et la tira vers lui de façon à ce qu'elle retombe contre sa poitrine.

« Ah ! » fut le seul son étranglé que la jeune fille émit. Elle ne protesta pas car sa tête commençait à tourner dangereusement.

Kakashi maintînt fermement sa main dans la sienne et glissa son autre main contre la tête d'Hinata :

« Ne te lèves pas tout de suite, tu auras le tournis. »

La jeune fille gênée ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment au contact du torse musclé de l'homme contre lequel elle cherchait refuge à présent. Elle ferma les yeux très forts pour ne plus voir la pièce tourner. L'homme sentit la vive chaleur qui émanait des joues de la jeune fille contre sa poitrine. Et en conçut un sentiment de… fierté ? Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'empêcher de faire son chemin : Il aurait aimé découvrir à quel moment la jeune fille rougirait si d'autres parties étaient en contact. 

Ses deux voix s'exclamèrent en même temps :

'_Pervers…'_

Kakashi laissa échapper un petit rire. Hinata tressaillit, elle avait vaguement conscience de l'avoir déjà entendu… Comme celui, celui où elle pensait rêver et après s'était renversée pour… oh non !

De nouveau elle leva la tête pour trouver son regard :

« Je… c'est moi qui est… Je… oh non ! » Une de ses mains immobilisée, elle ne put que se cacher derrière l'autre. Kakashi retînt difficilement un autre rire :

« Du calme, Hinata… » Sa main glissa des cheveux bleu sombre au poignet délicat. Kakashi la poussa gentiment à le regarder :

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Il ne s'est _presque _rien passé. » Il adora lire sur le visage de la kunoichi la succession d'émotions qui filèrent, suite à sa plaisanterie.

Kakashi mit fin à l'imagination débordante d'Hinata, car sa conscience commençait à le rattraper.

« Je t'ai enfermé dans une illusion. Il commençait à avoir beaucoup de monde dans les rues… »

'_Surtout que tu n'aurais pas aimé qu'on la voit s'abandonner dans tes bras…'_

« Ca s'est passé très vite. Tu as pâli et perdu l'équilibre, je t'ai retenue avant que tu ne tombes. Je t'ai emmenée dans mon appartement et j'ai attendu que l'illusion se lève d'elle-même… » Il fit une pause à ce moment, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Hinata ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi, mais son instinct lui souffla qu'il ne valait mieux pas savoir.

« Après quelques heures, tu t'es finalement détendue mais tu n'as pas ouvert les yeux. Tu avais une légère fièvre, j'ai donc… _veillé_ sur toi. » A ce moment, il détourna les yeux et la jeune fille aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait vu son visage rougir. Elle n'en était pas sure à cause du masque, si seulement elle pouvait le retirer et… les yeux verts de Kakashi se fixèrent dans ceux opalescents d'Hinata, lui coupant le souffle au passage. Dans un coin de sa tête, la jeune fille se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'il garde son masque finalement, c'était moins… dangereux.

« J'ai essayé de faire baisser ta température, il dissimula un sourire espiègle, tu n'apprécies apparemment pas les glaçons. Tu t'es bagarrée dans ton sommeil et tu as failli tomber du lit » Hinata rougit d'elle-même. Il continua avec un petit rire :

« Je t'ai rattrapé mais je n'ai pas voulu me dégager de peur de te réveiller. »

'_Mensonge ! Cria sa conscience, tu étais bien content qu'elle te… qu'elle te…'_

'_Mouahaha, ricana le désir, tu n'es même pas capable de le dire, toi la sainte nitouche de service ? Dis-le qu'elle nous a renversé et que même toi tu n'as pas pu résister.'_

'_Tu es obscène ! Se récria la conscience rougissante' _

'_Je suis toi', répliqua l'autre, puis s'adressant à Kakashi :_

'_Franchement le coup des glaçons mon grand, c'est comme une couleuvre à avaler ! On avait du mal à te retenir alors qu'on était à deux contre toi, et on dit que c'est moi la bête ?'_

'…'

'_A l'origine c'était une bonne idée de baisser la fièvre avec des glaçons'_

'_Elle est toujours bonne quand la jeune fille a rendu le jeu plus intéressant.'_

'_Mieux vaut ne pas lui dire qu'elle nous a embarqués dans son élan, elle est suffisamment angoissée'_

' _Elle a des yeux de biche effrayée qui ne demande que…'_

'_La ferme !'_

Kakashi leva doucement sa main vers le visage d'Hinata, inconscient du trouble où il jetait la jeune fille et encore moins conscient de la position où ils se trouvaient. Hinata, elle ne la ressentait que trop vivement. Ses jambes étaient intercalées avec celles de Kakashi et sa main la tenait fermement contre lui l'empêchant de mettre un peu d'espace entre leurs deux poitrines. Car si elle sentait les muscles bien dessinés de Kakashi, elle se doutait qu'il y avait peu d'espoir pour qu'il ne sente pas en retour ce qu'elle tentait vainement de cacher. Son cœur battait trop vite pour qu'il ne le remarque pas, la jeune fille était-elle trop consciente de l'intimité du moment ? Si cela ne le dérangeait pas, peut-être ne devait-elle pas non plus en faire état ?

Hinata sa morigéna, tout ce que Kakashi-sensei avait fait, était de l'avoir aidée et soignée. En plus de lui avoir permis de se libérer. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas lui faire un peu plus confiance ? Cette remarque fut justifiée lorsqu'il parut soulagé et retira sa main du front d'Hinata :

« Ta fièvre est tombée, c'est bon signe. » A ces mots, Hinata lui sourit reconnaissante et se détendit.

Suite à ce mouvement, le jounin se contracta légèrement. Il jeta un regard éclair à la jeune fille pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'apercevait de rien.

Il était déjà assez nerveux et agité de l'avoir contre elle. Maintenant qu'il avait apaisé les craintes d'Hinata, Kakashi l'avait sentie se… relâcher… contre lui… très, très près de lui. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient agréablement le visage et le cou, mais l'odeur qui émanait d'elle était… ensorcelante.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, sa main agrippa la hanche de la jeune fille pour la faire basculer.

« Ah ! » entendit-il Hinata faire, surprise par le brusque mouvement. Des pensées contradictoires bourdonnèrent dans sa tête, cette exclamation d'Hinata pouvant surgir dans d'autres… situations où ils seraient seuls, où il lui tirerait des sons semblables et...

Sa conscience scandalisée l'empêcha de continuer sa rêverie, la casse-pieds était ravie par le train de ses pensées et lui… avec son imagination débordante, se ressaisit.

Le jounin la relâcha de son étreinte quand elle fut couchée sur le dos, à ses côtés. Il garda une distance raisonnable, sans pour autant se résoudre à se lever du lit et à s'écarter.

Hinata essaya de calmer sa respiration aussitôt que Kakashi s'était relevé. Quelques secondes avant, leurs souffles avaient été si proches que la jeune fille n'arrivait plus à formuler de pensée claire et logique. Il n'y avait que l'arôme tentant d'un… baiser ? Une promesse à peine esquissée et aussi vite oubliée quand la pression à sa hanche disparut, ne laissant comme dernier lien entre eux que leurs mains toujours nouées l'une à l'autre.

Lorsque Kakashi voulut reprendre sa main, Hinata ne réfléchit pas avec ce que lui dictait le bon sens mais fonça avec son instinct. Elle agrippa fermement sa main et souffla précipitamment :

« Kakashi-sensei… » Le murmure lui donna des frissons, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse !

Mais quand deux opales le scrutaient, les paupières mi-closes à cause d'un rayon de soleil qui les éblouissaient, quand les cheveux sombres maintenant désordonnés entouraient un visage étonnant d'innocence et de promesses, le jounin ne pouvait que se constituer prisonnier face à cette sorcière céleste.

« Est-ce que… elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, est ce que j'ai réussi ? »

'_A le rendre fou ? Oui ma jolie !' ricana le désir._

Kakashi mit un bon coup de pied retourné à son moi fictif et pencha la tête vers son élève :

« QU'est ce que tu en penses ? » Elle détourna la tête, pour observer à travers les rideaux la lumière du jour qui filait. Hinata se remémora toute l'illusion et retînt un frisson.

« Je… un sourire lui échappa, je pense que oui. » Kakashi hocha la tête et se releva pour de bon. La tentation de mordre le cou offert à ses yeux devenait insupportable.  
Hinata ne tenta pas de le retenir.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, les genoux repliés au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle croisa les bras autour et observa Kakashi déambuler.

Le jounin se frottait l'arrière du crâne vigoureusement :

'Ne te retourne pas, ne te retourne pas…' Il chercha un autre sujet que celui qui l'attirait tant derrière lui.

« Ce que tu as vu quand tu étais sous l'emprise de l'illusion est une sorte de thérapie on peut dire. Pour combattre tes démons intérieurs. » Il soupira :

« Ce n'est que le début… cette force que tu sens en toi n'est pas immuable. Tu dois la développer. Et…

-Merci Kakashi-sensei. » Il se retourna, elle avait la tête baissée en signe de respect et de ce que le jounin pouvait apercevoir de ses joues, un peu de confusion sans doute. Hinata releva la tête et lui sourit avec une confiance toute nouvelle. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de la gène était de l'excitation :

« J'ai vraiment envie de m'améliorer… Ce n'est pas que pour imposer le respect à ma famille ou même à mes amis. C'est… Je veux m'améliorer pour moi. Atteindre mon but, repousser mes capacités et affirmer ce que je suis. » Kakashi eut un étrange sourire et s'appuya sur le rebord de sa fenêtre en tirant les rideaux pour observer l'aube naissant :

« Tu vas en avoir l'occasion… Kurenai m'a dit qu'elle comptait te nominer toi et ton équipe pour l'examen des Chunin. »

Il finit par croiser son regard et eut un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'il la vit recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle semblait si fragile ! Pourtant dans les yeux d'Hinata il n'y avait aucune trace d'appréhension, mais une détermination farouche.

De nouveau il eut l'impression de voir une étrangère se dresser devant lui. Elle n'était ni frêle, ni vulnérable. L'aura qu'elle dégageait était impressionnant : un mélange de confiance et de défiance.

« Pourrez-vous m'apprendre à contrôler un autre élément d'ici là ? » fit Hinata troublée par le regard prolongé du jounin. Elle frémit quand le visage de Kakashi changea du sourire agréable à une expression plu sérieuse et effrayante. S'il n'avait pas eu son masque, la jeune fille aurait juré qu'il avait un air sadique derrière ce faux sourire rassurant :

« Je ferai mieux que ça… »

**Ca y est… **

**Mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs, je dois me calmer.**

**Je me laisse emporter dans les monologues de Kakashi à lui-même XD**

**Ah, je sais je me répète : mais MERCI pour votre soutien, c'est tellement chouette d'avoir des réponses aussi positives à ce qu'on écrit quand on ne sait pas où on va vraiment.**

**(J'ose le jeu de mot ? Je vous nems… (=n'aime)**

… **O_o …**

**Non ? **

**Bon d'accord…)**

**Certes, Hinata n'était pas Black dans ce chapitre, mais elle le sera dans les prochains, puisque prochainement il y aura :**

**Hinata vs Neji **** je me régale d'avance, j'ai déjà toutes les répliques en tête, ça va saigner !**

**Hinata vs Hiashi**

**Hinata vs ? Ino? Sakura? TenTen ? Mais juste une petite confrontation pour mettre les choses au clair et après elles seront les meilleures amies du monde, quoique…**

**Le gros clash sera Hyuuga feat Hyuuga, peut être d'autres ninjas avec ?**

**En tout cas, les autres ninjas de Konoha seront de la partie !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap9**

**Je suis de retour ! Voici la suite cachée dans mon cerveau en ébullition !**

**Waaaaaaaaaa ! Plein de reviews, merci ! Ah ! Aphidas, à 2O reviews qu'est ce que ça va être ? Hum… Kakashi fait […] à Hinata ? A vous de voir =D j'ai bien quelques idées ^ ^, mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Il faut que je les mérite ces reviews :**

***remonte ses manches et fais mine d'être sérieuse***

**Merci de continuer à lire cette histoire et de lui accorder de votre temps ! Si je ne me limitais pas, je serais capable de faire un chapitre de remerciements pour vos reviews. J'adore vos observations ! C'est vraiment ce que je voulais insuffler à Hinata, je cite : « ENFIN QQ QUI A DE LA SUITE DANS LES IDEES ! »**

**Eheheh, memelyne, je suis heureuse que tu aimes le couple Kakashi Hinata, ET que tu sois sensible à son combat contre cette méchante conscience. Ce que j'aime le tourmenter aussi…**

**Heureuse aussi que vous ayez l'esprit ouvert pour accepter un couple curieux et que vous vous laissiez tenter par ma fic ! =D**

**Waaaahhhh une Hinata avec ses consciences, hmmm bonne idée ! je vais y travailler !**

**Réjouissez-vous ! BLACK HINATA va se déchaîner, **

**tous les moments où vous auriez aimé qu'elle réagisse au lieu de s'excuser et de baisser la tête, **

**tous les moments où vous auriez aimé la voir lancer une réplique cinglante au lieu de s'écraser, **

**tous les moments où… **

**C'est MAINTENANT.**

** Vous avez été prévenus…**

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et respira lentement. Devant la tombe de sa mère, elle s'agenouilla et déposa des fleurs qu'elle avait arrangé soi-même :

De la lavande et des primevères bleues pour la tendresse, des chrysanthèmes blanches pour l'amour filial et des Immortelles pour la tristesse. Ces fleurs étaient habilement arrangées sur une seule branche d'If qui révélait le chagrin encore présent.

Hinata fit brûler un peu d'encens devant la gravure de sa mère et la contempla un moment.

Le temps était couvert mais exceptionnellement lumineux avec des nuages qui ne semblaient pas vouloir interrompre la quiétude du lieu ni importuner les quelques promeneurs solitaires qui s'y recueillaient.

Le visage recueilli d'Hinata ne dévoilait pas ses pensées. Agenouillée ainsi la tête droite, le regard loin, plus d'un aurait conclu que la petite silhouette abandonnée souffrait en silence la perte d'un être cher.

On aurait admiré la composition florale qui devait être à l'origine des égratignures sur les mains délicates de la jeune fille.

Et les éventuels promeneurs auraient passé leur chemin, soucieux de respecter le chagrin d'une enfant pour sa mère.

Cependant si un observateur plus avisé avait pris le temps de remarquer certains détails dans la posture de la jeune fille et s'était attardé davantage sur la composition florale, il aurait compris un tout autre message.

Hinata Hyuuga se releva sans un bruit, un dernier regard à sa mère. Bien que l'endroit inspirât à tous un profond recueillement et un sentiment de paix, la jeune fille lui préférait les moments de bonheur avec sa mère. Elle pouvait rester des heures cachée derrière un buisson pour se remémorer leurs souvenirs.

C'était lorsque la jeune fille ne supportait plus la douleur ou quand elle avait peur qu'elle s'y réfugiait. Hinata serra les poings.

Aujourd'hui était différent.

Aujourd'hui, elle passait la première épreuve de l'examen des Chunins.  
Aujourd'hui elle venait transmettre un message à sa mère.

La jeune fille grimaça quand ses blessures protestèrent face à la pression qu'elle exerçait : son entraînement intensif serait mis à l'épreuve dans peu de temps.

Si l'observateur fictif était toujours là, il aurait vu la légère différence entre l'adolescente d'il y a quelques mois et la jeune femme qu'il avait sous les yeux : la démarche posée et féline, la musculature discrète mais concrète, l'aura mesuré que dénotait la maîtrise parfaite de son corps et de son esprit.

L'écho des larmes et des sanglots avait déserté la pierre tombale.

Au contraire, un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres d'Hinata.

Le regret et l'abattement avaient quitté ses traits. Une énergie nouvelle ajoutait une tension dans tout son être. Elle était infime mais féroce.

Hinata effleura la pierre comme pour une caresse envoyée à sa mère, un geste rassurant et confiant.

Elle murmura doucement :

« Regarde-moi… » La jeune fille se détourna et partit d'un pas ferme vers le lieu de rassemblement.

Quand Hinata s'éclipsa, la fumée de l'encens commençait à s'atténuer. Un coup de vent passa dans les allées, indifférent de tous, et balaya la tombe grise à présent abandonnée comme les autres. Une partie du bouquet se révéla alors. Il attirait l'œil car semblait presque déplacé dans ce tableau fait de couleurs pâles ou empreintes de tristesse.

Une petite branche de chêne et ses feuilles se dressaient fièrement dans la composition florale et semblaient s'élever au-delà de la douleur, à ses pieds était éparpillé du romarin, douce promesse à l'intention de la défunte.

« Hinata ! prévint Kiba en slalomant parmi les gigantesques arbres.

-J'ai vu, répliqua Hinata, les yeux cerclés par son Byakugan.

-On se sépare. Chacun une équipe, à trois contre un on aura plus de chance, murmura Shino.» Ils hochèrent la tête et se dispersèrent.

Hinata bondit de plus en plus vite, cherchant à attirer l'attention sur elle au passage. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, serait-elle à la hauteur ? Hinata mordit sa lèvre pour se reprendre, ses amis comptaient sur elle. Une goutte de sueur passa sur son front, et glissa le long de son visage quand les yeux de la jeune fille se plissèrent pour se concentrer.

Elle accéléra de nouveau, vérifiant seulement qu'un groupe la suivait bien. Hinata pouvait voir ses équipiers prendre des directions différentes, deux personnes les suivaient chacun, mais où était le troisième ? La jeune fille vérifia derrière elle, il y en avait trois à sa poursuite. Qu'est ce que…

Un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage quand elle projeta son regard plus loin. Hinata dissimula un léger sourire, ah ils voulaient la jouer comme ça… OK. La jeune fille murmura sans qu'un seul son ne sorte. Un clone apparut et fonça droit devant tandis qu'elle sautait sur une branche plus basse et s'accroupit sans un bruit. Hinata se releva et dirigea son attention vers un point précis, là où tout menait à croire qu'il y avait un piège.

« AHAHAH ! C'est _ça_ un genin de Konoha ? » fit un adversaire en apparaissant derrière la jeune fille qui se tendit, les yeux écarquillés par la peur alors qu'il brandissait un poignard. Sa terreur poussa les deux autres complices à apparaître, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. Ils ricanaient, fiers de leur piège et de la facilité d'exécution de leur plan déjouer les sens des plus fins traqueurs pour les rendre inoffensifs et cerner la plus faible du groupe.

Toute à leur joie d'avoir réussi, ils ne firent pas attention aux traits de Hyuuga qui se détendaient insensiblement pour laisser place à un visage serein et impénétrable. Celui qui la tenait à la gorge sentit cependant que sa tension avait disparut mais l'associa à son renoncement. Elle abandonnait la lutte. Il éprouva du dédain pour cette fille si faible qui s'en remettait si facilement à la fatalité :

« Même pas digne de voir ton meurtrier en face, grommela celui qui menaçait la jeune fille. » A ces mots, Hinata ne put retenir un léger rire cristallin, figeant toutes les personnes sur place.

« Elle est folle, murmura l'un des genins

-Tues la vite et prends le parchemin appuya l'autre » Leur chef hocha la tête nerveusement, après tout cette Hyuuga était faible, _on avait affirmé qu'elle était faible_. La jeune fille secoua la tête sans se retourner et murmura :

« Définitivement… » Il crut mal comprendre :

« Quoi ? » Hinata s'échappa grâce à un clone et glissa à terre. Elle disparut en même temps que son clone et lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Hinata était sur un rocher. La jeune fille termina par une petite révérence comme si elle jouait et leur sourit :

« Navrant, hum ? Cela aurait été trop facile… » Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce n'était pas… cela ne pouvait pas être la proie qu'on leur avait indiqué étant la plus facile à atteindre ! La genin boudait à présent:

« C'est agaçant vous savez ?

-La ferme ! » Elle croisa les mains dans son dos et évita le kunai dans sa direction avec un léger mouvement d'épaules :

« Cette manie de s'attaquer au plus faible du groupe est assez lâche non ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était interdit par nos règles. MAIS la récolte d'informations imparfaite voire même discutable est cependant dissuadée. » Ils rougirent de colère, elle haussa les épaules :

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez les premiers à sous estimer vos adversaires… » Elle hésita un moment et leur fit un grand sourire :

« Il fallait bien qu'un jour, cela vous retombe dessus.

-Tu ne fais que chercher du temps pour que tes amis viennent te secourir. » Ils jetaient des regards frénétiques derrière Hinata, la jeune fille sourit, ils pouvaient toujours attendre des renforts, son sourire s'élargit, elle s'en était déjà occupée :

« Peut-être… Peut-être que non. » Elle murmura en sautant de son rocher. Un clone d'un genin trop nerveux lui sauta de dessus, Hinata l'envoya valser en trois mouvements l'immobiliser avec un coup dans l'estomac, l'assommer avec un poing contre son nez, et l'envoyer à plusieurs mètres inconscient:

« Peut être que je les ai éloignés pour jouer un peu avec vous. Ah vos amis aussi… Ils… ne viendront pas.

-Comment… Comment a-t-elle fait pour… » Hinata les coupa :

« Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse, avoua-t-elle», La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir, alors qu'un deuxième clone l'attaquait par derrière. Hinata se baissa à temps, il traversa l'air, elle attrapa une de ses chevilles et le fit tourner de plus en plus vite pour le lâcher contre un arbre. Il s'y cracha avec fracas, ah ! nota-t-elle alors qu'il ne disparaissait pas, ce n'était pas un clone celui-là… De nouveau les adversaires chargeaient la jeune fille. Hinata continuait à avancer lentement avec des mouvements de bras très rapides, comme si elle chassait des mouches:

« Est-ce le fait que vous ayez voulu me tuer ? » Elle envoyait des coups sans même accorder un regard à la cible. La jeune fille continuait à avancer, l'air de rien:

« Non, je ne vous en veux pas vraiment. Ah ! s'exclama Hinata, votre façon d'attaquer peut-être ?» Elle grimaça, cela ne convenait pas exactement :

« Je suis plutôt reconnaissante que vous ayez voulu être à 5 contre 1…» Deux clones la prirent à revers, elle forma les signes de mains pour son jutsu :

« suiton Suiryuudan Kaiten No Jutsu ! » Trois dragons transpercèrent les leurres et encerclèrent les trois genins.

« Ah ! Ca y est! » Son visage s'éclaira et elle se tourna vers le chef qui se débattait:

« Qu'est ce que… »Les deux autres genins dévisageaient leur capitaine, cherchant une solution : ils étaient mal en point… La jeune fille haussa les épaules :

« J'ai enfin trouvé ce qui m'ennuyait dans votre plan.

Le sourire d'Hinata tomba, son visage se durcit et ses yeux activèrent le Byakugan. Au même moment ils se figèrent, elle venait de disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles. Ils voulaient battre en retraite mais impossible de bouger de leur place avec les dragons d'eau et de chakra condensés autour d'eux. Un long frisson parcourut leur échine lorsque le murmure tout contre leur oreille se fit entendre à trois endroits différents au même moment, alors que nul ennemi n'était en vue :

« Ne. Me. Sous. Estimez. Pas. »

Des hurlements secouèrent la forêt.

L'un d'eux avant de perdre conscience agrippa le poignet d'Hinata et murmura :

« N'as-tu peur de rien ? » Elle réfléchit un moment et secoua la tête :

« Bien sur que j'ai peur, il n'y a pas de peur sans bravoure. » Elle appuya un point de chakra pour l'assommer. Le genin lutta contre l'endormissement pour voir le visage de celle qui les avait battus à plat de couture, mais sombra dans l'inconscience avant d'y arriver.

« Hey ! Hinata ! Kiba la rattrapa, encore surpris par sa vitesse.

-Oui? fit celle-ci aussi réservée que d'habitude

- Explique-moi comment tu as pu récupérer leur parchemin aussi vite ? Et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir appelés à la rescousse ? C'est incroyable, Shino et moi avons été retardé, tu aurais pu…

-Il m'a fallut un peu de chance », modéra Hinata. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres :

« … Et un peu d'imagination.

-Qu'as-tu fait d'eux ? demanda Shino

-Pas grand-chose, admit-elle en éludant la question » Cela les inquiétait d'autant plus que leur équipière ne leur répondait pas vraiment.

Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'ils étaient dans la forêt de la Mort et leur équipe pouvait dès à présent se diriger vers la tour où les attendait la troisième épreuve.

La première épreuve avait éliminé un certain nombre de participants. L'examinateur Ibiki et les jounins qui les surveillaient ne les lâchaient pas du regard.

Naruto près d'Hinata avait des ennuis pour répondre aux questions. Il avait encore forcé son admiration lorsque le jeune homme avait gentiment décliné son offre de recopier ses réponses.

Hinata voulait le voir réaliser son rêve, elle se réjouissait sincèrement que Naruto soit parvenu jusqu'ici. La jeune fille croyait en lui car il était le modèle même de ce qu'elle voulait atteindre : ne jamais abandonner, se relever sans cesse et prouver au monde entier que son existence n'était pas une erreur.

L'admiration qu'elle lui vouait, restait impénétrable à Naruto. Après tout, l'image qu'il gardait d'elle était celle d'une enfant un peu bizarre, timide et qui parlait peu.

Alors les échanges pour se faire comprendre restaient infructueux de chaque côté.

Lorsque Naruto frappa du poing de la table, jurant que s'il voulait être ninja c'était maintenant ou jamais, que rien ne le ferait abandonner, Hinata fut une nouvelle fois convaincue qu'elle aspirait aux mêmes convictions que le jeune garçon.

Elle lui sourit et approuva silencieusement sa remarque. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, dense mais le cœur sur la main, Naruto la considérait déjà comme une amie.

Hinata sourit à ce souvenir encore frais. Elle avait cru lire un signe d'étonnement chez l'examinateur puis de satisfaction vite dissimulé. Il répéta une nouvelle fois l'offre de retenter sa chance une autre fois mais personne ne suivit sa proposition.

Il sourit, un seul genin avait réussi à déjouer ses méthodes d'intimidation. Le jounin instructeur annonça alors la fin de l'épreuve et déclara que tous ceux qui étaient restés jusqu'à la fin avaient réussi cette partie.

La deuxième examinatrice se propulsa à l'intérieur de la salle, beuglant et insultant la cantonade. Elle avait un grand sourire quand elle s'annonça et promit de réduire de moitié l'effectif présent.

Arriva alors l'épreuve des parchemins air et terre ET la forêt de la Mort. Des barbelés l'entouraient pour prévenir les curieux d'entrer et le danger de… sortir.

Les Rookies 9 s'étaient rassemblés avant de s'en aller. Tous plus au moins amis d'enfance ou camarades de classes, ils étaient les seuls à passer l'examen à 16 ans au lieu des 17 habituels. Hinata avait alors aperçu les deux équipiers de Naruto : Sakura et Sasuke. Elle ne les connaissait que vaguement.

Etant la seule à ne pas être amoureuse de Sasuke, Hinata avait du mal à se lier avec les autres filles de son âge.

Une jolie blonde, Ino se chamaillait avec Sakura à cause de ce même sujet. Shikamaru, un garçon calme et l'air toujours ennuyé discutait avec Naruto tandis que Chino grignotait dans son coin. Trois autres genins les rejoignirent, Hinata se raidit, son cousin Neji, d'un an son aîné était parmi eux.

Lee, la coupe au bol et l'énergie de la jeunesse incarnée présentait ses respects avec vivacité tandis que Ten Ten restait dans la politesse d'usage.

Neji croisa le regard d'Hinata, la jeune fille lutta contre son ancienne habitude de baisser les yeux. Au contraire elle prolongea l'échange silencieux et lui sourit. Le froncement de sourcils ne passa pas inaperçu, elle l'avait mis en colère. Bah ! Un peu plus ou un peu moins, de toute façon, tout ce qu'il savait faire était être en colère.

Hinata ne se démonta par pour autant, et fut surprise par Naruto qui la prenait par l'épaule en lui sautant dessus.

« T'as vu ça, Hinata ! Une petite forêt à traverser et on est Chunins ! » Elle éclata de rire son comportement à la fois familier et entraînant était incroyable. La jeune fille était surprise, heureuse et un peu confuse. On lui avait toujours appris des règles strictes de bonne conduite. Ce relâchement des convenances était agréable.

« Vrai, juste une forêt, hein ? » Ils savaient que cela ne serait pas aussi facile. La jeune fille hésita et se lança. Hinata lui mit une pichenette sur le nez avec un sourire. Naruto l'accepta assez facilement, heureux de créer des liens.

Hinata discuta un moment avec Shikamaru et Chino, c'était très nouveau pour elle. La jeune fille restait discrète dans ses paroles, ne cherchant pas à attirer l'attention.

Cependant Ino et Sakura, elles se la disputaient, au grand damne de Sasuke. Naruto râla protestant qu'il était injuste que son équipier ait toutes ses filles à ses pieds. La jeune fille rit doucement, cela ne devait pas être facile pour Sasuke cependant.

Shikamaru répliqua qu'il valait mieux qu'elles les laissent tranquilles, les filles n'étant qu'une pensée fastidieuse. Hinata étouffa un nouveau rire, elle aurait du être vexée mais la jeune fille était de son avis.

Lee cependant n'était pas d'accord et, proclamant que jeunesse ne pouvait être indiquée comme telle si : amour, passion et rivalité en faisaient défaut. Il se mit à déclamer sa flamme pour Sakura qui agacée lui répliqua froidement que Lee n'avait aucune chance face à Sasuke. Ino ricana avec elle.

A ce moment, le visage d'Hinata se crispa et un léger pli sur son front montrait qu'elle essayait de lutter contre la colère qui l'envahissait. Les garçons n'avaient pas fait attention à l'incident et se dirigèrent vers le stand où les équipes se réunissaient.

Ten Ten était également restée à l'écart, voulant dire deux mots aux deux écervelées qui avaient blessé son ami. Sakura remarqua qu'Hinata les dévisageait:

« Quoi ? Tu as problème ? » La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle les fixait depuis un moment.

Hinata sentait que Lee avait été blessé par son propos. Hinata serra les poings, elle ne supportait pas ce genre de personnes qui se permettaient d'enfoncer les gens à cause de leurs sentiments.

« Oui. »

…

Un silence suivit sa réponse nette et tranchante. Ten Ten attendit la suite curieuse par ce petit bout de Hyuuga dont Neji ne parlait pas souvent.

« Je crois que je ne vous aime pas. » Ino et Sakura froncèrent les sourcils :

« Quoi ?

« Vous vous montrez stupides et malveillantes. Vous cherchez à attirer l'attention pour qu'on vous regarde mais tout ce que je vois ce sont deux pestes insensibles.

-je n'aime pas son comportement, s'énerva Ino.

-Tu veux te battre ? grommela Sakura. » Hinata haussa les épaules :

« Non, juste vous dire que je ne peux vous départager pour nominer qui sera miss kunoichi la plus stupide. » La jeune fille les quitta sur ces mots sans se retourner.

Ten Ten rejoignit Hinata en retenant avec grande peine son fou-rire :

« Pourquoi être partie avant de leur avoir régler leur compte ? » Hinata la dévisagea un instant surprise avant de répondre :

« Si je les blessais, leurs équipiers les auraient traînées derrière eux. Ce sont aussi des ninjas de Konoha, je ne peux pas blesser des camarades. » Ten Ten éclata de rire :

« Bien vu, pourtant nous sommes tous rivaux dans cet examen.

-Mais pas forcément ennemis. En se basant sur leur réaction, je les ai énervées.

-En effet.

- c'est fâcheux, murmura Hinata concentrée sur autre chose. Quelque chose en elle se révélait, que la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à cerner, elle continua :

« Mais je ne peux pas dire que je le regrette », elle sourit à une Ten Ten abasourdie avant de rejoindre son équipe.

Les genins partirent par des portes différentes. Après environ une demi-heure, on pouvait déjà entendre à divers endroits des cris retentirent ce qui élevaient la paranoïa et la fatigue.

Anko, l'examinatrice en chef s'extasia :

« Hum ! Ils ont tout l'air d'être dévoués à leur tâche ! »

Sakura fulminait encore après Hinata et ne se privait pas pour en faire part à Sasuke et Naruto.  
Le premier n'en avait rien à faire. Le second s'opposa pour la première fois à la fille de son cœur. Il aimait bien Hinata et protestait de son innocence face à une Sakura d'autant plus en pétard qu'on ne se rangeait pas de son côté.

« Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec, si tu l'aimes tant ! » grogna Sakura. Naruto haussa les épaules :

«Elle doit aussi courir après Sasuke, cela ne servirait à rien. » Sakura s'étouffa de fureur et devînt plus rouge que ses cheveux flashy. La colère n'est jamais bonne conseillère et la jeune kunoichi l'apprendra à ses dépends quand elle cracha avec dédain :

« C'est bien la seule qui ne s'intéresse pas à lui ! » Cette phrase fatidique attira alors un Sasuke qui se contentait jusqu'ici de les ignorer.

Hyuuga Hinata ne faisait pas partie de son, il déglutit avec difficulté, fan club ?

Sasuke commença à songer à la jeune fille, il ne savait presque rien d'elle. A l'académie, ils étaient dans la même classe mais jamais elle n'était venue l'importuner. Sasuke réussit à placer un visage sur le nom et le trouva assez agréable.

Il devrait demander à son frère s'il savait quelque chose, Itachi était toujours meilleur que lui à retenir les noms. Quoique… peut-être valait-il mieux lui cacher son soudain intérêt pour cette fille, il pourrait la lui voler.

Stop…

_Intérêt ?_

_Voler _?

_Depuis quand le Grand Sasuke voulait-il que quelqu'un et surtout une fille lui appartienne ? D'habitude il n'avait qu'à regarder une personne suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle succombe. _

_Non pas qu'il le faisait souvent mais parfois juste pour…_

_Stop..._

_Pourquoi se justifiait-il à lui-même ?  
_  
Il ne put cependant poursuivre sa réflexion lorsqu'ils furent pris en embuscade. Sakura poussa un cri strident, Naruto jura et Sasuke activa son Sharingan.

Tandis qu'ils se battaient pour survivre, l'équipe huit croisait Gaara et ses pulsions meurtrières.

Hinata frémit, il contrôlait le sable et s'en servait pour détruire ses adversaires. Elle retînt son souffle quand le genin de la pluie lança sa dernière attaque pour se débattre. Le garçon aux cheveux rouge sang ne battit même pas des paupières.

Il balaya avec son armure de sable les aiguilles impuissantes. Il ne laissa pas le temps aux autres genins d'aider leur chef ou de se débattre. Il les réduisit en poussière avant qu'Hinata n'ait pu s 'en rendre compte. Elle était effrayée par cet homme. Comment pouvait-il tuer sans une seule once de remord trois personnes de son âge ?

Pourquoi ses équipiers eux-mêmes le craignaient-ils ?

Pourquoi… sa respiration lui parut plus difficile. Le sable autour d'eux s'épaississait, non ! S'affola-t-elle en comprenant rapidement ce que Gaara voulait faire.

Renonçant à sa couverture, Hinata expédia du chakra tout autour de son corps et suffisamment pour que Shino et Kiba soient également protégés. Quand elle étendait son bouclier à d'autres personnes, la jeune fille était le point vulnérable. Mais son choix était déjà fait, au mieux Shino et Kiba auraient le temps de prendre la fuite tandis qu'elle couvrirait leurs arrières, au pire… Elle mourait pendant qu'ils s'échapperaient.

Cette fois Gaara plissa les yeux devant cette défense inopinée, il s'apprêtait à les engouffrer dans un Desert Coffin, quand sa sœur le retînt et l'incita à continuer leur chemin.

Gaara pourtant sentait pour la première fois de sa vie son être attiré par un autre, curieux de savoir qui se cachait derrière cette protection. Une personne capable de parer son attaque, cela existait-il vraiment ?

Il était partagé entre l'idée de le découvrir ou de le tuer tout de suite. Une autre pensée survînt, si cette personne pouvait le parer, elle ne devrait avoir aucun mal à arriver jusqu'à la tour, Gaara la retrouverait donc aux éliminations du 3ème examen…

Il hocha la tête et partit sans un mot.

Kiba, Akamaru, Shino et Hinata poussèrent un soupir lorsque le sable disparut.

« On a failli y passer, souffla Kiba

-A qui la faute, grommela Shino », Hinata intervînt avant que Kiba n'ait pu répliquer :

« Pourquoi nous avoir épargnés ? » Kiba haussa les épaules :

« il veut surement faire durer le plaisir.

-mieux vaut ne pas le lui donner, murmura Shino » Ils hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers le point de rendez-vous.

**Pause dans l'histoire. Il fallait que je coupe mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la castagne c'est tout de suite après. Ce que je pensais faire en un chapitre, je me rends compte qu'il en comprend maintenant plus. Ah ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimeriez qu'Hinata fasse ou dise, j'ai eu du mal avec les répliques XD**

**Ah, Itachi est toujours à Konoha : pas de massacre Uchiha, pas encore en tout cas…**

**Je vous poste ces quelques chapitres avant de partir en Espagne pour deux semaines. Même là bas je travaillerai sur la suite (avec 9h de train je pense pouvoir faire ça…)**

**Note sur le langage des fleurs :**

**Le romarin signifie mémoire, le chêne le courage.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10**

Hinata suivit Shino et Kiba alors qu'ils cherchaient une pièce où se reposer. Ils devaient à présent attendre que les instructeurs viennent les chercher pour continuer. Kurenai les avait félicités chaleureusement lorsqu'elle était apparue devant eux après avoir ouvert les deux parchemins. Hinata scrutait les nombreuses pièces vides et peu accueillantes de tout côté. C'est ainsi qu'elle croisa une paire d'yeux verts la scrutant.

Tout le corps d'Hinata se mit en alerte, le genin qui maitrisait le sable la suivait du regard. Avait-il reconnut la signature de son chakra ?

Hinata jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier si Shino et Kiba étaient hors de portée.  
Le regard de Gaara semblait sans vie. Ce n'étaient pas les yeux d'un humain. Il manquait l'étincelle dans sa pupille, celle qui devait reconnaître les amis, la famille, soi-même…

La jeune fille sentit une angoisse l'étreindre. Elle avait envie de pleurer et de le consoler malgré la certitude qu'il la tuerait avant qu'elle n'ait réussi à l'approcher.

Pourtant… Hinata sentait qu'elle devrait le faire, son instinct luttait contre elle-même, la jeune fille avait déjà fait un pas vers ces yeux douloureux avant qu'une voix ne la sorte de sa transe :

« Hinata ? » Une main posée sur son épaule. La jeune fille leva la tête pour reconnaître le visage qui au fil des mois était devenu si important pour elle :

« Kakashi-sensei… » Il sourit, apparemment détendu mais l'entraînant fermement dans le couloir :

« Viens, ton équipe t'attend. » Kakashi resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Devenait-elle accro au danger maintenant ? Après avoir survécu à la forêt de la mort, elle se jetait directement dans les bras d'un adversaire redoutable ?

Non, se reprit-il, elle est juste inconsciente.

_« Ce qui nous arrange bien, parce que sinon, elle ne nous laisserait pas l'approcher si elle savait le dixième de ce que tu fais quand elle n'est pas là !_

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_Dis plutôt que tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux sur les vidéos quand ils étaient dans la forêt et tu auras l'air plus crédible._

_C'était par pure conscience professionnelle cependant…_

_Exactement !_

_Merveilleux… Je partage ce corps avec une sainte nitouche qui est la réincarnation d 'un manche à balai et un pervers qui ne sait pas tenir son manche à balai tranquille… mais qui sait en faire bon usage..._

_C'était tout à fait... dégoûtant »_

Kakashi étouffa un rire sous l'œil surpris d'Hinata_._

Il reprit son sérieux lorsque l'épaule d'Hinata cogna légèrement contre son torse. Kakashi sentit alors l'étrangeté de la situation. Il mit sa main dans sa poche avant de céder à sa première impulsion et d'explorer plus loin cette tension entre eux.

Hinata sentit à regret Kakashi s'éloigner d'elle. La marque d'affection était assez agréable et même bienvenue quand elle se sentait si fatiguée.

Elle jeta un coup œil à l'homme à côté d'elle qui faisait mine de rien. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit sans que son cerveau ne puisse la filtrer avant de causer un traumatisme. Pourquoi s'était-elle imaginer avec Kakashi comme un couple ? Il n'y avait rien de répréhensible dans son comportement pourtant, rien qui ne laissait voir la moindre incitation à… heu… Des images flashèrent dans son esprit, aussi vives que suggestives.

Hinata aurait voulu se gifler si Kakashi ne la dévisageait pas d'un œil inquiet. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour lutter contre sa gêne. De ses lèvres s'échappèrent un léger gémissement, de dépit, de désir ou de souffrance ?

Hinata se maudissait pour montrer une faiblesse aussi stupide, elle ne valait pas mieux que les deux autres cruches de… Elle sursauta et lança un regard ennuyé à Kakashi.

« Sensei, je… hem.

-Hum ?

-Je crois avoir dépassé les bornes avec Sa…

-Sakura ? Je sais, elle a fait un boucan d'enfer à ce propos. » Il retînt un sourire devant l'air coupable d'Hinata. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux :

« Tu n'es pas allée de main morte avec elle !

-Je… j'ai exagéré. Elles m'ont mis en colère et…

-c'est bien que tu es voulue t'opposer à leur comportement. Si ton ami savait que tu l'avais défendu, il en serait très heureux. » Il fit une pause :

« Mais ne sois pas trop dures avec elles, à cet âge vous vous cherchez encore et vous pouvez blesser les gens sans vous en rendre compte. » Hinata se stoppa net et le dévisagea alarmée :

« Je… ne veux pas faire ça ! Je ne ferai jamais ça ! » Il rit doucement :

« Je sais… mais ne fais pas la même erreur qui t'a fait tant de mal. Ne te ferme pas aux autres à cause d'une mauvaise première impression.

-Je comprends…» Elle baissa la tête, réfléchissant sur ses actions, Kakashi voulut alléger l'atmosphère :

« Si ça se trouve, vous serez bientôt les meilleures amies du monde et tu adhéras à leur fan club ! » Les yeux d'Hinata s'écarquillèrent devant l'énormité de l'affirmation. Elle ne put retenir un fou rire communicatif.

Kakashi nota que les yeux d'Hinata s'allumèrent l'instant d'après :

« Sensei, est-ce que cela veut dire que Naruto, elle se reprit, que son équipe a réussi ? » Le sourire de Kakashi s'évanouit et il se plongea dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait pas encore de nouvelles. Les caméras cachées dans la forêt ne leur permettaient pas non plus de localiser leur position.

On avait donné l'alerte : des intrus s'étaient infiltrés parmi les concurrents pendant l'examen. Kakashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que c'était surement lié à Sasuke ou à Naruto.

« Non… on les attend encore. » Hinata dissimula sa déception, pour retrouver le sourire encourageant qu'elle arborait depuis le début des épreuves.

« Ils vont arriver, j'en suis sur.

-je n'en doute pas non plus, appuya Kakashi avec un demi-sourire. Bon an, mal an : ils s'en sortent toujours. »

Cette confiance totale en ses élèves laissa Hinata songeuse. Quel effet ressentirait-elle, si son père la regardait pour une fois comme une fierté et non une erreur…

Cette pensée la perturba. Une émotion ancienne refit surface et noua son estomac, l'angoisse de ne jamais être à la hauteur. Elle sentait la vague prête à s'effondrer sur elle jusqu'au moment où l'homme l'effleura doucement :

« Très ingénieux ce que tu as fais quand cinq genins t'ont encerclée. Tu as vraiment progressé. »

Le cauchemar disparut aussi facilement. Une fois que Kakashi fut assuré que Kiba et Shino étaient à proximité, il agita sa main et s'en alla rejoindre les autres jounins. 

Hinata le regarda partir, ses yeux s'attardant sur ses épaules, son cou… Quel tour de magie utilisait donc cet homme pour lui ravir ses émotions aussi facilement.

« Hinata ! » s'exclama Kiba, la jeune fille sursauta et rejoignit son équipe.

Kurenai l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Elle était rassurée de voir son élève intacte et fière qu'elle se soit si bien débrouillée jusqu'ici.

Kurenai s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Hinata en général : les garçons ayant plus d'aplomb que leur camarade, ils auraient pu la négliger mais au contraire prenaient à cœur de la soutenir et l'aider à s'entraîner. C'était vraiment un bon esprit d'équipe, cependant il arriverait un moment où Hinata devrait se débrouiller seule.

Face à ses inquiétudes, Kurenai pourtant découvrait une autre jeune fille devant elle. Hinata devenait plus indépendante et prenait des initiatives. Elle ne tirait pas la couverture à soi et ses progrès bien qu'excellents restaient insoupçonnés pour la plupart. C'est avec peine que Kurenai arrivait à déceler ce qu'Hinata tentait de cacher : une volonté jusqu'ici discrète mais qui prenait une ampleur formidable.  
Les yeux de la jeune fille ne la trompaient pas ils avaient acquis une flamme qui n'y était pas auparavant. Une flamme qui ravageait ses angoisses de petite fille, ses hésitations et lui insufflait la vigueur, la force d'une femme avec un défi à relever.

Kurenai ne savait pas si elle devait en être rassurée ou s'inquiéter davantage. Hinata serait bien obligée aux éliminations de dévoiler cette nouvelle détermination raisonna la jounin.

Kurenai l'attendait avec impatience : Hinata promettait d'être époustouflante. Et à ce moment là, la jounin saurait ce que son élève avait en tête, du moins l'espérait-elle.

Hinata eut la satisfaction de voir les 9 rookies être qualifiés pour la troisième épreuve. Tous étaient sales, plus ou moins blessés et fatigués. Une équipe de Suna s'était qualifiée, deux autres de Konoha encore et l'équipe du nouveau village du Son.

Neji avait passé les qualifications, ce qui ne surprenait pas Hinata. Il était le génie de leur clan, mais surtout une de ses personnelles vendettas. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre la confrontation. Hinata savait que Neji voudrait la battre et elle n'attendait que cela. Elle changerait la fatalité de son cousin et la transformerait en aventure exceptionnelle.

La jeune fille était déterminée à le sauver à sa manière.

Le troisième Hokage les félicita d'être arrivés jusqu'ici. Un instructeur maladif, Gekkou Hayate, qui toussait sans arrêt expliqua les règles. Des pré-éliminations étaient organisées du au trop grand nombre de participants encore présents. Et selon le hasard, un des 21candidats devrait se battre contre deux autres. En contre partie si cette personne remportait le match, elle serait nominée directement en demi-finale : un couteau à double tranchant…

Les adversaires seraient tirés au hasard. Les matchs défilèrent, les adversaires redoublant d'énergie et de ruse pour atteindre l'autre.

Sasuke vs Yoroi : Sasuke vainqueur

Shino vs Abumi : Shino vainqueur

Hinata se rejouit sincèrement pour son équipier.

Le prochain match eut toute l'attention d'Hinata, son cousin ne laissa aucune chance à son adversaire pourtant doué. Lorsque le match prit fin, la jeune fille entendit Gaara murmurer :

« Incapable… » N'était-il pas son frère ?

Hinata encore une fois ne savait quoi penser de ce genin. Elle rapporta rapidement son attention au tableau qui allait annoncer les prochains matchs tandis que Gaara regardait dans sa direction. Elle avait senti ses fréquents coups d'œil, maintenant elle en était sur il savait qu'Hinata était celle qui avait paré son attaque mortelle dans la forêt.

Kankuro vs Neji : Neji vainqueur

Sakura vs Ino : ex-æquo

Ten Ten vs Temari : Temari vainqueur

Shikamaru vs Tsuchi : Shikamaru vainqueur

Hinata le félicita timidement. Le jeune homme la remercia gauchement quand elle lui proposa une pommade pour soigner ses blessures. Leur amitié était encore nouvelle et… bizarre comme dans tous les débuts d'une grande amitié.

Hinata frémit au combat suivant, elle était partagée entre ses deux amis, l'un qui la soutenait sans cesse et l'autre qui lui inspirait une force incroyable.

Naruto vs Kiba : Naruto vainqueur

Gaara vs Lee : Gaara vainqueur.

Hinata enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau pour ne pas venir au secours de Lee. Plusieurs fois, instinctivement, elle s'était accrochée à la rambarde, prête à bondir, les yeux en rage. Il se battait bien, même plus, il mettait en défaut cet adversaire terrifiant, mais lorsque sa jambe fut broyée, Lee retomba à terre inanimé. Hinata mordit à sang sa lèvre.

Chouji vs Kinuta : Kinuta vainqueur. Lorsque Chouji remonta les escaliers avec difficulté, Hinata alla à sa rencontre :

« Hum… Chouji ? Tu as des jutsus très impressionnants. » Elle lui sourit encourageante :

« Tu as fait un beau combat », elle eut un demi-sourire en désignant les deux filles toujours inanimées contre le mur et l'énorme cratère que Chouji avait fait durant le match :

« Au moins toi, tu l'as terminé avec fracas. » Elle lui tendit le paquet de chips qu'Hinata avait gardé pour lui. Chouji lui offrit un sourire plus naturel, il était rasséréné par cette amie inattendue.

« Mais c'est ton tour, maintenant, hein ? » Il leva les yeux vers le panneau, suivit par tous les autres.

Hinata pâlit moins que les autres lorsqu'elle lut :

Hinata vs Misumi + Kabuto.

« Ah… c'est vrai. » Elle sourit et sauta dans l'arène. Elle salua l'instructeur et se tînt droite en attendant les deux adversaires. 

La jeune fille paraissait minuscule dans une pièce aussi vaste. Contre deux concurrents du même village qu'elle, plus vieux, plus aguerris et qui avaient l'habitude de travailler ensemble, la première pensée de la plupart des spectateurs fut : 'elle ne fait pas le poids'.

Shino l'encouragea à sa manière, par un hochement de tête quand elle regarda dans sa direction. Naruto faisait plus de bruit. Neji la fusillait du regard et la jeune fille aurait juré lire sur ses lèvres :

« Perdre en un rien de temps. »

Elle rendit le sourire que lui prodiguait Ten-Ten. Elle avait été mise à mal par son combat mais restait quand même pour l'encourager. Chouji appuyait Naruto dans ses vocalises et même Shikamaru montrait un peu d'énergie pour manifester son amitié.

En dernier lieu, elle vit le regard de Kakashi. Il sourit simplement. Hinata se sentit enveloppée par une protection toute nouvelle faite d'amitiés et de tendresse.

Elle n'allait pas abandonner maintenant, même si tout semblait l'y pousser, Hinata s'en remettrait à elle-même.

Le 3ème Hokage lui-même grimaça devant le mauvais sort de cette petite. Mais il ne vit pas les tremblements qui auraient du à présent l'envahir : les yeux étaient fiers, la tête haute et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

Les deux opposants apparurent. Kabuto, qui avait accueilli les rookies au début de l'épreuve, salua amicalement Hinata.

« Drôle d'endroit pour se retrouver, hum ? » Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire. Son équipier lui assena :

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des politesses. Nous sommes tes sempais, abandonne tout de suite, tu sais que tu vas te faire anéantir. » Kabuto protesta :

« Misumi ! Il y a d'autres manières de le dire ! Ce n'est pas contre toi, Hinata-san. Juste une question de heu… statistiques. » Il attendit une réponse, la confirmation qu'elle allait abandonner mais rien ne vînt.

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas…

-je ne suis pas bonne en statistiques. Répliqua Hinata en souriant. Je ne suis pas non plus bonne à abandonner. »

Sa remarque laissa l'auditoire dans l'étonnement le plus complet. Une gamine prenait le risque de…

Gaara fronça les sourcils, Hinata l'intéressait de plus en plus. Etait-elle si sur d'elle pour refuser ?

Il avait de plus en plus envie de se battre contre elle et de la tuer comme pour Sasuke et d'autres encore de ce village.

« On ne va quand même pas se battre à deux contre une kunoichi minable ! » s'exclama Misumi. Kabuto proposa galamment :

« Je te la laisse, si tu veux. Je ne voulais pas vraiment participer de toute façon. »

Une veine supérieure apparut au front d'Hinata. Elle ne savait s'ils le faisaient pour la déconcentrer ou parce qu'ils ne faisaient même pas attention à sa présence mais une bouffée de colère l'envahit.

Certes elle était à un désavantage, mais la jeune fille savait ce qu'elle faisait, la croyaient-ils suicidaires ou quoi ?

Si Kakashi ne l'avait pas aidé à s'entraîner, il aurait été près d'y croire maintenant.

Deux jets d'eau sortirent de nulle part et éclaboussèrent la figure des deux garçons.

« Qu'est ce que ! » beugla Misumi, ayant du mal apparemment à faire partir l'eau de son corps. Hinata nota ce détail dans un coin de sa tête. Ils levèrent les yeux en même temps qu'Hinata pour qu' voir deux têtes une blonde et l'autre rose leur crier après :

« Pour qui vous vous prenez pour la sous-estimer !

-Vous pensez qu'une kunoichi ne sait pas se battre ?

-Vas-y Hinata ! Défonce-les !

-Putain, ouais ! T'as intérêt !

-Montre leur, à ces vieux pervers de mes deux ce qu'on a dans le ventre !

-C'est plus une question d'examen, mais d'honneur !

-Vas-y, Hinataaaa ! »

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Ino et Sakura l'encourageaient à présent encore plus bruyamment que quiconque. Les garçons essayaient bien de les calmer, mais elles étaient tellement furieuses qu'il valait mieux ne pas les approcher. Hinata sourit, revigorée par cette manifestation d'amitié inattendue. Elle leva le pouce en signe de victoire vers elles, avant de le tendre vers ses adversaires et de le renverser dans un geste solennel et légèrement provocateur.

S'engagea alors le combat. Pour réduire le désavantage, Hinata fit apparaître quelques clones, juste pour récolter des informations sur ses opposants.

Misumi allongea ses membres de façon déconcertante.

Lorsqu'il entoura un des clones, comme un serpent autour de sa proie, et le réduisit en miette, Hinata eut la sensation de caoutchouc contre sa peau encore un peu mouillé, surement du au jet d'eau de tout à l'heure. Cela l'empêchait d'avoir une parfaite grippe sur les clones d'Hinata.

Déjà un indice sur comment le vaincre.

Kabuto restait en arrière, laissant apparemment Misumi se déchaîner. Hinata devait garder un œil sur lui. Elle savait pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre qu'il était rapide et efficace en jutsu médical.

Hinata réfléchissait à toute vitesse, tandis que Misumi cherchait à la saisir. Son Byakugan ne marcherait pas sur l'homme caoutchouc puisqu'il arrivait à rendre sa peau molle et impénétrable aux coups.

Seule sa tête et son cou, bien protégés du reste, ne se transformaient pas. Elle pouvait le toucher ici mais il y avait un point vital parmi les autres points qu'Hinata risquait d'enfoncer.

Et elle ne pouvait baisser sa garde face à Kabuto. S'il l'attaquait alors qu'elle se concentrait sur Misumi, la jeune fille n'aurait pas le temps de réagir.

A moins que… elle ne les attaquât en même temps. Mais seule la vraie Hinata pouvait attaquer avec son hérédité Hyuuga. Ses clones ne lui serviraient à rien. Elle garda le Byakugan actif, feignant de vouloir se servir d'un des jutsu de son clan tandis qu'elle mettait son plan en exécution.

Il lui suffirait de…

« Trop tard ! » cria Misumi en saisissant sa cheville. Hinata sentit des os protester contre la torsion qu'il imposait, elle retînt un cri. Comment se libérer et vite, vite ! vite !

Ca y est !

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra et désactiva son Byakugan. La jeune fille murmura avant d'être bâillonnée :

« suiton…

-désolé, fit Kabuto en s'approchant, je vais devoir te faire un peu mal. » Hinata ouvrit les yeux pour le dévisager mais aucune peur ne se lisait sur son visage. Kabuto s'arrêta :

« Que… » Hinata glissa de l'emprise de Misumi. Elle se transformait en eau :

« Un clone d'eau, s'exclama Misumi en la relâchant.

-Non, attends, ce n'est pas possible… » Voulut le prévenir Kabuto mais trop tard.

La flaque d'eau s'agita, grandit, et s'étendit telle une vague gigantesque submergeant Misumi et Kabuto. Hinata émergea de l'eau et souffla :

« Fûton ! » L'eau qui glissa de ses lèvres se glaça alors pour emprisonner les deux adversaires.

Elle rajouta :

« suiton Suiryuudan Kaiten No Jutsu ! » Deux dragons sortirent de ses paumes, traversant le mur d'eau qui leur donna plus de force avant de s'enrouler autour des deux genins. Une prison de glace doublée de chakra.

Hinata sauta à terre et reprit son souffle. Pas une seule fois, elle n'avait utilisé ses talents qui la reconnaissaient comme étant une Hyuuga. La jeune fille s'était appuyée sur son entraînement et son intelligence.

Hayate mis fin au match et désigna Hinata vainqueur. La jeune fille libéra alors les deux autres de la prison de glace.

Kabuto vaincu mais bon joueur la félicita mais Misumi lui était en colère.

Il l'attaqua par derrière et avant que les jounins n'aient pu réagir, Hinata se saisit à une vitesse impressionnante du genin. Quand elle en eut fini, ses bras et ses jambes étaient noués d'une façon assez peu orthodoxe.

Il était à l'image d'un contorsionniste, sauf que Misumi était inanimé sur le sol Hinata ayant en même temps pressé un point non vital pour l'assommer.

Kabuto perdit alors de sa superbe, soudain il fut moins sur que même sans la gêne de Misumi, il aurait gagné ce match.

L'auditoire du attendre quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Hinata avait prouvé à tous que ce n'était pas du à la chance si elle avait gagné. Ni à la courtoisie de ses sempais comme le laissait croire Kabuto.

« Hinata Hyuuga, nominée en demi-finale pour la 3ème épreuve. » Des éclats de joie parvinrent en bas. Hinata leva la tête pour laisser éclater un sourire sublime. Elle leva le poing en signe de victoire comme Naruto qui sauta à sa rencontre suivit de près par les autres pour la féliciter:

« C'était une sacrée rencontre ! » Il coinça le cou de la jeune fille autour de son bras :

« Tu en caches beaucoup des comme ça ? Bouahaha ! Si tu avais vu la tête des autres !

-tu n'étais pas mal non plus, répliqua Shikamaru, il se tourna vers Hinata, il a failli tordre le cou à l'homme caoutchouc quand il voulait te faire abandonner. » Chouji fit une chose qui toucha profondément Hinata, il lui tendit son paquet de chips et lui offrit l'avant dernière. Il ajouta :

« Pour la combattante ! » La jeune fille sourit de leurs intentions, soulagée d'avoir passé le test.

Ten-Ten vînt également la féliciter. Ino et Sakura elles, ne cachèrent par leur joie. Elles étaient maladroites dans leurs démonstrations d'affection mais sincères. Hinata avait pu noter leur changement de comportement vis-à-vis de Lee. Apparemment dans la forêt de la mort, Lee était venu à leur rescousse, imposant maintenant le respect des deux jeunes filles et leur amitié.

Hinata chercha également du regard Kakashi, mais ne le trouva nulle part. Elle ne put démentir la déception au fond d'elle-même. La jeune fille se reprit, il devait avoir une bonne raison, surement était-il avec Sasuke qui était sorti vainqueur mais très affaibli de son combat.

Elle chassa ses inquiétudes et profita du moment présent. L'aventure n'était pas terminée pour elle et cet examen lui permettait de renforcer les liens avec ses amis.

Il était l'heure maintenant de p anser les blessures et de continuer l'entraînement. L'hokage les informa que la 3ème épreuve aurait lieu dans un mois, le temps pour certains de guérir, d'autres d'améliorer leurs techniques. Les huit participants se mirent en ligne et saluèrent l'Hokage et les instructeurs.

Hinata croisa le regard de Neji qui était à quelques mètres d'elle. Dans un mois… ils pourraient enfin en découdre.

L'un comme l'autre attendait cela avec impatience.

**Pouaahhhh ! Je me suis cassée la tête sur ces deux chapitres o !**

**Je me suis fait grâce des autres matchs, pas grand-chose ne change sauf que MOUAHAHAH Hinata leur a mis la raclée!**

**J'ai bien aimé écrire le retournement de situation avec Sakura et Ino ^^. Je les imagine bien se mettre en pétard pour défendre Hinata.**

**Heureuse d'avoir enfin pu démêler ce que j'avais en tête, bien sur rien de ce que je voulais ne s'est déroulé comme prévu. Le chapitre neuf est hésitant, je suis désolée XD je vais l'améliorer si je peux.**

**Pour le 10, je commençais à y voir plus clair donc il est correct, je pense...**

**Ah ! Je transforme un peu les jutsus, je ne les connais pas tous, j'en invente beaucoup, bref je les remixe à ma façon.**

**Donc Hinata maîtrise déjà deux éléments, vous pensez que je vais m'arrêter là ?**

**Hum ?**

…

**Mouahahah…**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes bêtises et fautes d'orthographe.**

**J'ai quatre jours pour écrire le prochain chapitre, voyons si je peux le publier d'ici là. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap. 11.**

**Salutations ! Je ne possède toujours pas Naruto…**

**Merci aux accros pour les reviews toujours aussi encourageantes ! Vous êtes supers !**

**Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici alors merci et bravo pour avoir tenu !**

**Une petite citation qui va bien à Black Hinata :**

'_Une sorcière est une fée que l'on a offensée (Katharine Briggs)'_

**Ok, on ne rigole plus, si je ne m'emporte pas dans un élan d'inspiration incontrôlée, il est très probable que le Neji vs Hinata plus Hiashi vs Hinata (non Hiashi ne passe pas l'examen de Chuunins, mais il peut bien se prendre la tête avec son ado de fille ?) aient lieu.**

**Kakashi va avoir quelques surprises également, je pense…**

**Je rappelle que ceux qui ont passé les éliminations sont Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, Temari, Kinuta, Neji et Hinata.**

**Oui ils sont neuf mais je ne vous refais pas la feinte : Ah ! Elle en met deux K.O d'un coup parce qu'elle est trop forte un point c'est tout et parce que ça fait plaisir à l'auteur de la fiction.**

**Enfin dans les prochains chapitres je vais pouvoir me libérer de mon traumatisme : le combat Neji x Hinata…**

**TOUTES CES NUITS D'INSOMNIE OU JE CASSAIS LA FIGURE A NEJI (pour son bien) VONT SE REALISER !**

**-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre 3 chapitres… **

**-3CHAPITRES NAN MAIS OH !**

**-Oui je sais… mais c'est difficile pour, pour…**

**-Espèce de PATATE va… cherche pas des mots compliqués pour dire que tu es complètement désorganisée.**

'**. . .' **

**Touché, coulé. **

**La suite !**

Hinata, courait, trébuchait et courait de plus en plus vite. Elle éclatait de rire par moments, trop heureuse pour se soucier de ce que pensait les autres et pour contenir sa joie en elle. La jeune fille gravit en quelques minutes le chemin qui la menait au Monument funéraire, là où elle trouverait surement Kakashi.

Quand la jeune fille était venue voir comment allaient Kiba, Lee, Sasuke et Chouji, elle n'avait pas vu Kakashi. Dans son empressement à rejoindre ses amis, Hinata avait faillit rentrer dans une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds. Reconnaissant Tsunade-sama, celle qui deviendrait surement Hokage quand le vieil homme choisirait de se retirer, Hinata se confondit en excuses avant de la saluer correctement.

Tsunade ne fit que rire de l'énergie de la jeune fille. L'enfant qu'elle avait connu timide et introvertie était aujourd'hui rayonnante. Tsunade la félicita pour s'être qualifiée au troisième examen et lui souhaita bonne chance.

« Merci, fit Hinata en souriant, mais je n'aurai pas réussi sans mon professeur.

-Kurenai ? Elle doit être fière de toi !

-Ah… je… Je ne sais pas. » La jeune fille hésitait quand on lui disait qu'elle pouvait être fière d'elle, la ninja n'y était vraiment pas habituée.

« Il faut que je remercie Kakashi-sensei également.

-Hum ! J'en ai entendu parler. C'est étrange venu de sa part. Il n'est pas du genre à, enfin… tu devrais surement y aller, Hinata. » La jeune fille hocha la tête, curieuse par la brusque gêne de l'adulte. Elle la salua et repartit en courant. Tsunade l'avertit en riant :

« Et on ne court pas dans un hôpital ! »

Une fois Hinata partie, Tsunade soupira :

« J'ai failli lâcher des bribes de son passé. »

Une fois rassurée sur l'état de ses camarades, Hinata n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, en parler à Kakashi. Kurenai lui avait dit qu'il était parti pendant son match. Si la jeune fille pouvait faire quelque chose, c'était au moins lui dire combien elle était reconnaissante pour son aide. C'était grâce à lui que la jeune fille avait pu se battre et se rapprocher un peu plus de ses rêves. Bientôt arrivée au sommet de la place, la jeune fille ralentit pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Elle repassa en boucle dans sa tête le combat puis l'annonce de sa victoire. _Sa _victoire…

_J'ai eu de la chance…_

_Je-Je ne pense pas que Hinata-chan ait eu de la ch-chance… MAIS DU TALENT ! NOM DE DIEU COMME TU AS GÉRÉ !_

_Et leurs têtes, vous avez vu ? C'était sublime !_

_BOUAHAHAH ! Hinata la tueuse !_

_Ou mieux Hinata la bombe atomique !_

_HINATA OU LE CAUCHEMAR DES PERVERS !_

_GWAWAWAWAAAAA !_

Hinata resta glacée sur place, elle n'avait pas dit un mot : entendait-elle des voix ? Elle se retourna lentement, hésitante à reconnaître le fait qu'elle perdait peut-être vraiment la tête. La jeune fille sursauta et exprima sa surprise :

« Ino ? Sakura ?

-Yo ! firent-elles en cœur avec un grand sourire. » Hinata se moqua d'elle-même, personne ne se parlait à soi-même ni entendait des voix fictives débattre des choix de la personne. C'était stupide.

Les deux filles avaient des fleurs à la main.

« Vous allez rendre visite aux garçons? » Elles hochèrent la tête :

« On t'a vu passé et on a voulu te saluer.

-Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-Je viens d'y aller, Hinata sourit, ils essayaient de s'enfuir de l'hôpital. » Les filles serrèrent les poings :

« Cette bande de… grogna Ino,

-… crétins ! Finit Sakura. » Hinata se mordit la lèvre, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du le dire ?

Avant de partir en trombe pour leur donner une bonne correction, les filles l'assurèrent qu'elles seraient là pour l'encourager dans trois semaines.

Hinata leur rendit leur signe de main, pensive. La vie pouvait jouer de ces tours. Qui aurait cru qu'elle deviendrait amie avec des personnes aussi différentes? Si la jeune fille ne s'était jamais révoltée, peut-être encore aujourd'hui resterait-elle l'enfant peu sur d'elle et sans cesse diminuée.

Elle le devait encore à Kakashi… Elle reprit sa course vers le Monument.

Aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial pour Hinata. Elle avait 16ans. Ce moment de liberté qu'on lui accordait, elle voulait le passer avec Kakashi. Peut-être la laisserait-il lire ses livres si précieux ? La jeune fille ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait. Quand elle avait posé la question, Kakashi avait détourné le regard et murmuré :

« Perfectionnement personnel, recherche d'informations. Assez barbant en somme. » Pourtant l'étincelle qu'il avait dans son œil sans le Sharingan détrompait cette affirmation. Bref Hinata se sentait d'humeur curieuse et malicieuse.

Elle rit de soi-même en accélérant.

Arrivée au Monument, Hinata s'approcha calmement, respectant l'endroit de recueillement. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Elle choisit de patienter, n'ayant que trop de temps pour cette journée de repos.

Comme toujours elle s'avança devant la pierre et s'accroupit. Hinata passa le bout des doigts sur les gravures. Sa main tomba sur celle de sa mère, la jeune fille sourit.

« Toi aussi tu m'as surement aidée à avancer, maman. » Sa pensée s'envola loin, Hinata souhaita qu'elle atteigne sa mère.

La jeune fille récita une prière pour sa mère et les autres défunts avant de s'écarter. Hinata contourna l'édifice et s'assit sur une des marches. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et observa les nuages.

Hinata finissait par apprécier cet endroit. A la différence du cimetière, des souvenirs autres qu'empreints de tristesse s'y attachaient.

Kakashi l'avait sauvée ici. La jeune fille rassembla ses genoux contre sa poitrine et sourit distraitement. Aujourd'hui, il avait occupé un grand nombre de ses pensées. Plus que d'habitude.

Hinata se prenait à rêver des cheveux argentés. Il y avait aussi un sourire derrière le masque qui apparaissait souvent. La jeune fille se rendit compte que son odeur lui était devenue familière. Elle aimait le savoir près d'elle, anticipait leurs rencontres et ce qu'elle lui dirait. Hinata ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher son esprit de vagabonder à certains souvenirs où ils avaient été très proches.

La jeune fille sentit ses joues se colorer, elle appuya son front contre ses genoux pour apaiser les battements de son cœur.  
C'était surement normal comme réaction, après tout, elle était… jeune. Et il était… vieux ? Non, Hinata ne le voyait pas ainsi. Pour elle, Kakashi était déconcertant, surprenant, intelligent, drôle et à la fois mature, masculin, attirant, fascinant, sexy…

Wow… d'où est-ce que c'était venu _ça _? Hinata voulut bannir ce terme de son esprit. La jeune fille avait du l'entendre par hasard et pourtant il revînt la hanter. C'était comme affirmer qu'on aimait se faire arracher les dents avec une cuillère que de refuser à Kakashi le fait d'être… d'être… charmant.

Charmant dans son originalité, rectifia Hinata avec un sourire, car Kakashi savait être déroutant par moments. Elle étouffa son rire en pensant à ses frasques et aux excuses fantasques pour ses retards fréquents. La jeune fille se le représenta devant elle sans aucune difficulté entrain de frotter l'arrière de son crâne avec l'air d'un gamin ayant fait une bêtise dont il serait fier même s'il savait qu'il se ferait attraper. Un air de dire : punis-moi si tu l'oses, je recommencerai ! Hinata pouffa devant cette image peu adulte de son professeur.

« Yo ! Aurai-je le plaisir d'être le sujet de la blague ? » Hinata était encore plongée dans ses songes quand la voix retentit près d'elle. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers l'origine du son. Hinata souriait encore la tête dans les nuages quand elle souffla :

« Kakashi… » Le jounin frémit. Savait-elle combien ses lèvres l'invitaient en ce moment ? Le ton rogue de sa voix avouait que la jeune fille pensait vraiment à lui lorsqu'il l'y avait surpris.

Ses yeux un peu dans le vague ne le voyaient pas très bien, mais il était sur que ce à quoi elle pensait devait être très agréable.

Argh ! Pourquoi Kakashi devait-il interpréter tout ce qui la concernait, d'une façon aussi… aussi…

_Pervertie ?_

_Vicieuse ?_

_Libertine ?_

_Débauchée ?_

_Dépravée ?_

_Tordue ?_

_Et ô combien excitante…_

_Argh !_ se reprit Kakashi. Si les deux s'y mettaient, il était le seul à pouvoir garder le sang…

…_Chaaauuuud !_

…froid.

Et s'il ne faisait pas attention, il pourrait la…

…_Basculer sauvagement sur l'herbe, l'embrasser avec fougue et lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle avec toute son ardeur._

…Blesser et mettre un terme à leur relation privilégiée d'…

…_D'amants aussi ardents l'un que l'autre._

…d'amis, D'AMIS. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une…

…_tension insupportable entre eux,_

…relation saine entre eux, et il était prêt à…

…_assouvir les pulsions qui vrillaient son être lorsqu'elle ne demandait qu'à s'abandonner à la tentation de…_

…l'aider en toute circonstance.

…_s'offrir à lui._

« Nom de Dieu… » Grogna Kakashi derrière son masque. _Si elle ne fait rien, je ne jure plus de rien._

A l'instant où il pensa cela, Hinata se leva d'un bond :

« Hinata ? » souffla Kakashi, la gorge serrée.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire :

« Je vous cherchais !

-Ah ? Son cœur battit plus vite.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai… » L'imagination de Kakashi devenait délirante : il avait l'impression d'être sur une étoile filante où rien ne pourrait l'atteindre que ce visage lunaire qui était devenu son soleil. La jeune fille termina comme si c'était l'évènement le plus heureux de la terre :

« 16ans ! »

…

CRASH !

_Houston à Kakashi, problème technique. Décollage annulé. Retour à la réalité._

«Eh bien, joyeux anniversaire dans ce cas, Hinata. » La jeune fille le remercia sans se rendre compte du changement qui s'opérait en Kakashi.

16ans… Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer… Bon sang, une gamine.

Non, une kunoichi se rectifia-t-il aussitôt. Elle s'était suffisamment battue pour qu'on lui reconnaisse de ne plus être une enfant.

Mais pourtant… Kakashi soupira en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que sa douce Hinata racontait. Elle était euphorique aujourd'hui, c'était rare de la voir ainsi, précieux même.

Il avait envie de la protéger contre tout ce qui faisait mal. Mais c'était impossible. La barrière que Kakashi s'était imposée était sur le point de craquer. Bientôt Hinata serait en âge de… comprendre et d'expérimenter ce genre de sentiments si cela n'était pas déjà fait. Et la jalousie qui le consuma à cette idée, imaginant Hinata avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, laissa un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Elle était encore innocente, Kakashi ne pouvait se résoudre à… lui ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle désormais.

« … Vous êtes d'accord ? fit la petite voix d'Hinata

-Hum ?

-Vous n'avez rien écouté ! » Elle rie doucement. Kakashi se tendit, il fallait que cela s'arrête, il ferma les yeux appréhendant ce qu'il allait faire. Pendant ce temps Hinata répéta :

« Je veux vous remercier de m'avoir aidée ! Ce match je l'ai gagné grâce à vous…

-Hinata… fit-il dans un murmure.

- si vous n'étiez pas été là, je…

-Hinata ! » Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui surprise. Kakashi soupira :

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de donner le mérite aux autres. Tu as travaillé par toi-même. Tu t'es battue avec ta propre force et ta volonté, tu t'es fait des amis par toi-même. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

-Mais… elle balbutia, je…

- Tu peux te débrouiller seule maintenant, ne fais pas l'enfant gâté. Tu ne peux pas suivre un vieux loup comme moi toute ta vie. »

Hinata resta sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Déconcertant était un mot faible pour le décrire… un vrai, un vrai… ! Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Hinata nota intérieurement qu'elle devrait parfaire ce côté de son vocabulaire avec l'aide d'Ino et Sakura.

Pourquoi l'écartait-il soudain si facilement de lui ? La jeune fille était alarmée par ce brusque changement, elle ne voulait que passer du temps avec… avec quelqu'un qui visiblement ne voulait pas de sa compagnie. 

Une bouffée de colère l'envahit, elle se sentait tellement stupide d'avoir couru tout le long du chemin et d'avoir attendu qu'il se montre pour se faire rejeter ainsi.

Un mot était sur le bout de sa langue, la jeune fille trop énervée pour le retenir s'exclama :

« Merde ! » Elle serra les poings et partit sans se retourner. Kakashi était resté sur le choc, il s'attendait à se faire gifler, à la voir pleurer et il aurait aussitôt regretté de s'être comporté comme un véritable… enfoiré.

Mais de là à ce qu'Hinata le foudroie du regard, crache rageusement un mot… hors de son vocabulaire habituel et s'en aille sans même lui crier après…

Le jounin se sentait comme un total… abruti. Mais cela valait mieux ainsi, il ferma les yeux en respirant plus lentement.  
Pourquoi est-ce que la raison faisait autant mal, alors ? Pourquoi sa poitrine semblait-elle aussi lourde ?

Il jeta un regard au Mémorial, le nom d'Uchiha Obito flasha aussitôt devant ses yeux. Kakashi soupira de nouveau :

« Tu dois surement penser que je suis un total abruti toi aussi, hum ? » Un autre nom glissa sous ses yeux, et il frémit :

« Et tu n'es pas le seul. » Kakashi se releva et partit en forêt pour une longue ballade, laissant derrière lui les noms d'Uchiha et Hyuuga lui vriller le dos.

Hinata rentra dans l'enceinte des Hyuuga et salua les personnes qui l'accueillaient. Elle s'entendait mieux avec la branche 'inférieure' des Hyuuga. Hinata était plus ouverte avec ces personnes qui portaient avec fierté le nom de Hyuuga mais ne dédaignaient pas pour autant les autres. La jeune fille était sensible à la punition qui leur était infligée : porter un sceau pour les maintenir sous contrôle. S'il y avait une chose qu'Hinata comptait faire, c'était bien révoquer cette règle d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il y avait certes quelques personnes de la branche principale qu'elle appréciait dont Hanabi, mais la jeune fille ne les voyait pas souvent.

Que ce soit des gens de son clan qu'elle aimât ou non, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant. Hinata était furieuse après CET homme. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, rappelant étrangement le choc de la confrontation qu'elle avait eu il y a quelques mois avec son père : ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient reparlés jusqu'ici.

Depuis qu'elle était qualifiée pour l'épreuve des Chuunins, les regards qu'on portait sur elle, n'étaient plus les mêmes. Du moins on n'osait plus ouvertement les lancer. Car Hinata soutenait à présent les regards les plus assassins, les plus médisants, jusqu'à les réduire au silence.

Seule Hanabi osa l'approcher avec Kyoko.

« Onee-chan ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Humph !

- Hinata-sama, est-ce que quelqu'un vous a importuné ?

-Groumph !

-Sais-tu dire autre chose que des onomatopées ? **(note de moi : vas y pour écrire ça… et le répéter 5 fois à voix haute…)**

-Merde ! » Répéta pour la deuxième fois de la journée Hinata. » Kyoko s'étouffa d'épouvante. Hanabi eut un drôle sourire :

« Ah ? Ca marche, et une phrase sujet verbe complément ?

-Dehors ! Gronda Hinata

- ca ne marche pas…

-Ou je t'étripe ! » Hanabi éclata de rire :

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. » Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut le dire, Hanabi et Kyoko se retrouvèrent à la porte de la chambre d'Hinata.

« Ah si… » Admit calmement Hanabi. Elle se tourna vers Kyoko avec un grand sourire :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je m'occupe d'elle, peux-tu aller nous chercher du thé s'il te plaît ?

-Du saké ! » S'exclama Hinata qui faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Les yeux horrifiés de Kyoko s'écarquillèrent encore plus, au point qu'Hanabi d'abord alarmée, attendait avec impatience qu'ils sortent de leurs orbites. Mais ils restèrent à leur place et Kyoko bafouilla :

« Je… hem ! Je vais chercher ce qu'il vous faut. » Hanabi la remercia, prit une grande respiration et rentra de nouveau dans la chambre de sa sœur. Elle s'attendait un peu à recevoir divers objets volants dans sa direction mais fut surprise de la voir se diriger vers sa fenêtre. Hinata ouvrit en grand sa fenêtre :

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas encore l'âge de boire… observa tranquillement Hanabi

-Hum ! répliqua Hinata qui s'apprêtait à enjamber la fenêtre :

-Où vas-tu ? demanda négligemment Hanabi en s'étalant confortablement sur le lit de sa sœur.

« Prendre l'air, grommela Hinata, et casser la figure aux ours mal lunés qui ne sont pas fichus d'être compréhensibles au commun des mortels.

-Je vois, fit seulement Hanabi, qui ne voyait pas mais n'avait après tout que huit ans malgré sa précocité pour comprendre certaines choses. » Hinata soupira et ferma à demi sa fenêtre avant de s'asseoir sur le plancher, en face de sa petite sœur.

Hinata plaça ses bras en arrière de sorte qu'elle s'appuya dessus et relaxa son cou. La jeune fille respira profondément et poussa un long soupir avant de s'allonger :

« Hanabi ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que les hommes peuvent avoir leurs périodes à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai que huit ans et tu es ma seule expérience dans cette matière. Je demanderai bien à Neji mais heu… » Elles firent en même temps :

« C'est comme s'il les avait tout le temps. » Elles éclatèrent de rire.

Hinata se rassit et plaça une main devant ses yeux. Un silence s'installa entre elles. Hanabi attendit juste que sa sœur parle, trop contente de pouvoir développer ses connaissances en matière d'adolescence. Depuis l'esclandre qu'Hinata avait provoquée, elle s'était jurée d'essayer de l'égaler voire de la surpasser pour affronter leur père.

Sa sœur qui venait d'avoir seize ans parla doucement :

« Je voulais juste passer un moment avec lui, comme on le faisait avant… Il a commencé à parler comme si ce n'était pas lui. A me dire que je devrais le laisser tranquille, voler de mes propres ailes et blablabla… » Elle s'allongea sur le sol. Sa petite sœur remarqua :

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose s'il pense que c'est pour ton bien.

-NON ! s'exclama Hinata en s'asseyant d'un bon, je sais ce qui est bien et mal pour moi. Et je veux…

-Tu veux… passer du temps avec lui ?

-Non. Plus maintenant. » Hinata se rallongea et bouda en accusant le plafond de sa mauvaise humeur.

« Ah. Commenta Hanabi.

-Cet… idiot ! fit de nouveau Hinata en se relevant, il a, il ! Il…

-Il quoi ?

-IL M'ENERVE ! » Hinata se renversa en arrière et énuméra avec ses mains :

« Il est agaçant, lunatique, bizarre, incompréhensible, changeant, agaçant…

-Tu l'as déjà dit, fit remarquer Hanabi

-Parce qu'il l'est vraiment ! S'emporta Hinata en levant la tête pour fusiller du regard sa sœur.

-Je vois.

-Mais il est pire que ça, il… !

-Il quoi ? Soupira Hanabi.

-Il… M'ENERVE !

-Tu l'as déjà… commença la petite avant que sa sœur ne l'interrompe :

« JE SAIS ! Mais… » Hinata se releva et s'assit à genoux. Elle joignit ses mains :

« Je ne le comprends pas… » Hanabi glissa un regard à sa sœur, l'air blessé d'Hinata lui serra le cœur. Qui que soit cette personne, elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer facilement si Hinata ne l'avait pas déjà réduit en miette.

Kyoko arriva à ce moment avec un plateau chargé de trois tasses, une théière et… de la glace avec parfums différents. Hanabi soupira :

« Juste à temps. » Hinata aida Kyoko à l'installer sur la table et s'empara de la glace au chocolat.

Au fur et à mesure, la jeune fille se calma sous l'œil inquiet de Kyoko. Hanabi après cette thérapie très instructive prit parfum grenadine. Elle était une enfant après tout et l'apport de sucre était crucial pour son bon développement psychique.

Elles avaient réussi à calmer Hinata mais un seul homme autre que celui du matin réussit à pulvériser leurs efforts. Si l'humeur d'Hinata n'était plus massacrante elle restait encore sur les nerfs.

On annonça le repas de midi, et pour fêter la qualification de Hyuuga au tournoi de Chuunins, Neji fut convié ainsi que d'autres membres importants.

Hinata salua son père et les membres du clan avant de prendre sa place en face d'Hanabi. Elle avait renoncé au titre d'héritière mais restait la fille aînée de Hiashi Hyuuga.

Le début du repas se passa normalement dans le calme habituel des réceptions privées.

Hiashi était dérangé par le comportement de ses filles. Hanabi fixait sa sœur avec un drôle de sourire et Hinata semblait retenir un fou rire en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elles évitaient de dévisager Neji mais semblaient constamment lui jeter des regards. Il fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvaient-elles se permettre tant de frivolités ? Il était tant qu'elles grandissent.

« Neji, fit-il, je te félicite d'avoir été qualifié à la 3ème épreuve. J'espère que tu pourras soutenir la renommée de notre clan, une fois dans l'arène.

-J'y compte bien, répondit poliment Neji », qui jeta un regard vers Hinata, celle-ci restait imperturbable, son sourire toujours aux lèvres mais… quelque chose avait changé. L'immobilité de son visage dévoilait une tension retenue. Etait-il le seul à se rendre compte que Hiashi oubliait ouvertement que sa propre fille s'était également qualifiée ? Les autres membres ne bronchaient pas. 

Neji rapporta son attention à Hinata. Elle les contemplait tous, très amusée. Etait-ce lui où il ne partageait pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant dans la situation présente.

Hanabi voulut intervenir :

«Hum… père… » Hiashi la reprit :

« Ne commence pas à prendre l'habitude de bafouiller comme ta sœur! » Hanabi baissa les yeux et s'excusa. Un rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres d'Hinata quand elle se renversa sur son dossier :

« Père, je pense que ce qu'Hanabi tentait de vous dire, était qu'il y avait une autre personne parmi les Hyuuga à s'être qualifiée. Bien que je félicite chaleureusement Neji-nii san pour avoir réussi. » Hinata lui offrit un grand sourire :

« Malgré le fait que nous soyons rivaux, je nous souhaite une rencontre juste et honnête pour démêler nos désaccords, n'est ce pas mon cousin ? » Neji hocha la tête, mal à l'aise, d'où lui venait cette nouvelle assurance et cette agressivité ? Elle ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher son intention de lui prouver son point.

Neji pouvait déceler dans les yeux à présent insolents d'Hinata une douleur incomparable. Une blessure qui ne guérirait pas de si vite. Une once de culpabilité vînt le taquiner mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y accorder plus d'importance car Hinata ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle se pencha en avant, l'innocence incarnée :

« Avez-vous appris par hasard qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Hum… ou peut-être pensiez-vous déjà connaître les résultats ? Ce n'est qu'une question de 'destin' après tout.

-Se battre contre deux ninjas de Konoha n'a aucun mérite, répliqua durement Hiashi

-C'était donc cela ! s'exclama Hinata. Je suis navrée de vous décevoir à nouveau, père. Mais je suis assurée que vous en ayez pris l'habitude désormais. Je vous engage pourtant à venir voir les combats, non pas pour moi mais pour Neji qui mérite toute votre attention. Quand à moi, peut-être devrais-je me battre les yeux fermés pour ne pas attirer la honte sur notre clan ? J'y songerai assurément si cela pouvait vous inciter à venir… » Elle se leva et fit une révérence. Avant de partir Hinata se retourna:

« Par hasard… Sauriez-vous quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ? » Hiashi se tût. Hinata sourit tristement :

« Je m'en doutais un peu. Ce n'est pas grave, nous nous complétons si bien père. Si vous êtes certain jusqu'à l'erreur de mon existence je suis quand à moi assurée d'être toujours déçue par mon père… »

Elle quitta la pièce dans un silence de plomb.

Hinata avait le cœur lourd quand elle fila hors de l'enceinte principale du clan Hyuuga pour foncer aux terrains d'entraînement.

Elle avait juste eu le temps d'agripper quelques kunai et dagues. Parfait ! Ce serait son programme d'anniversaire, se venger sur des cibles jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe d'épuisement. Bon plan.

Hinata alla sur un petit terrain entouré par la forêt, il était le plus éloigné du village et peu utilisé à cette heure où tous les guerriers devaient se nourrir.

Des cibles étaient accrochées à différents arbres ou rochers. Hinata accrocha avec une ficelle ses cheveux en arrière. Elle les avait laissés pousser pour… cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent.  
Elle les aurait bien tranchés tout de suite avec sa dague si la jeune fille ne trouvait pas cela puéril : ils ne lui avaient rien fait. Hinata choisit alors d'exprimer sa colère et d'exulter à travers les efforts.

Ne penser à rien se répéta la jeune fille à elle-même.

Ne. Penser. A. Rien.

Elle atteignit toutes les cibles mais ce n'était pas suffisant. La kunoichi continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les dagues traversent la pierre Hinata insufflait du chakra dans tous ces mouvements par saccade. Lorsqu'elle vit la fissure profonde que sa dague avait infligée au rocher, la jeune fille se mordit férocement la lèvre. Elle avait envie de pleurer, d'un chagrin inconsolable comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Il n'y avait alors que les bulles de savons et sa mère pour sécher ses larmes.

Non, non… pas maintenant, supplia Hinata dans sa tête. Ne pense à rien. Mais les images de sa mère défilaient dans sa tête. Hinata laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps et sa main agrippait encore inconsciemment un kunai : les jeux, les histoires, les secrets d'enfants, la rencontre avec Neji son premier ami, la naissance d'Hanabi un nouveau camarade de jeu pour elle, les bulles de savon, ses bêtises qui faisaient rire sa mère, le bonheur qui durerait toujours… jusqu'au décès où tout était devenu gris. Neji s'était fait posé le sceau de contrôle sur son front, Hanabi et elles ne se voyaient plus que rarement. Sa petite sœur devait subir à sa place l'entraînement acharné de son père. Et elle… recroquevillée sur elle-même, incapable et désespérée.

Hinata fronça les sourcils et serra le poing.

« Merde… Merde. Merde ! MERDE ! » Elle balança avec toute sa force et sa colère le kunai dans une direction, il traversa un arbre et continua sa route.

Hinata respirait avec précipitation, elle fusilla du regard ses mains : la jeune fille s'était égratignée. En serrant les dents, elle nota de partir à la recherche du kunai disparu.

Pour s'épuiser un peu plus, Hinata choisit d'enchaîner les attaques. Coup de pied, coups de poings, saut en arrière, coup de pied retourné, uppercut ainsi de suite.

Un mouvement se fit derrière elle, instinctivement Hinata se retourna pour mettre un rapide coup de pied au niveau du cou.

La jeune fille n'effleura même pas la personne, reconnaissant tout de suite le bandeau protecteur de Konoha et les yeux caractéristiques d'un seul clan, elle s'immobilisa. L'homme en face d'elle la salua en souriant :

« Jolis réflexes. Je pensais ne pas avoir fait de bruit.» Hinata grommela quelque chose comme un mouvement d'ombre qui l'aurait trahi. Elle retira la menace de son pied contre son cou et reprit une position neutre. Il rit sincèrement :

« Je vois. Je ne veux pas te déranger dans ton… entraînement. Je pense que c'est à toi. » Il tendit un kunai avec une tache de sang dessus.

« Ah ! » fit seulement la jeune fille. Son visage neutre craquela, l'envie de pleurer lui reprit. L'homme nota sa frustration, il continua avec un sourire :

« Si tu te le demandes, ce n'est pas mon sang. » Il baissa les yeux pour fixer un point sur la jeune fille. Hinata cacha instinctivement ses mains dans son dos, elle savait d'où venait le sang.

« Désolé si vous avez du éviter le kunai. C'était imprudent de ma part.

-Non, non ! Démentit l'homme, je me suis approché quand j'ai entendu ta… euh voix. » Hinata blêmît légèrement : l'entendre jurer n'était pas vraiment une bonne raison de provoquer une rencontre.

« A vrai dire, continua-t-il, si tu veux arriver à sortir toute la colère, il faudrait que tu revois ton registre d'insultes. » Cette remarque aussi rapide qu'inattendue, laissa Hinata sans voix.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches :

« Ah moins que jurer comme une jolie demoiselle suffise ?

-la f… murmura Hinata le visage légèrement baissé.

-Hum ? Excuses moi, je n'ai pas entendu ? » Hinata leva brusquement la tête, les yeux remplis de colère :

« LA FERME ! » Sans plus réfléchir, elle fonça sur lui. Il évita ses coups, ne faisant que reculer, parer et sourire. Hinata voulait lui enlever cette bouche qui la provoquait. Elle voulait que son air désinvolte s'en aille avec lui par la même occasion.

« La ferme ! Vous êtes tous… tous des… crétins ! » Elle enchaînait les coups, tandis que le jeune homme l'écoutait patiemment :

« Incapables de dire clairement ce que vous pensez ! Ce que vous ressentez ! Parce que vous ne pensez qu'à vous battre, qu'à l'honneur, qu'aux missions, qu'AU CLAN ! VOUS N'EN AVEZ RIEN A FOUTRE DE CE QUE JE PEUX RESSENTIR. » Elle asséna des coups plus violents :

« Stupides… Abrutis… Vieux pervers mal-lunés… lâches ! Parce que vous êtes tous des lâches, à quoi bon vouloir être mon ami si c'est pour m'abandonner sur un coup de tête ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, JE N'AI PAS BESOIN QU'ON S'OCCUPE DE MOI ! JE NE SUIS PLUS UNE ENFANT. JE… Je… » Elle sembla se calmer, le jeune homme baissa sa garde. Hinata rugit :

« Je suis une kunoichi, NOM DE DIEU ! » elle marqua son estomac de son poing…

« Ouch ! » …et le regretta aussitôt.

Sa colère tomba aussi facilement que le jeune homme. Hinata l'attrapa pour ralentir sa chute.

« Oh non ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Le jeune homme s'appuya contre un arbre et releva la tête en arrière pour laisser éclater son rire :

« Qu'est ce que ce caractère ? Elle me frappe de tout son cœur, et s'inquiète la seconde d'après de m'avoir fait mal ?

-Je… » Commença Hinata confuse, le jeune homme continua avec un sourire :

« Je ne me suis pas présenté, il avança sa main, Uchiha Itachi. » La jeune fille la serra en soufflant :

« Hyuuga Hinata.

-Hinata, hein ? Enchanté de te connaître.» l'air complètement perdu de la jeune fille le fit rire de nouveau, provoquant une crampe au niveau de son abdomen.

« Aie ! » Aussitôt les mains d'Hinata voletèrent pour tenter d'apaiser sa peine. Elle s'agenouilla pour bondir le moment d'après :

« Je… je vais chercher un medic ninja. Je reviens. » Il la retînt par le poignet :

« Pas la peine. Ce n'est rien. Relax. Au lieu de t'occuper de moi. Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

-Je n'ai pas été blessé », constata platement Hinata. Itachi eut du mal à ne pas rire de nouveau :

« Je veux dire, au niveau de la frustration que tu ressentais.

-Oh ! » Les yeux d'Hinata observèrent ses mains abîmées. La jeune fille consulta son for intérieur, après un moment, elle souffla :

« Partie.

-Bien. » Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis Itachi reprit la parole :

« Hyuuga Hinata, tu as dis ? Tu dois alors connaître mon petit frère Sasuke ? » Elle hocha la tête, Itachi sourit, son visage empreint de fierté fraternelle :

« C'est un timide ! Il ne doit pas s'en sortir avec les filles. Mais il a quand même réussi à se qualifier pour les finales. Toi aussi, n'est ce pas ? » Il sourit et la félicita quand Hinata acquiesça. 

Après la colère divine qui s'était abattue sur Itachi, le calme de la jeune fille le déconcertait. Elle était à présent la sagesse incarnée. Cette pensée en complet décalage avec son attitude d'il y a quelques minutes l'amusait beaucoup. Avec son air de sauvageonne et ses blessures, la jeune fille respirait le danger. Itachi changea le cours de ses pensées :

« Tu t'entraînais pour les prochains matchs ?

-Pas… vraiment. Souffla Hinata, je n'étais pas sensée m'entraîner aujourd'hui. » Le sourire engageant d'Itachi la poussa à avouer :

« J'ai 16ans depuis quelques heures.

-Joyeux anniversaire alors ! » Hinata le dévisagea comme s'il était un extra-terrestre :

« Je vous attaque, vous insulte, vous crie après, je vous cogne et fais preuve d'une inconscience alarmante et vous… vous me souhaitez mon anniversaire ?

-Je suis… tenace ? Tu peux me tutoyer, je n'ai que 22ans. » La jeune fille hocha la tête sans répondre. Itachi avait toujours son sourire aux lèvres quand Hinata fit avant de réfléchir :

« Vous… tu es différent de Sasuke-kun.

-Ah ? On dit souvent qu'on se ressemble pourtant. » Elle secoua la tête :

« Il ne sourit jamais et ne parlerais pas aussi ouvertement aux autres. » Un sourire échappa les lèvres de la jeune fille :

« Il a tendance au contraire à fuir les heu… hordes de filles qui le poursuivent. » Itachi prit un air horrifié :

« Ne me dis pas que tu fais partie de ses fans ? » Hinata éclata de rire et le rassura :

« Non… juste, une amie… je pense ? » Après tout, lorsqu'elle était venue le voir à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas eu l'air d'être ennuyé par sa présence. Sasuke l'avait même félicitée pour s'être qualifiée aux finales. Oui, elle serait son amie, conclut Hinata.

Itachi lui offrit son plus beau sourire :

« Tant mieux… » La jeune fille le regarda surprise, en quoi cela pouvait-il le rassurer? Itachi se leva lentement, vérifiant que son estomac était toujours à sa place. Mais quand il croisa les yeux d'Hinata qui était encore accroupie, Itachi aurait pu jurer que son estomac jouait aux montagnes russes.

« Bien, je vais te laisser t'entraîner. » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux contusions d'Hinata :

« Ne, heu… te surmènes pas trop, ok ? » Hinata rougit légèrement, il l'avait surpris entrain de péter les plombs. Ce n'était pas très glorieux.

Il hésita un moment et se lança :

« Hinata Hyuuga, n'hésites pas à me demander si tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ensemble. Sasuke est cloué à son lit d'hôpital et je m'ennuie. » Itachi fit mine de bouder :

« Il ne veut même pas entendre parler de moi.

-Tu ne vas pas l'entraîner ?

-Nope, Kakashi s'en charge.» Hinata frémit légèrement, la colère qui l'avait emportée en une seconde risquait de ressurgir à la seule mention d'un prénom. Itachi le remarqua discrètement.

La jeune fille murmura, mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situations :

« Si cela ne te dérange vraiment pas… Kurenai sensei est occupée avec les préparations de l'examen. Mais seulement si tu as le temps où que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire…

-Avec plaisir ! La coupa Itachi. J'accepte avec plaisir ta proposition charmante, en échange tu devras me raconter ce que tu sais sur les malheurs de Sasuke avec ses fans girls ! » Hinata accepta. Elle était sur qu'au fond de lui-même, il était un grand frère aimant… Il le cachait juste très bien.

**-Vas-y… Je t'écoute.**

**-Ben…**

**-C'est quoi ton excuse maintenant ?**

**-Mais c'est Hinata qui…**

**-QUATRE CHAPITRES ! Ça fait 4 chapitres que tu annonces la bataille avec Neji !**

**-Mais Itachi valait le coup de faire un petit détour, non ?**

**Bam !**

**-Aie !**

**-Et Kakashi ? Tu vas le laisser se morfondre comme ça ?**

**-Oui…**

***menace de frapper de nouveau***

**-Non ! Bien sur que non, un tout petit peu ?**

**-Il y a une raison au moins?**

**-Non…**

***menace de frapper***

**-Si ! Patience ! Il y a une raison !**

**-Le prochain chapitre sera le bon ?**

**-Oui ! Assurément, sans faute, sans…heu…**

**Bam !**

**-Pourquoi tu m'as frappée ?**

**-C'est en prévision de l'excuse que tu allais faire. **

**Ok ! Je me sens inspirée ! J'ai eu l'impression de ressortir des phrases de Icha Icha Paradise quand Kakashi luttait contre les deux vilaines consciences.**

**Ce n'est pas fini ! Je publie déjà ça, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 !**

**OK… On y est.**

**On est le 1****er**** juin 2010, il est 17h29 et pour la première fois, sous vos yeux brillants d'excitation et d'anticipation le moment est venu.**

…**  
**

**Vous ne pouvez plus y échapper.**

**(note à moi-même : T_T puisses-tu me pardonner Neji…)**

**Merci de vos conseils et de vos reviews ! ce n'est que du bonheur ! =)**

**Ahahah, désolée, je ne peux pas vous livrer le secret des entraînements de Kakashi et Itachi pour l'instant : je vous réserve la surprise pour le tournoi. Mais ce sont deux entraînements très différents l'un de l'autre : donc un mélange explosif pour Hinata ! (de même que pour les deux personnes en question… Kashi ? Tachi ? T_T c'est dur de choisir…)**

« Stop, Hinata ! » Itachi fonça sur la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne tombe dans un piège. Il la saisit par la taille et les renversa tout deux en arrière pour éviter les dagues qui filaient sur une ligne horizontale. Itachi respira plus lentement et n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, vérifiant qu'il ne manquait pas un morceau de chair à son corps. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et parcourut la silhouette contre lui :

« Est-ce que ça va ? » La jeune fille hocha la tête, l'air soucieux. Itachi soupira et l'aida à se relever. Il ne relâcha pas tout de suite l'emprise qu'il avait sur son poignet :

« On va arrêter là.

-Non, non c'est bon. On continue, protesta Hinata. » Itachi chercha le regard de la jeune fille :

« Hey… » Deux opales finirent par céder à son instance. La jeune fille livra son visage à ses interrogations.

« Quelque chose t'empêche d'être focalisée. Ce n'est plus de l'entraînement mais juste une prise de risque inconsidérée. » Hinata grimaça et secoua doucement la tête. Itachi l'encouragea par une pression à son poignet :

« Si ton esprit est distrait pendant le combat, tu n'arriveras pas à te concentrer et à utiliser ce que je t'ai appris. Alors dis-moi…»

La jeune fille contempla un instant son poignet et observa les traits sérieux de celui qui l'avait entraînée sans discontinuer cette semaine.

« Est-ce que tu iras encourager Sasuke? » Le jeune homme surpris par cette question, hésita un moment. Puis décidant que s'il voulait la faire parler, il fallait suivre sa logique, Itachi répondit avec honnêteté.

« C'est mon petit frère, je ne vais pas manquer ça.

-Même s'il a pu te dire de ne pas venir ? Est-ce que tu irais quand même ?

-Je… Je pense que la moitié des choses qu'il dit pour éloigner les gens, Sasuke ne les pense pas. Il est irascible et se met facilement en colère mais il est juste timide.

-… » Hinata fronça les sourcils légèrement, son débat intérieur visible.

« Et tes parents ? murmura-t-elle, Itachi haussa les épaules :

-Ils sont très fiers de lui, même si Sasuke pense qu'ils n'en ont rien à faire de lui, ils seront là. La majorité du clan viendra, fit-il riant. Sasuke peut être têtu et susceptible mais je sais bien qu'il veut juste un peu d'attention de son grand frère. Il ne sait pas comment le montrer, c'est tout.

-Comment peux-tu en être sur ? » Insista Hinata, ses yeux opalescents le suppliant presque de toujours trouver une réponse à ses inquiétudes. Itachi relâcha le poignet d'Hinata et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches avant de détourner le regard, si elle continuait à le scruter ainsi, le jeune homme n'était pas sur de résister longtemps à son envie de la prendre dans ses bras:

«Je… Hem… J'imagine que c'est proportionnel à la colère où j'arrive à le mettre... Personne ne se fâcherait aussi violemment si cela n'était pas pour quelqu'un de vraiment important. » Itachi jeta un coup d'œil à Hinata, sa remarque sembla allumer une étincelle dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle finit par murmurer :

« La première fois où tu m'as vu m'entraîner, j'étais furieuse contre mon père. » Elle baissa encore la voix et la douleur qui passa sur son visage était sincère :

« Je lui ai dit des choses horribles… » Elle leva la tête vers Itachi :

« J'étais dans une colère monstre, je… je lui en veux beaucoup et je voulais le faire réagir. J'aurai préféré qu'il se fâche plutôt que d'être confrontée à son silence. » Elle serra les poings :

« Mais il est resté impassible… Je me fiche qu'il ait oublié mon anniversaire ou ma qualification au tournoi ! Même si cela m'a fait mal... » Avoua-t-elle.

« Ce n'était pas contre lui que j'étais en colère. J'ai été injuste, j'ai agi comme une gamine ! Et c'est ce qu'on me reprochait justement! Cela m'a mise hors de moi ! De quel droit prend-il ses distances, sans même m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Il aurait pu me dire qu'il avait autre chose à faire, qu'il était occupé ou même qu'il n'avait pas envie de me voir mais me balancer des phrases stupides pour s'éloigner sans raison, je trouve ça…

-Encore plus gamin ? proposa Itachi

-Oui ! » s'exclama Hinata, avant de se reprendre, elle avait dévié du sujet sur son père. Hinata mordit sa lèvre, gênée de s'emporter encore une fois devant Itachi de façon aussi véhémente. Même si cela amusait le jeune homme, une partie de lui était également ennuyée de savoir qu'une personne autre que son père pouvait la fâcher à ce point… Non qu'il craignît d'être à un désavantage pour le moment.

Hinata remarqua le léger mouvement d'humeur d'Itachi et s'excusa d'avoir élevé la voix:

« Ce n'est pas la meilleure façon d'attirer l'attention sur moi… » Itachi prit conscience alors de la réponse à double tranchant qu'il lui avait faite tout à l'heure:

« Tu sais… toutes les familles ne marchent pas de la même façon. Certaines personnes ont du mal à exprimer ce qu'elles ressentent. Ils ont parfois peur que leurs émotions les rendent faibles. Et d'autres, hem… n'arrivent pas à les exprimer correctement ? »

Hinata le dévisagea un instant, avant de comprendre ce qu'Itachi impliquait : son propre comportement avec son petit frère, leur première rencontre au terrain d'entraînement où la jeune fille se déchaînait et d'autres situations encore dont Itachi n'avait peut-être même pas conscience.

Cela permit à la jeune fille de voir sous un jour nouveau certains évènements récents. Peut-être que Kakashi pouvait lui aussi être maladroit ? Hinata délogea cette idée de sa tête, de toute façon la jeune fille n'était pas encore prête à lui pardonner. Elle lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Hinata laissa échapper un petit rire et secoua la tête. La jeune fille doutait malgré son ressentiment de vouloir causer de la peine à Kakashi. Mais Hinata réserverait pour plus tard sa clémence, d'abord elle s'autoriserait à être en colère, il allait voir… ce que donnait des représailles lorsque Hinata, sa bonne conscience ET sa mauvaise conscience s'alliaient pour un même combat.

Voyant la douleur de la jeune fille s'atténuer et les couleurs revenir à son visage, Itachi termina leur discussion sur ce point :

« Si tu lui demandais de venir, cela améliorerait surement vos relations actuelles et vous pourriez vous expliquer. Il doit aussi avoir des choses à te dire. En tout cas, c'est à toi de faire le premier pas.»

Hinata se raidit, comment savait-il que Kakashi et elle ne… euh… non c'était impossible qu'il sache. Elle en vînt à la conclusion qu'il parlait de son père, ce qui était logique. Bien sur. Son père… Il lui parlait de son père, avait-elle oublié ? La jeune fille se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle bannisse certaines pensées ou personnes de son esprit pour ne pas perdre le fil de la conversation.

Le premier pas, hein… Une idée aussi folle que suicidaire lui traversa l'esprit. Sa raison protestait à grands cris. Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle aimait plutôt ça… Mais elle garda cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête pour le moment.

« Sur de vouloir reprendre ? » Hinata revînt sur terre et hocha la tête, l'esprit dégagé de tout problème. Avant de fermer les yeux, Hinata vit Itachi foncer sur elle. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration, nota la brise qui venait la frôler, le silence bruyant de la nature et le goût métallique dans sa bouche. Elle s'était encore blessée la lèvre, cela laisserait une marque. Hinata soupira et se mit en position de combat.

Du terrain où ils s'entraînaient s'envola une nuée d'oiseaux affolés…

Une fumée gigantesque s'éleva et se dispersa quelques temps après. Puis la terre trembla et sembla vouloir s'écrouler sur cette parcelle de terre précise.

Un peu plus loin, la mère des garçons Uchiha jardinait. Elle leva la tête pour observer l'origine de ces phénomènes :

« Tiens… Itachi s'est trouvé un camarade de jeu ? Je devrais lui dire de ne pas lui faire subir cet entraînement d'ANBU intensif, il pourrait blesser son nouvel ami… » Elle soupira, ses garçons avaient beaucoup d'énergie à revendre. Comme la jeunesse était belle!

Hinata tomba à genoux et reprit douloureusement sa respiration, Itachi à côté d'elle restait debout mais bien abîmé.

« Pas mal… observa-t-il.

-Tu es un malade… jura Hinata à moitié sérieuse. » Il éclata de rire.

-Tu… t'entraînes avec ce genre de pièges d'habitude ? » Il hocha la tête :

« Pour rester en forme lors de mes missions en tant qu'ANBU il n'y a pas mieux !

-Tu n'es pas sensé me le dire, souffla Hinata qui vérifia que personne d'autre n'avait entendu. » Itachi se moqua de sa mise en garde :

« Et à qui irai-tu le dire ? Je suis ton sensei ! fit-il avec des yeux mi-blagueurs mi-menaçants, je t'attraperai avant que tu n'ai le temps de dire un mot. »

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se remit sur ses pieds et se lança de nouveau à l'attaque. Ils s'entraînèrent encore quelques heures avant de rentrer. Ils passaient toujours un moment dans l'enceinte du clan Uchiha. Hinata y croisait Sasuke et prenait de ses nouvelles, tandis qu'Itachi taquinait son frère sur la nature du temps qu'il passait avec Hinata. Ce à quoi la jeune fille ne manquait pas de le corriger. La mère des deux garçons réprimandait également son aîné pour dire autant de bêtises.

Itachi se plaignait alors que personne ne l'aimât et cherchait du réconfort au près de son plus jeune frère, qui encore plus de mauvaise humeur le repoussait sans remords. Des éclats de rire sortaient de la pièce où il faisait bon vivre.

Le père de Sasuke et Itachi entra dans la pièce. Il salua Hinata avec politesse et demanda à Itachi de le rejoindre. La transformation qui s'était opérée devant la jeune fille l'étonna : le visage auparavant détendu d'Itachi était maintenant de glace.

Le père conseilla alors à Sasuke de raccompagner Hinata, façon courtoise et discrète de lui demander de partir.

La jeune fille serait rentrée seule, si la mère de Sasuke n'avait pas insisté. Celui-ci l'attendait déjà à la porte. Hinata ne voulant pas paraître malpolie accepta donc l'offre et remercia ses hôtes.

Une arrière pensée l'avertit tout de même de rester sur le qui-vive : une fan girl planquée pouvait sortir de tout côté. Hinata pouffa à cette remarque, récoltant en même temps un coup d'œil de Sasuke. Hinata lui expliqua :

« Tu n'as pas peur de sortir à la tombée de la nuit ?

-Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » Hinata se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire tout de suite et grimaça : elle avait oublié qu'elle s'était blessée.

« Les fan girls sont connues pour chasser en groupe ! » Sasuke fut saisi sur l'instant et Hinata ne sut s'il avait vraiment peur ou s'il était choqué qu'elle le taquine ainsi. Ces heures passées avec Itachi avaient du la corrompre un peu. Devant ce visage mi-figue, mi-raisin, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un son frais et agréable à l'oreille.

Sasuke sourit à cette vue. Hinata toussa pour reprendre contenance et frôla du bout des doigts sa lèvre endommagée.

« Ouch ! gémit-elle, rattrapée par le picotement de la plaie.

-Bien fait », répliqua le jeune garçon en la poussant avec un coup de coude joueur.

Sasuke jetait de fréquents coups d'œil aux lèvres d'Hinata, ennuyé pour il ne savait quelle raison. C'était surement dû à l'entraînement pas vrai ? Ce n'était surement pas Itachi, il n'aurait pas osé… Juste pour être sur, Sasuke se promit de lui parler entre quatre yeux.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme la surprenne :

« Il n'est pas très tard… Tu veux aller voir comment vont les autres ?

-Je… suis sensible à ta proposition Sasuke, j'ai également conscience que tu exposes ta vie au danger permanent de…

-Oh ça va ! » Grommela-t-il, cherchant désespérément à dissimuler son sourire. Cette fille était insupportable, elle n'hésitait pas à le taquiner et à rire à ses dépends. Bizarrement… Il était heureux de l'avoir comme amie.

_« Comme amie… Bien sur, soupira une voix intérieure à la voix enrouée._

_-Ca ne va pas plus loin entre nous, affirma Sasuke_

_-Je ne dirai pas ça avec fierté si j'étais toi...répliqua un mini-Sasuke diabolique._

_-Heh ! jura l'autre voix qui sortait de l'ombre, un feutre noir enfoncé sur la tête :_

_-Surtout si tu passes les trois quart du temps, petit, à l'imaginer entrain de…  
-Je… je ne contrôle pas forcément mes pensées. Elle aussi a du au moins une fois penser à nous comme un… couple, non ?_

_-Il faudrait que tu t'actives ! Le motiva un Sasuke genre mafieux en agitant son chapeau._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Le sasuke mafieux leur fit signe de se rapprocher :_

_« On n'est pas le seul sur le coup ! Mon instinct me dit qu'il peut avoir des concurrents qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère.  
-Comme ?_

_-Itachi._

_-Peuh !répliqua Sasuke._

_-En attendant elle passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec toi », fit le diablotin._ Sasuke se jura de ne plus lui adresser la parole pour un bout de temps.

_« Allez lance toi ! Dis lui un truc, du genre… »_

« Tu es très jolie ce soir. » Deux Sasuke intérieurs se frappèrent le front et se renversèrent en arrière, l'air de dire, 'non, vous faites erreur, nous ne sommes pas la même personne, il n'y a qu'une très légère ressemblance entre nous '.

Hinata sursauta à ce compliment inattendu. D'autant plus curieux qu'en jetant un coup d'œil à sa tenue, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire : au contraire son pantacourt était élimé, ses cheveux désordonnés, son T-shirt déchiré, son visage et ses bras couverts de terre et de sueur. La jeune fille savait que Sasuke n'était pas un garçon comme les autres, mais à ce point…

« Ah… euh… Merci. » Elle sourit amusée par ce comportement inhabituel. Hinata se dit qu'elle avait eu raison de vouloir se lier d'amitié avec lui.

Avant que tout ne parte à vau l'eau, le petit mafieux soupira :

_« Ok petit, laisse moi aux commandes je vais te rattraper le coup.»_

« Hinata ? fit soudain Sasuke, ses yeux noirs vrillés à ceux cristallins de la jeune fille. »

Il s'arrêta net, Hinata l'imita. Le jeune homme continuait à la fixer tandis qu'elle attendait qu'il s'exprime. Un aura étrange régnait autour d'eux, pas très rassurant.

Au bout d'un moment la jeune fille pencha la tête, inquiète de son comportement.

« Sasu… » Il fit à la vitesse du son :

« Je-vais-te-faire-la-peau.

- … ? »

Sasuke étrangla son moi intérieur avec l'aide du diablotin :

_Le mafieux se débattit et put enfin s'expliquer :_

_« Je me suis trompé ! c'est bon, déformation professionnelle ! je voulais dire je t'ai dans la peau !_

_-Ce n'est pas mieux ! s'écria Sasuke, elle va croire que je veux l'étriper ou lui faire… enfin euh, l'amour… » murmura-t-il en rougissant. Les deux Sasuke contemplèrent un long moment leur réplique adolescente. Ils échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête. Le mafieux sortit un cigare de son veston et l'alluma pensivement. Il s'accroupit et le diablotin le rejoignit bientôt avec des lunettes et un contrat.  
Ils tournèrent le dos à un Sasuke rougissant, et murmurèrent des choses incompréhensibles. Ils se concertaient et hochaient plusieurs fois la tête, puis jetant un coup d'œil à Sasuke secouaient la tête en soupirant._

_A la fin, ils jouèrent à pierre feuille ciseaux. Le mafieux jura, il avait perdu. Il se releva alors, tira une dernière bouffée et rajusta sa veste : _

_« Ecoute mon garçon… tu dois savoir quelque chose. Nous ne sommes peut-être que des voyous, mais nous restons des gentlemen avec les dames. » Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke tandis que le diablotin l'imitait, la mine grave._

_« Tu dois comprendre que c'est trop tôt dans une relation pour faire ni l'un, ni l'autre… » Fit le mafieux l'air de s'y connaître en relations amoureuses et en étripages. Le diablotin explosa de rire devant le visage déconfit de Sasuke. Il s'adressa au mafieux qui n'avait pas perdu son sérieux :_

_« Ok, casanova, à mon tour, fit-il en se frottant les mains._

« Sasuke ? » Hinata s'approcha de plus en plus inquiète.

« Je n'ai pas compris, est ce que ça va ?

-Ah, oui… désolé. » Se reprit Sasuke. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, de façon à ce que son profil soit mis en valeur. Il semblait un peu perdu et regarda Hinata avec des yeux de petit chiot :

« Je ne suis pas sur de m'être complètement remis des pré-éliminations.

-Oh ! » s'exclama Hinata, les bras aussitôt tendus vers lui, prête à l'aider. Sasuke détourna le visage, feignant la faiblesse, alors que son regard devenait aussi sombre que celle du Démon. Une lueur près de son œil marqua le succès de son plan… diabolique.

A l'intérieur, le mafieux peinait à retenir Sasuke de sauter sur le diablotin pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il criait :

_« Jamais ! JAMAIS ! Je n'aurai besoin de l'aide d'une FILLE ! »_

« Est-ce que tu veux faire demi-tour ? Ou t'appuyer sur moi ? » proposa Hinata ignorante du dilemme du jeune garçon. Calculant rapidement que le plus long chemin menait à l'hôpital, Sasuke répondit :

« Non, non, ça ira. Si je prends appui sur ton épaule, on pourra aller les voir. Tu es toujours d'accord ? » Hinata hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Elle marcha précautionneusement pour permettre à Sasuke de la suivre.

_«Allez ! C'est à toi de jouer petit ! Prends son épaule !_

_-Non !_

_-Mais si ! Et pendant que tu y es, glisse toi près de son cou et murmure tout doucement combien tu la trouves jolie et…_

_-Non !_

_-Si tu ne le fais pas, on reprend le contrôle et je te jure que ta petite copine se souviendra de cette nuit, menaça le mafieux. »_

Sasuke prit la menace à la lettre et leva sa main, s'apprêtant à la poser sur l'épaule frêle d'Hinata. Un peu en arrière par rapport à elle, il avait l'impression d'être un pervers. Ses mois intérieurs l'encourageaient de plus en plus fort. Sa main tremblait légèrement due à l'excitation. Plus que quelques centimètres… Les trois Sasuke retinrent leur souffle :

« SASUKE ! » Ils sursautèrent et le jeune homme eut l'impression de faire trois infarctus en même temps. Il leva la tête avant qu'une tête blonde ne lui sauta dessus.

« Naruto ! s'exclama Hinata en riant. » Le dit Naruto faisait à présent du catch avec Sasuke. Coinçant un bras dans son dos il s'écria :

« Espèce d'idiot ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles, hein ? On ne se soucie plus de ses amis ?

-Tu n'es pas… » Naruto en profita pour soulever Sasuke, le faire tourner trois fois avant de lui faire une prise de soumission assez tordue. Cela coupa le souffla à Sasuke :

« Ne fais donc pas le timide ! S'esclaffa le blond. » Le jeune homme sembla réaliser quelque chose et relâcha Sasuke pour courir vers Hinata :

« Yo ! Hinata ! Longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! » Il l'a prit dans ses bras avant de reculer et lui faire un grand sourire. La jeune fille était ravie de revoir Naruto, elle souriait franchement, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Sasuke. Ses deux voix intérieures ne disaient rien pour une fois… trop choquées pour parler ou même se moquer. La déception était trop grande après une tentative proche de réussir! Il leur fallait du temps pour s'en remettre.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez un rendez-vous ? » plaisanta Naruto. Hinata rit encore et secoua la tête :

« Non, non, on allait rendre visite aux autres mais Sasuke ne s'est pas senti bien. » Sasuke encaissa le choc : elle n'était pas obligée de le démentir aussi franchement… Le mafieux hocha la tête plusieurs fois, blasé :

_« C'est une dure à cuire, cette fille. Elle joue dans la cour des grands. »_

Le jeune homme blond lança un regard à son co-équipier, toujours au sol :

« Sasuke, pourquoi es-tu par terre ?

-Parce que tu m'y as jeté, stupide ! » Grommela le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

Hinata fut prit d'un frisson et se retourna, il n'y avait personne dans l'allée. Un mauvais pressentiment la poussa pourtant à s'y intéresser. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil aux deux garçons qui se chamaillaient. Elle n'avait pas envie de les mêler à ce qui peut-être n'était que son imagination. Pourtant…Hinata aurait juré avoir vu une traînée de sable s'envoler avec le vent tout à l'heure. Elle prit sa décision :

«J'ai oublié de faire quelque chose, Naruto, ça ne te dérange pas d'aider Sasuke ? Je vous rejoindrai plus tard ! » Cette soudaine décision alarma Sasuke. Il était maintenant dans un fichu pétrin :

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ? proposa-t-il en désespoir de cause. » Hinata sourit insensible à sa détresse et inconsciente de le poignarder à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle voulait être prévenante à son égard :

« Non, non c'est bon, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ferai vite et puis Naruto pourra te porter si tu ne vas pas bien. Je vous laisse entre hommes ! » La jeune fille les salua rapidement et sauta sur les toits pour aller plus vite.

Naruto la regarda partir avant de se retourner vers Sasuke avec un grand sourire :

« Alors comme ça, on est souffrant ?

-La ferme ! » fit Sasuke en se relevant. Il ravala sa fierté blessée et se dit qu'il y avait peut-être plus à craindre de la bêtise de Naruto que du charme dévastateur de son frère.

Hinata accéléra le pas et activa le Byakugan. Si ses soupçons étaient justifiés, le sable qu'elle avait vu appartenait à Gaara et était mélangé à son chakra. Plus facile à repérer que du sable de base.

Une autre signature de chakra apparut. Hinata se cacha en hauteur par automatisme.

Elle surplombait une scène pour le moins étrange, l'un des genins du Son, qualifié au Tournoi faisait face à Gaara. Ce dernier était allongé négligemment contre l'une des sculptures. Ils… discutaient ?

Hinata utilisa de nouveau le Byakugan pour lire l'expression de leurs visages.

Le ninja du Son était agressif à l'encontre de Gaara. Il parlait d'un… accord entre le village du son et Suna. Le nom d'Orochimaru passa sur ses lèvres, les yeux d'Hinata s'écarquillèrent. Orochimaru ? Le traître de Konoha ? Celui qui avait fait tant d'expériences inhumaines sur ses victimes ?

Hinata reprit la conversation.

Kinuta souhaitait une confrontation: mesurer leur force parce qu'il voulait prendre le contrôle des opérations contre Konoha. QUOI ? Hinata réfléchissait très vite, il fallait qu'elle prévienne au plus vite l'Hokage, mais si elle partait maintenant, la jeune fille risquait de se faire repérer ou pire de les laisser s'échapper.

Il lui fallait au moins un des deux en vie. Gaara semblait difficile à maîtriser seul.

Le genin du Son semblait être à même de lui donner des informations sur Orochimaru. Oui, il fallait qu'elle le capture avant que le genin ne s'échappe. Sa décision prise, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à mettre son plan à exécution: feindre qu'elle cherchait Gaara de toute urgence pour une raison quelconque et lui une fois parti, Hinata devrait prendre à part Kinuta pour l'emmener avec elle à la tour de l'Hokage.

Ses genoux tremblèrent légèrement, Hinata serra les poings, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à se relever pour sauter sur le toit quand elle fut retenue par l'acte qui se joua devant elle :

Gaara de mauvaise humeur exauça le vœu du genin : une vague de sable immense ressemblant à un bras surplomba Kinuta et le réduisit en pièce avant qu'il n'ait pu se défendre. Elle entendit le cri de douleur étouffé du ninja puis plus rien. Hinata tomba à genoux, tétanisée. Son effroi la sauva car le ninja du Sable jeta un regard dans sa direction, au moment où la jeune fille s'abaissait. Gaara restait allongé comme si rien ne s'était passé, son bras toujours tendu vers là où gisait à présent le corps inanimé de Kinuta.

C'est alors que la jeune fille découvrit la forme de Gaara quand il perdait partiellement le contrôle de lui-même. Hinata plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit tandis qu'elle scrutait cette forme qui n'était qu'au trois quart humaine à présent. Le bras de sable faisait parti du corps de Gaara. Une partie de son visage s'était également transformée. Sa pupille était jaune et son œil noir.

« Gaara du Désert… souffla-t-elle. » Le jeune homme reprit sa forme humaine et disparut peu de temps après. Hinata respirait déjà plus lentement. Elle recouvrait peu à peu l'usage de ses jambes. La jeune fille s'exhorta au courage. Hinata ne devait pas perdre de temps, elle le sentait. Malgré le danger passé, une alarme en elle ne cessait de résonner.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai pu oublier… murmura-t-elle. » Hinata releva la tête et laissa échapper un cri d'effroi quand elle réalisa ce qui la dérangeait : Gaara prenait le même chemin que Sasuke et Naruto. Ils devaient encore se diriger vers l'hôpital !

Sans réfléchir plus longuement Hinata fonça dans la même direction, prenant le raccourci le plus rapide et dangereux pour rattraper ses camarades. Elle ne les laisserait pas tomber, se jura la jeune fille.

**Ok, je coupe ici. Mais la suite est juste après ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap13 **

'Plus vite, plus vite…' exigeait-elle de son corps. Son cœur battait trop vite, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Ses jambes évitaient sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir plus d'une seconde. La jeune fille grimpa un long mur avant de prendre appui dessus et sauter de toutes ses forces pour rejoindre l'autre côté. Elle atterrit en position accroupie. La jeune fille se releva et continua son rythme infernal.

Elle arriva à bout de souffle à l'hôpital et regarda dans toutes les directions.

« Hey ! Hinata ! » Elle fit volte-face et découvrit Shikamaru :

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air perdu.

-Où sont Naruto et Sasuke ?

-je ne sais pas, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Hinata fit au plus vite :

« Gaara ! Gaara a tué un genin du Son, j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à l'un d'entre nous. » Shikamaru comprit tout de suite l'implication de ce qu'elle disait :

« OK. Ils doivent encore être entrain de voir l'un des garçons à l'hôpital. Gaara les aura suivit. Je vais voir Chouji. Toi tu vérifies Kiba et Lee. » Hinata hocha la tête et fonça dans les chambres indiquées :

« Kiba ! » La jeune fille rentra dans la pièce en trombe sous les yeux surpris de Kiba, Shino, Kurenai et Asuma :

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton élève était du genre timide ? Souffla Asuma.

-Hina ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Naruto et Sasuke ? Où sont-ils?

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est important ! s'énerva Hinata, réponds moi ! » Shino l'informa :

« Ils viennent de passer, Naruto a dit qu'ils allaient voir Lee avant de partir à ta rencontre. » Hinata quitta la pièce encore plus vite qu'elle n'y était entrée, et fonça dans les étages pour rejoindre la chambre de Lee. Shino suivant de près.

Arrivée au couloir, elle piqua un sprint et aperçut au loin le numéro de chambre. La porte était grande ouverte, elle pria pour que Shikamaru soit à l'intérieur.

« Hey Hinata ! » La jeune fille leva la tête et reconnut aussitôt Naruto et Sasuke: Ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la chambre.

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur la porte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle vit du sable disséminé dans l'entrée.

Hinata comprit tout de suite son erreur, Gaara n'en voulait pas à Naruto ou à Sasuke mais à Lee. Elle redoubla de vitesse, fonça tête baissée dans la chambre et rentra de plein fouet dans Gaara. Celui-ci perdit sa balance.

Il relâcha alors le sable qui était en train d'étrangler Lee dans son sommeil.

Hinata était à quatre pattes, le maintenant contre le sol froid de la pièce. La jeune fille voyait rouge, la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie sur le toit, l'angoisse pendant sa course, et l'horrible question : qui de ses amis n'arriverait-elle pas à sauver ? Toute l'adrénaline qu'avait libéré son corps la faisait maintenant trembler. Sa raison l'abandonnait, le soulagement provisoire d'avoir pu éviter le pire ne faisait pas le poids face à son envie meurtrière qui rugissait maintenant dans toutes ses fibres.

« Qu'est ce que tu pensais être entrain de faire ? » Articula-t-elle lentement.

Gaara la contemplait sans manifester la moindre émotion.

« Si tu te mets dans mon chemin, je te tuerai avant tes amis, déclara-t-il.

-ESSAYES UN PEU POUR VOIR ! » cracha Hinata, s'apprêtant à le frapper de toutes ses forces.

« Hinata ! » Elle se sentit projeter en arrière, un barrage d'insectes l'empêchant d'asséner un coup terrible à Gaara. Sa tête cogna contre le mur.

La jeune fille lutta contre l'inconscience et se releva :

« Shino ! Empêche-le de tuer Lee !

-On est sur le coup », fit Shikamaru soudain à côté d'elle. Les insectes rejoignirent le corps de Shino. Gaara était immobile. Hinata remarqua alors l'ombre tordue qui liait Gaara à Shikamaru. Alors seulement la jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement et se rendit compte que sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

« Espèce de fumier ! » fit Naruto en donnant un coup de poing à Gaara.

«ouch ! » s'écria Shikamaru dont la joue commença à bleuir.

« Naruto ! Tant qu'il est emprisonné dans mon ombre, je recevrai toutes les attaques qu'il prend !

-Ah… pardon. » Fit Naruto penaud.

Hinata sentait des aiguilles lui vriller l'arrière du crâne mais elle luttait toujours pour rester consciente. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Lee, vérifiant qu'il était sauf. Quand sa respiration régulière les eut rassurés, elle se tourna vers Gaara.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ?

-Tuer les plus faibles. Ce sont les lois d'un ninja. Ceux qui restent derrière ne sont qu'un fardeau. Ce genin, fit-il en désignant Lee, je n'ai plus aucune raison d'exister s'il peut me battre. C'est un combat entre les meilleurs que je désire.

-Conneries ! protesta Naruto. Ce n'est pas ce qui symbolise un ninja ! Ce n'est pas MA façon d'être un ninja !

-Qu'est ce que tu peux savoir, bien tranquille dans ton village paisible... On a essayé de me tuer depuis l'âge de six ans. » Hinata frémit.

« J'ai un monstre en moi qui les fait trembler. Un monstre que je ne peux pas contrôler. Un monstre assoiffé de sang… »

Monstre… ce mot résonnait dans la tête d'Hinata pourquoi ? Quelque chose d'imprécis : œil noir et pupille jaune lui vînt à l'esprit sans qu'elle réussisse à en retrouver l'origine. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se souvenir ? Et pourquoi Hinata fut-elle secouée par les paroles suivantes :

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un monstre en toi ! répliqua Naruto. » Il s'agrippa le ventre.

« Si tu ne fais pas d'effort pour te faire comprendre des autres, si tu laisses ton monstre te dévorer, bien sur que tu te retrouveras seul avec ce genre d'existence ! Il ne tient qu'à toi de… choisir ce que tu veux être ! » Tout le monde se tût tandis qu'ils voyaient, pour la première fois chez certains, Naruto être sérieux et parler avec une détermination étonnante.

Hinata eut un léger sourire, voilà donc le jeune homme qu'elle admirait depuis l'enfance…

« Bien dit, Naruto… » Murmura-t-elle en s'appuyant contre un mur. Il avait vraiment l'étoffe d'un chef, pensa Hinata avant de sombrer complètement dans l'inconscience.

Il fallait qu'elle se rappelle. C'était récent, Hinata en était certaine. Ou était-ce un rêve ? Il fallait qu'elle se réveille pour prévenir les autres... mais de quoi ? C'était important mais ouvrir les yeux semblait si difficile. Non ! Si elle se réveillait, elle était sur d'oublier encore. La jeune fille se laissa donc porter, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent terre. Elle était sur les toits, ses jambes bougeaient toutes seules. Hinata aurait voulu ralentir mais son corps ne l'écoutait pas.  
Son estomac se serra quand elle vit deux formes au loin. Elle allait leur rentrer dedans !

Non… elle était à couvert maintenant. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Il fallait qu'elle se concentre pour ne pas perdre de vue les deux silhouettes.

Lorsqu'elle tordait le cou, Hinata pouvait voir deux personnes discuter. Elle força ses yeux à préciser les figures.

Le ninja du son qui s'énervait. En face… Des cheveux rouges, une tunique longue, typique du désert.  
Le désert, oui, elle suivait la trace de sable dans son village. Une porte d'hôpital flasha devant ses yeux. Hinata respira plus lentement, elle finissait par se rappeler mais tout se bloqua de nouveau.  
Ils disaient quelque chose… leurs lèvres devenaient floues. Elle se réveillait… Non ! Hinata insista et son rêve se poursuivit.  
Elle vit le visage déformé par la peur de Kinuta, une ombre le pourchassait. Une ombre ? Non… Une sorte de bras… son cœur s'arrêta net : une pupille noire entourée de jaune fonça sur elle.

Cela lui coupa le souffle.

« Réveille-toi ! se cria-elle à elle-même, MAINTENANT ! »

Elle bondit de son lit, haletante. Hinata n'arrivait pas à respirer et sa poitrine se soulevait sans qu'une bouffée d'air ne parvienne à la calmer.

« Ah… Ah… Ah… »

Son front était en sueur, ses yeux hagards. Elle scanna les environs, à la recherche de la menace.

Elle voulut se lever et chuta à terre. Hinata s'appuya au mur pour se relever. Où était-elle ? Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Il fallait… qu'elle délivre un message important, mais à qui ? L'œil doré flasha dans son esprit et Hinata fit un bond en arrière. La jeune fille eut des vertiges, son crâne était douloureux. Hinata tituba et recula. Elle se retrouva coincée entre deux murs et s'appuya dessus pour bondir à l'autre bout de la pièce, cherchant la menace. Comment Hinata savait-elle faire ça ? Elle courba son dos, prête à se battre. Par automatisme, la jeune fille voulut saisir une dague de sa sacoche contre sa cuisse. Ne trouvant rien, elle baissa la tête.

La jeune fille ne portait qu'une simple chemise allant à mi-cuisse. Où étaient ses vêtements ? Ses sens semblaient plus aiguisés que la normale. Des pas traversant le couloir lui parvinrent. Hinata releva la tête et chercha à flairer une menace. Personne ne devait l'empêcher de prévenir, prévenir… Les pas se rapprochaient. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'échapper par la porte. Aussitôt elle rejoignit la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand.

La hauteur ne l'effraya pas. Hinata était au 5ème étage du bâtiment. Elle prit appui sur le rebord. La porte s'ouvrit.

Hinata s'abaissa et croisa le regard d'un homme d'âge moyen, aux cheveux argentés.

Elle cligna des yeux. Une éternité ou une seconde passa entre eux, Hinata ne savait pas très bien. Elle connaissait cet homme. Elle grimaça, sa tête lui faisait mal. Mais la jeune fille était tellement désorientée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à… le vent souffla dans ses cheveux. Hinata se retourna, une vive couleur rouge accrocha son regard : une tour surplombait tous les bâtiments.

'Elle devait aller là-bas.'

Voilà ce que lui dit son instinct. Et la jeune fille choisit de lui faire confiance.

« Hinata ? » La jeune fille se retourna, surprise par la voix. L'homme s'approchait doucement :

«Redescends s'il te plaît, tu es perdue mais je vais t'expliquer… Calmes-toi, tu n'es pas en état de… » Hinata fronça les sourcils, il l'irritait incroyablement. Elle pencha la tête, pourquoi pensait-il lui dire quoi faire ? Pourquoi la prenait-il pour une enfant ?

Ses yeux opales se rétrécirent. La jeune fille avait envie de... des émotions contradictoires la parcoururent. Colère, détresse, audace, désir…

Kakashi stoppa net quand il vit le visage de la jeune fille changer de la méfiance à quelque chose d'autre : du défi.

« Hinata, non… »

La jeune fille eut un sourire provoquant :

« Essayez donc de m'en empêcher… » Et elle passa à travers la fenêtre. La jeune fille se plaqua contre le mur, sa chemise flottant autour d'elle et ses cheveux plaqués contre son visage.

La jeune fille escalada sans peine la paroi. Ses réflexes étaient impressionnants, presque surnaturels comme si le contrôle inconscient qu'elle s'imposait avait disparu. Le vent contre sa peau était une bouffée d'air frais par rapport à l'étouffement qu'elle avait ressenti :

« Ah ! » s'écria Hinata quand elle dérapa et s'érafla le genou. Son regard tomba en arrière. Le jeune homme s'appuyait contre la fenêtre, prêt à la rattraper.

_Pas si vite pensa la jeune fille, le jeu ne fait que commencer._

D'un bond Hinata sauta sur le toit et se mit à courir vers la tour rouge. Elle avait l'impression que plus elle courait vite, moins la douleur à son crâne ne l'affectait.

Hinata jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, l'éclat d'argent qui la suivait avait disparu. Quand Hinata reporta son regard en avant, l'homme était devant elle, les bras croisés.

Elle s'arrêta et se rendit compte que son souffle rejetait une légère buée. Essoufflée ? La jeune fille ne le sentait même pas.

Il s'avança :

« Hinata… Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais ne m'oblige pas à te... » La jeune fille sourit de nouveau. Elle fit un pas de côté, Kakashi l'imita. Il ne la laisserait pas aller plus loin. Bien pensa Hinata, il ne lui échapperait pas cette fois. D'où lui venait cette pensée, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« … te faire du mal. » La jeune fille avança lentement vers lui, pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de sa figure. Elle l'emprisonna dans son regard aveuglant et murmura en effleurant presque ses lèvres charnues :

« Trop. Tard… » La jeune fille eut un sourire effronté, son corps frôla le sien et elle s'enfuit.

Kakashi resta immobile trois secondes avant de reprendre conscience, qu'est ce que… Il la vit partir en courant, le jounin la prit en chasse.

Sa vitesse s'était décuplée, sa force également. Avait-elle réussi à l'emprisonner dans une illusion ?

Qui donc avait pu lui apprendre un degré de genjutsu si puissant? Kurenai ? Un membre des Hyuuga ? Ou un autre expert en matière d'illusion…

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, il accéléra son allure. Hinata allait à une vitesse folle et prenait des risques inconsidérés: elle n'était pas dans son état normal. La jeune fille était affaiblie et repoussait sans cesse ses limites. A tout moment, elle pourrait…

Il accéléra en refusant de penser plus en avant.

Mais sa perspicacité ne lui faisait jamais défaut.

Le mal de tête d'Hinata augmenta de manière fulgurante. Sous le coup de la douleur, la jeune fille vit son environnement commencer à tourner dangereusement.

Son pied nu glissa sur une tuile mal fixée. Hinata retînt son souffle et tendit son bras pour agripper un appui. Mais sa vision devînt trouble. Un cri resta coincé dans la gorge de la jeune fille.

Elle s'attendait à la chute quand une main saisit fermement son poignet :

« Je te tiens ! » Une lueur de conscience réveilla Hinata et dissipa la douleur. La jeune fille leva la tête et croisa un regard à moitié caché par un bandeau frappé aux armes de Konoha.

« Kakashi… » son prénom s'était échappé de ses lèvres, comme une caresse.

Kakashi la hissa sur le toit, et la souleva par les épaules. Hinata soudain terrassée par la fatigue s'effondra dans ses bras. Kakashi passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre contre sa tête.

« Je t'ai finalement attrapée, conclut-il avec un soupir. » Il resserra son emprise en murmurant contre ses cheveux:

« Et je ne te laisse pas partir.»

Hinata encore faible, ne saisit pas bien ses paroles. La jeune fille agrippa le pull bleu marine de Kakashi. Plantant son regard dans le sien, Hinata essayait tant bien que mal de se faire comprendre :

« Je ne me rappelle pas… gémit-elle. » Le jeune homme écarta quelques mèches de son visage.

« Je te ramène dans ta chambre, souffla-t-il, tu vas te reposer. » Hinata n'avait plus la force de lutter contre son esprit trop troublé pour lui être d'un quelconque secours. Elle abandonna donc la partie... pour l'instant.

Tsunade observait le presse-document, les sourcils froncés. Hinata était assise sur son lit, les jambes allongées. Kakashi était appuyé contre le mur d'en face et ne quittait pas des yeux Hinata, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'échappe de nouveau.

L'ancienne apprentie du Sandaime finit par annoncer :

« Le coup que tu as reçu à la tête n'a pas provoqué de trauma crânien. Cependant tu as perdu conscience juste après. Il semblerait qu'un autre facteur en addition du choc reçu ait pu te faire oublier une partie de tes souvenirs… » Elle fit une pause et s'exclama :

« Je ne comprends pas… Tu sais qui tu es, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé juste avant que tu t'évanouisses. Mais il y a un intervalle de temps dont tu ne te souviens absolument pas. Et c'est là où résident toutes nos questions. Comment as-tu su que Gaara se dirigeait vers l'hôpital pour attaquer Lee ? Que s'est-il passé qui ait pu te marquer suffisamment pour que ton subconscient choisisse de l'effacer de ton esprit ?

-Gaara… murmura Hinata, je crois que je l'ai rencontré cette nuit. Mais… » Elle secoua la tête :

« Je n'en suis pas sur. Des que j'essaie de me rappeler il y a toujours…

-une image qui flashe dans ton esprit, hum ? » hocha Tsunade. La jeune femme soupira et croisa les bras :

« Le cerveau humain est un ensemble de mécanismes très complexes… Ton inconscient bloque tes tentatives de réminiscence pour se protéger. Mais tu sais que ce que tu as oublié est très important, voire vital. Alors tu essaies de forcer le passage. Tu oscilles entre deux volontés contradictoires dans un seul et même corps. » Ses yeux scrutèrent le visage d'Hinata comme à la recherche d'un indice :

"J'ai également l'impression que ton corps est entrain de lâcher. Il n'arrive plus à gérer la pression que tu lui imposes.

-Mais je me sens très bien", protesta Hinata, Tsunade poursuivit :

« Kakashi m'a raconté ton escapade, ce n'est pas normal Hinata. Tes sens sont décuplés à un moment pour perdre la vue ensuite. Tu n'as plus d'équilibre entre ton corps et ton esprit. Sans compter tes passages à vide où tu deviens complètement différente et surtout imprudente. » La jeune fille modéra :

« Je savais que c'était Kakashi.

-Alors pourquoi t'être enfuie ?

-J'avais autre chose à faire… et je n'avais pas envie de le voir. » Répliqua Hinata de mauvaise humeur. Kakashi retînt un sourire de passer sur ses lèvres quand la jeune fille lui lança un regard noir. Ce n'était pas l'impression qu'elle lui avait donné pourtant…

« Qu'est ce qu'il va arriver à Gaara ? » fit Hinata. Tsunade haussa les épaules :

« Il a reçu un avertissement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que des candidats essayent d'éliminer leurs adversaires. Asuma et Kurenai l'ont ramené à ses appartements où il restera confiné jusqu'au tournoi. Un rapport sera également envoyé à son Kage.

-Et… Lee ? » hésita Hinata. La jeune femme s'adoucit et fendit ses lèvres d'un sourire sincère :

« Tu es arrivée à temps, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Je peux poser une autre question ?

-Bien sur.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? » Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard. Hinata ne le rata pas.

« Quand est-ce que le tournoi se déroulera ? insista la jeune fille.» Kakashi se racla la gorge avant d'annoncer :

« Demain. » Les yeux d'Hinata s'agrandirent légèrement. Cela fascinait toujours Kakashi de voir combien les Hyuuga arrivaient à maîtriser l'expression de leur visage même après une forte émotion.

«Je vois. » Fit-elle simplement. Puis dans un mouvement brusque la jeune fille se leva du lit dans l'intention de repartir s'entraîner. Tsunade avec sa force légendaire la retînt :

« Oh non ! Pas question ! tu restes ici, je vais te faire passer des examens complémentaires. » Hinata s'impatienta.

« Pas la peine ! » Elle leva la main droite et ferma plusieurs fois son poing.

« Aucun problème de motricité ni de concentration de chakra. » Elle leva sa main gauche :

« Là non plus… » Elle tendit ses deux mains vers Tsunade de sorte qu'elle recule légèrement :

« Rien dans les mains… commença Hinata en les agitant, et… » Avec des signes de mains très rapides, la jeune fille disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Avant de se retrouver dans l'exacte même position, retenue par Kakashi.

« Tch… » soupira Hinata.

Tsunade arborait un large sourire :

« Tu ne croyais pas réussir à t'échapper ? j'ai demandé à Kakashi de veiller à ce que tu ne sortes pas de l'hôpital, tant qu'on ne sera pas certain que tu puisses participer au tournoi.

« Merveilleux… » Grommela Hinata de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur.

Des infirmiers arrivèrent et demandèrent à Hinata de se retourner. L'un d'eux défit l'attache dans le cou d'Hinata pour défaire la chemise, révélant son dos nu. La jeune fille ramena ses genoux devant elle et plaqua le tissu contre sa poitrine pendant qu'ils examinaient ses poumons et autres organes.

Kakashi détourna les yeux à ce moment et serra les poings. Les émotions qu'il pensait avoir réussi à contrôler le submergeaient à présent. Ils ne faisaient que leur travail, ils devaient bien vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien. Non, ils ne s'attardaient pas plus que nécessaire sur sa peau. Non, ils ne le narguaient pas, lui qui était le seul à ne pas pouvoir s'approcher. Non, il n'avait pas envie de sentir sous sa main les frissons qui secoueraient Hinata parce qu'elle était découverte. Kakashi trouva une excuse pour occuper ses mains. Il quitta l'appui confortable du mur pour fermer la fenêtre.

La jeune fille lui en fut gré. Les instruments médicaux étaient glacés. Et lorsqu'ils injectaient du chakra dans sa circulation pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de rupture, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir. Comme si son corps repoussait ces contacts étrangers, en désirait un autre...

Tsunade et ses aides quittèrent la pièce, cela prendrait un peu de temps pour arriver à des conclusions. Hinata soupira et allongea ses genoux engourdis. Elle était toujours de dos à Kakashi qui ne disait rien, se contentant de la fixer.

_Il ne pourrait pas ouvrir la bouche_ _?_ pensa Hinata agacée, _non pas que ce qu'il dirait m'intéresserait. Loin de là ! Il dirait sûrement un truc stupide comme quoi il est un adulte, moi une enfant irresponsable._ Hinata se tendit, rien que cette pensée réussissait à lui hérisser le poil.

Kakashi prit cela pour un nouveau frisson de sa part. Mais si elle avait froid la jeune fille ne saisissait pas la couverture à côté d'elle. Par fierté ? Ou par gêne?

Le jeune homme reprit enfin conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Pendant quelques secondes qui avaient duré des minutes, il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour ce dos nu. Pourquoi ne fermait-elle pas sa blouse ? Non que cela le dérangea, loin de là… Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pour une fois il avait eu une idée qui plaisait à toutes ses consciences.

Hinata ne l'entendit pas s'approcher, ce n'est que lorsque le matelas bougea légèrement qu'elle comprit qu'il s'était agenouillé dessus. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Plusieurs options s'ouvrirent à elle : faire comme si de rien était, se retourner et lui mettre son poing dans la figure, se retourner et faire un scandale en l'injuriant de tous les mots que ses amis lui avaient gracieusement appris ou… se retourner et l'emb…

Un souffle chatouilla son cou, Hinata retînt sa respiration. La jeune fille ne savait si elle palissait ou rougissait, peut être les deux en même temps.

Des doigts longs et fins parcoururent ses épaules puis papillonnèrent à la base de son cou. Le jeune homme rajustait la fermeture de sa chemise.

Il était délicat dans son ouvrage et attentionné malgré la maladresse qu'Hinata put sentir quand ses doigts frôlaient sa peau et tremblaient légèrement.  
Un poids sur le cœur de la jeune fille sembla disparaître tout d'un coup, la laissant muette de stupéfaction.

Quand il eut terminé, elle s'attendit à ce qu'il se relève et s'écarte mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas, ses mains immobiles toujours contre sa peau.

« Hinata… » Commença alors Kakashi.

La jeune fille trembla et se retourna ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire après cela.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kakashi était déjà contre le mur, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Hinata le dévisagea surprise, la bouche à demi ouverte, des paroles avortées sur le bout des lèvres. La jeune fille soupira doucement, pourquoi s'attendait-elle à quelque chose d'extraordinaire ? Hinata se tourna vers ses nouveaux visiteurs.

Les garçons étaient venus pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Itachi les avait rejoint et taquinait son frère qui était encore plus silencieux que d'habitude.

« Salutations ! fit Itachi la main levée, comment va la belle au bois dormant ? » Hinata encore dans ses pensées, répondit machinalement :

« On m'a dit que Lee allait bien… » Plusieurs paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur elle. Certains la dévisageaient comme une extra-terrestre, d'autres avaient la joue qui tressautait.

Plusieurs éclats de rire surgirent dont les plus bruyants furent ceux de Naruto, Kiba et Itachi. Ils se tenaient le ventre, la douleur devenant insupportable. Sasuke et Shino plus discrets se détournèrent. On voyait leurs épaules être prises de secousses. Shikamaru et Chouji riaient plus doucement, alors que Kakashi devait s'appuyer contre le mur pour retenir son rire.

« … »

Tsunade débarqua en trombe, suivit de trois boulets de canon : rose, blonde et brun qui assommèrent les plus jeunes visiteurs.

« PAS DE BRUIT DANS UN HÔPITAL, NON MAIS OH ! » tonna Tsunade, le poing menaçant.

Ino, Sakura et Ten-Ten qui avaient neutralisé les plus bruyants hochèrent solennellement la tête.

Naruto protesta :

« Oi ! Grand-mère, c'est toi qui fais du raffut ! » Aussitôt il fut mis à la porte de la chambre, les autres garçons suivirent de près sans distinction et furent sermonnés par les filles.

Itachi et Kakashi restèrent avec Tsunade.

« Alors ? murmura Hinata hésitante. » La jeune femme fit quelques pas avant de répondre. Elle se tourna plusieurs fois vers la jeune fille avant de faire les cent pas.

Puis elle s'arrêta net et fixa du regard Hinata. La jeune fille s'attendait à tout moment à recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle, ou pour elle ne savait quelle raison la plus belle soufflante qu'elle n'ait jamais vue.

A côté de Hiashi, Tsunade pouvait être beaucoup plus effrayante.

Itachi et Kakashi échangèrent un regard.

« Toi… grommela Tsunade le visage menaçant, Hyuuga.

-Oui, Madame. » fit Hinata en se tenant droite.

« Plus d'entraînement. » La jeune femme fit volte-face et son visage devînt encore plus effrayant :

« Vous… » Il y avait du sadisme dans sa voix quand elle fusilla du regard les deux jounins.

« Plus d'Hinata.

-Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent trois voix en même temps. Hinata rougit violemment, Tsunade n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche mais dire les choses avec aussi peu de, euh... tact était confondant.

La jeune femme ne se démonta pas :

« Qu'est ce que vous imaginiez faire ? Un corps ne peut pas subir autant de contraintes en si peu de temps ! » Hinata aurait voulu être six pied sous terre. Etait-elle la seule à saisir l'ambiguïté de ses paroles ? Visiblement… non. Puisque les jounins regardaient dans toutes les directions sauf vers elle.

La jeune fille voulut y mettre un terme avant de mourir de honte.

« Hem… Tsnunade-sama ? La ninja medic lui coupa la parole :

« Ne t'en fais pas, Hinata, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais VOUS ! Je vous interdis de l'approcher à moins de 5mètres jusqu'à la fin des épreuves ! Maintenant dehors ! » Les jounins filèrent sans demander leur reste. Tsunade se tourna alors Hinata :

« J'ai encore quelque chose à te dire… » son visage était sombre.

Une fois sortis de l'hôpital, Itachi et Kakashi restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire. Ils se connaissaient par l'ancienne relation d'Obito et celle présente de Sasuke. Ils optèrent pour éviter le sujet auquel tout deux pensaient :

« Alors ? Comment s'est passé l'entraînement avec Sasuke ?

-Bien… répondit Kakashi, il est doué. » Itachi sourit :

« Deux des tiens ont passé les pré-éliminations, pas vrai ?

-Oui.

- Que va-t-il se passer quand ils seront confrontés l'un à l'autre ? » Kakashi sourit :

« Ils vont tout donner dans leur match, qui que soit leur adversaire.

-Ah… approuva Itachi, c'est une forme de respect de ne pas prendre à la légère la force de ses rivaux… »

Le silence de nouveau les entoura. Puis Itachi lança :

« Hinata aussi veut tout donner pour ses matchs.

- Elle a… travaillé dur pour y arriver.

-Pas de regret si je gagne ?

-Pardon ? » Le sourire d'Itachi s'élargit :

« Hinata… » Kakashi se tendit insensiblement et affecta un air indifférent :

« Il n'y a rien à gagner.

-Tu crois ça, Sempai ? C'est assez cruel pour elle. » Kakashi soupira et avant de s'éclipser, il répliqua :

« Il n'y a rien à gagner parce qu'elle est _déjà_ à moi_._ C'est assez cruel _pour toi_.»

Itachi se retrouva face au vide où auparavant se trouvaient les yeux incandescents de Kakashi. Il esquissa un sourire, la partie ne serait donc pas aussi facile que prévue apparemment…

Pendant ce temps, Hinata accusait le coup de la nouvelle. Tsunade fit quelques pas dans sa direction et posa sa main sur son épaule. La jeune fille attira ses genoux contre sa poitrine, vieux réflexe de protection quand elle était sur le point de craquer.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je risque de faire du mal aux autres ? » Tsunade pondéra longtemps sur la réponse à donner :

« Si tu te contrôles suffisamment, cela ne devrait pas arriver. Mais Hinata, c'est toi qui…

-Ca me suffit, coupa la jeune fille. » Elle planta se yeux résolus dans ceux de la femme plus âgée :

« Si je peux participer au tournoi avec tout le monde, ça me suffit. » Tsunade céda à son insistance et l'autorisa à partir.

La jeune fille eut tôt fait de déserter sa chambre. Elle notifia son départ à l'accueil et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. C'était son choix. Sa vie. Hinata en ferait ce qu'elle voudrait.

Tsunade la regarda partir, derrière sa fenêtre, le visage inquiet.

L'hokage s'approcha tranquillement :

« Elle ne se souvient toujours pas, hum ? » Tsunade soupira :

« Non… et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. » La jeune femme se tut un instant avant de reprendre :

« Elle a choisi de continuer malgré le fait que…

-Tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens de se battre pour leur rêve, même si c'est pour les protéger Tsunade… fit gentiment le vieil homme. »

« Je sais, soupira celle-ci. Je suis plutôt impressionnée par sa détermination. Elle… me donne l'envie de croire en elle. » Tsunade eut un rire de dérision :

« Personne n'aurait cru en elle il y a quelques mois et voilà qu'Hinata nous surprend tous. » Le sandaime sourit comme un grand père fier de ses petits enfants :

« Il ne tient qu'à soi-même de découvrir qui l'on est et de le montrer au monde. Cette petite recherche ce que beaucoup d'entre nous ont sans beaucoup d'effort: la reconnaissance de ses pairs.

-Même si elle risque de ne plus être là pour l'apprécier le moment venu… rajouta sombrement Tsunade.»

Hinata pénétra dans l'enceinte du clan Hyuuga et prit tout de suite la direction de sa chambre. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour se préparer.

Elle jeta quelques dagues et kunai sur son lit, rassembla ses explosifs. Quelques remèdes et des pansements pour pallier provisoirement aux blessures.

La jeune fille rassembla d'autres effets personnels sans jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle. Un coup de vent fit s'envoler quelques papiers. Hinata les rattrapa et referma sa fenêtre. Elle s'attarda un instant en contemplant le jardin. Elle n'avait pas encore pensé à un plan d'attaque si elle tombait sur Gaara ou un autre…

Il contrôlait le sable comme s'il faisait parti de lui-même. La douleur à sa tête sembla reprendre lorsque cette pensée résonna familièrement dans sa mémoire.

Impossible de se rappeler, ragea Hinata au bout d'un moment. Elle eut un geste d'agacement en s'appuyant contre son bureau, face à son lit.

La jeune fille observa ce qu'elle pensait prendre avec elle. Hinata les passait en revue une dernière fois quand quelque chose attira son regard. Enfoui sous d'autres affaires, un pan de tissu dépassait.

Hinata ne se souvenait pas l'avoir mis ici. Elle s'approcha et s'en empara. C'était un habit neuf: une protection en maille de fer assez légère mais de bonne qualité. Avec, des gants noirs et un pantacourt de la même couleur. Qui avait pu lui préparer cela ? Hinata essaya les vêtements. En plus du maillage elle entoura sa poitrine d'une bande noire, renforçant la protection au niveau de son cœur. Hinata croisa deux yeux presque aveugles qui l'observaient face à la réflexion du miroir. C'était une tenue parfait pour le combat.

La jeune fille hésita un instant, elle noua son bandeau autour de son cou et alla dans sa penderie. La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et sortit l'un de ses trésors. Un habit appartenant à sa mère. Hinata le contempla un instant avant de lever le bras pour l'enfiler. La jeune fille le réajusta sur son épaule, glissa sa main le long de l'étoffe jusqu'à sa hanche. Un pan de l'écharpe flottait devant elle. La couleur bleu marine ressemblant à celle de ses cheveux. Hinata contempla une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se sentait soutenue, portée par la pensée de sa mère et de la personne qui avait déposé cela à son intention. Une sorte d'encouragement avant de se jeter dans l'arène.

La jeune fille releva la tête : elle était prête.

Hinata n'eut pas conscience du temps qui passait. Elle était concentrée sur ce qui se passerait le lendemain. N'ayant toujours pas adresser la parole à son père ni vu Hanabi. Hinata se doutait de les voir. Qu'à cela ne tienne, demain elle se battrait pour elle-même.

Au matin du tournoi, Hinata partit assez tôt. Elle ne croisa aucun membre de son clan pour son départ. Les rues commençaient déjà à bourdonner de monde. Tous étaient excités par les futurs matchs. Des personnes importantes étaient venues de loin pour y assister.

Shino la rejoignit sur le chemin. La jeune fille sourit, il savait toujours comment la trouver.

« Angoissée ? fit-il. » Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil :

« Un peu, je crois.

-Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, tu feras un bon match.

- ? » Il sourit :

« Mes insectes me disent que ton chakra n'a jamais été aussi puissant. » Hinata rit et le remercia.

Ils arrivèrent enfin où leurs matchs se dérouleraient, un stade géant qui commençait à se remplir de monde.

« Les autres ne sont pas encore là… » souffla Hinata.

« Mais nos fans sont là, eux.

-qu'est ce que ? » fit la jeune fille étonnée par sa remarque. Elle suivit la direction du regard de Shino pour constater en effet que la majorité des Rookies se pressait pour rentrer dans le stade.

Shikamaru apparut avec Naruto un peu près en même temps que Neji et les ninjas de Suna. Hinata frémit à la vue de Gaara. Sa tête la lança un peu mais la jeune fille réussit à se contrôler. Pourquoi son corps se mettait-il tout de suite en alerte lorsque Gaara s'approchait ? Il manquait une pièce au puzzle…

Shikamaru s'adressa à Shino et Hinata :

« Sasuke n'est pas encore là… Qu'est ce qui peut les retenir ? » Naruto jura :

« Je vais aller le chercher! Vous, gagnez du temps ! » Il fonça sans qu'ils eurent le temps de le retenir. Quelques minutes après, l'instructeur Genma qui jouerait le rôle d'arbitre s'approcha d'eux.

« Pas arrivés ? Hum ? Je vais devoir annoncer leurs éliminations.

-Non, attendez ! pria la jeune fille. » Sous le regard conjugué du jounin et des participants, Hinata serra les poings. Elle ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser :

« Laissez-leur encore un peu de temps. Naruto est parti à la recherche de Sasuke. Ce tournoi est très important pour eux.

-Si c'était tellement important, ils ne seraient pas en retard, objecta Genma. » Hinata ne se laissa pas faire :

« Je vous en prie, ils vont arriver ! Je… hem, de toute façon je ne suis pas sur d'avoir la convocation avec moi. Cela va me prendre du temps pour la retrouver. » Genma la contempla un instant aussi surpris que les garçons derrière elle. Il soupira :

«Tu as de la chance… Le kage de Suna a demandé également à ce qu'ils ne soient pas éliminés. Leurs matchs seront déplacés à la fin pour leur laisser une dernière chance. » Il soupira de nouveau, mâchouilla le pic qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de conclure :

« Ils ont de la chance d'avoir une amie comme toi, prête à parlementer et gagner du temps par n'importe quel moyen… » Il laissa échapper un petit rire :

« Une convocation, hein ? Ca se voit que tu n'avais pas l'habitude de sécher les cours ou d'oublier de faire tes devoirs… » Hinata rougit et se mordit la lèvre. Les excuses toutes faites n'étaient pas son fort.

Ils s'avancèrent dans l'arène et des exclamations les accueillirent. Ils furent décontenancés par le nombre de spectateurs. Le jounin leur fit remarquer :

« Relax, les chefs des nations les plus importantes ont les yeux braqués sur vous. »

_Etait-ce une façon de les détendre ? pensa Hinata dubitative._

L'annonce des matchs commença. Avec la disparition d'un des adversaires, tous les candidats se retrouvaient à un nombre pair. Chacun aurait donc son match.

La jeune fille remarqua alors que le ninja du son n'était pas là… Kinuta. Elle fronça les sourcils, l'image de Gaara s'imposant tout de suite dans son esprit.

La douleur à sa tête recommença, la jeune fille serra les dents.

Le premier match fut :

Shikamaru vs Temari.

Hinata encouragea son ami avant de rejoindre les autres dans les gradins. Ce fut un match d'exception, le public eut le souffle coupé : Shikamaru révélait son vrai talent. C'était un stratège hors-pair que le monde découvrait.

Pourtant, du sans doute à son manque de motivation ou à l'épuisement de chakra, Shikamaru abandonna alors qu'il aurait pu donner un coup fatal à la jeune fille totalement impuissante. Temari remporta officiellement le match, alors que concrètement, Shikamaru avait mené toute la partie d'une main de maître.

Arriva le match suivant. Hinata retînt son souffle et nota le frémissement dans les gradins :

« NEJI HYUUGA VS HINATA HYUUGA. » Neji avait déjà rejoint le terrain. De nombreuses personnes se dévissèrent le cou pour oberver le géni du clan Hyuuga.

Puis des murmures se firent entendre quand une deuxième silhouette apparue, frêle et petite.

« C'est ça, l'héritière du clan ?

-Non, non, elle a renoncé à prendre la tête de son clan.

-j'ai entendu dire qu'on l'avait forcée…

-trop faible apparemment.

-comment est-elle arrivée jusqu'ici ?

-un coup de chance ?

-On n'arrive pas jusqu'ici par un coup de chance répliqua une voix masculine. » Les commères se retournèrent pour voir plusieurs paires d'yeux les fusiller du regard.

Ino, Sakura et Ten-Ten étaient les plus effrayantes dans ce jeu de regards. Les médisants baissèrent les yeux. Tandis que les jeunes filles hochaient la tête satisfaites. Elles soutenaient leur amie du fond du cœur.

Ten-Ten se mordit la lèvre: elle était partagée entre son co-équipier et sa nouvelle amie. Pourtant une infime part d'elle souhaitait pour Hinata qu'elle réussisse, qu'elle renverse le cours du destin et s'affirme contre tous ses détracteurs.

La jeune fille sauta dans l'arène. Elle perçut les murmures de la foule suite à son arrivée. Hinata eut un moment d'hésitation avant de croiser le regard de ses amis qui agitaient leurs bras dans sa direction. Elle sourit à cette vue. Des yeux opalescents attirèrent son regard. Hanabi était là et ne la quittait pas du regard. A côté d'elle, son père regardait droit devant lui. Hinata en fut légèrement décontenancée avant de se reprendre.

C'était évident qu'il serait là.

C'était un événement important.

Hinata se tînt plus droite. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à elle et son père serait bien obligé de la regarder. L'angoisse habituelle n'apparut pas. Hinata baissa la tête avant de sourire, c'était une bouffée d'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines. Elle leva son regard vers le ciel et pensa:

« Regardez-moi bien, ce que vous allez voir… c'est ce que je suis.»

Dans l'arène, Neji articula :

« Je vais finir ce match au plus vite Hinata-sama, pour passer aux choses sérieuses. » La jeune fille lui sourit :

« Ah ! Cela m'embête Neji-nii san. J'ai d'autres projets en ce qui nous concerne. » Son sourire s'élargit :

« Je te serai gré de perdre un peu de temps avec moi pour permettre à nos amis d'arriver ici. » Il fronça les sourcils.

Hinata feignît la déception :

« Je suppose que cela vaut pour un non. C'est fâcheux. » Son sourire revînt flotter sur ses lèvres :

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Neji, je souhaite avoir un match juste et honnête avec toi.

-Hinata-sama… Cela ne sert à rien de soutenir cette mascarade. Vous savez que vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi. Vous êtes née faible et je suis né pour vous battre. Un membre de la branche principale des Hyuuga ne devrait pas avoir à perdre contre un de vos serviteurs. Cela ne servira à rien de vouloir se battre contre moi. Vous allez seulement souffrir parce que je ne me retiendrai pas, c'est le destin qui…

-Neji, s'il te plaît...» Coupa-t-elle soudain avec un sourire empreint de sincérité et de gentillesse. Ses cheveux bleus flottaient autour d'elle, lui donnant un aspect encore plus éthéré avec sa peau claire.

« Ferme-la. »

Le jounin retînt un sourire devant cet échange curieux. La jeune fille continua :

« Je n'attends pas de toi de me laisser gagner. Je compte bien te battre et donner tout ce que j'ai contre toi. Tu es très fort et renommé dans le clan Hyuuga. Mais je te conseille de ne pas me prendre à la légère. JE suis ton adversaire. Tu attendais de te confronter contre moi depuis longtemps, non ? » Elle pointa son doigt vers le front de Neji :

« Et je compte bien en profiter pour te libérer de cette marque ET mettre certaines choses au clair. » Elle se mit en position de combat :

« Alors viens, je t'attends. Tu penses me battre à plat de couture ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Comment osait-elle penser être à la hauteur ?

Les yeux aveuglés par la colère, il activa son Byakugan et fonça sur elle, dans l'intention de la tuer.

Hinata laissa échapper un petit sourire, c'était maintenant qu'elle prenait en main leurs destins.

**Nyyyaaaa ! Kakashi revient en force ! XD**

**Itachi ne te laisse pas faire !**

**Voilà le combat est lancé. Pas eu le temps de me relire. Mon train est dans quatre heures et quelques.**

**Promis dans deux semaines, je reviens mais là je dois vraiment faire ma valise. **

XD

**Bisou et bon courage à ceux qui passent des exams dans cette période !**

**Coucou. Voilà, j'ai corrigé un peu près les deux derniers chapitres, je me serais frappée la tête contre le mur avec toutes les fautes que j'ai trouvé! Elles m'ont écorchée les yeux! Je suis désolée que vous ayez du subir cela. J'en tire une grande leçon: se relire est très important aussi bien pour votre plaisir que pour le mien. Ce carnage linguistique m'a horrifiée.**

**Enfin! Je suis de retour et vais pouvoir continuer l'histoire dans peu de temps. C'est un gros chapitre qui vous attend. J'essaierai de l'aérer et le rendre agréable à vos yeux!**

**En vérifiant les updates du manga Naruto j'ai découvert les deux chapitres les plus beaux de ma vie ( je les lis en anglais, je susi trop impatiente pour les attendre en français) j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, donc oui je suis toujours accro à Naruto. L'Espagne n'a pas pu m'en éloigner!**

**Ooohhh! Je dois quand même vous raconter mes péripéties d'aventurière en herbe!**

**-moustiques et araignées m'ont attaquée.**

**-un gang de poissons m'a coursée jusqu'à la rive - et je suis très sérieuse! J'étais hors d'haleine à l'arrivée. Bon ils étaient petits après réflexion mais avec le masque ils paraissent ENORMES!**

**-des méduses roses se sont retrouvées à quelques centimètres de mes amies et moi**

**-des bull dogs nous ont accueillis à la frontière**

**-deux serpents nous ont fait décampé en vitesse**

**-nous avons philosopher pendant 1heure sur une bande de fourmis qui transportait un bout de pain. ( Sachant qu'une fourmi peut porter jusqu'à 100fois son poids!)**

**-une mouette nous a bombardé (j'ai eu plus de chance que certaines personnes...)**

**-les oursins ne m'ont pas attaquée quand j'ai fait de la plongée : j'aime ces être vivants immobiles et pacifiques...**

**En conclusion : ne jamais sous-estimer un poisson qui te fait de l'oeil.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chap14.**

**Salutations ! Si vous avez lu la correction des derniers chapitres, vous avez du remarquer qu'effectivement j'étais de retour !**

**J'ai changé quelques phrases, le sens reste le même, mais il y avait d'horribles fautes d'orthographe, d'oublis de mots, non sens et autres bêtises qu'il me fallait corriger. Je l'ai fait assez vite, donc excusez-moi si j'ai oublié des erreurs qui vous blessent les yeux **

**Ne jamais écrire dans la précipitation. Je ne le referai plus, c'est promis.**

**Ah ! Désolée, c'est vrai que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris, je me remets à la tâche !**

**Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le répéter, mais vos petits mots sont une source de motivation sans fin ! Quand je suis un peu perdue, ou très peu motivée je les relis avec bonheur. Rien que de recevoir le message de quelqu'un qui a lu mon histoire et s'y intéresse m'amène un sourire. **

**Bon, quelques précisions, c'était surtout pour m'amuser avec Sasuke que j'ai écris un petit chapitre sur eux mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de suite. A la base cette histoire tourne autour d'Hinata. Son caractère change, il n'est absolument pas représentatif de ce qu'il est dans le manga et c'est justement pour cela que j'ai inventé cette fiction : pour avoir une Hinata différente (le titre est **

**Black Hinata pour cette raison). Je me suis laissée emportée, je ferai plus attention ! **

**Je n'ai pas correctement répondu à tout vos encouragements et commentaires, alors de nouveau : MERCI !**

**Place à la suite !**

Hanabi retînt un cri d'horreur quand elle vit Neji foncer sur sa sœur. Elle restait immobile, à le dévisager. Etait-elle si terrorisée qu'elle ne pouvait bouger ? Elle ferma les yeux, était-ce une sorte de reddition ? Non… Même si Hanabi n'était pas assez proche pour le confirmer, sa sœur… Elle ne tremblait pas. Comme une statue de marbre, Hinata restait imperturbable malgré la force avec laquelle Neji menaçait de la frapper.

Comme si elle ne craignait ni le temps, ni les hommes.

Hanabi retînt son souffle quand sa sœur ouvrit ses yeux : aucune trace d'hésitation ou de peur. Un sourire fantôme se détachait sur ses lèvres. Et cela était encore plus effrayant que son immobilité précédente.

Neji l'attaqua tout de suite, elle riposta avec les mêmes gestes précis.

Ils enchaînèrent les coups concentrés de chakras. Les veines respectives autour de leurs yeux, l'égale longueur de cheveux et la même opalescence leur donnaient l'aspect de jumeaux. Les techniques apprises au sein du clan Hyuuga étaient appliquées simultanément. La défense était infaillible, les attaques redoutables. C'était une danse mortelle qui se jouait ici.

Le rythme s'accélérait sans cesse, cherchant la faille chez l'autre. Tandis qu'Hinata visait des points secondaires, Neji lui s'acharnait à vouloir porter le plus de dommages possibles.

Voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à prendre le dessus, le jeune homme sentit la frustration s'emparer de lui. Elle s'immisçait lentement, réveillant d'anciennes souffrances... Cet être inférieur ne voulait pas abandonner ? De quel droit choisissait-elle de lui tenir tête ? Les centaines d'yeux posés sur eux les jugeaient, le jugeaient lui. Le jeune homme ne pouvait faillir. Sa vengeance réclamait la capitulation immédiate de cette fille. Sa défaite pleine et entière.

« Aaahhh ! Rugit-il », Neji perça la défense d'Hinata et la frappa plusieurs fois violemment pour l'envoyer voler à quelques mètres. La chute de la jeune fille fut stoppée par le mur derrière elle. La jeune fille glissa contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Etait-ce déjà terminé ? Le public éprouva de la pitié pour la gamine.

Neji s'était détourné de l'endroit où Hinata venait de s'écraser. Il faisait face au public, ignorant complètement la présence de la jeune fille inconsciente. Il embrassa d'un regard les alentours d'un air affecté. Son expression signifiait clairement qu'il était évident pour lui que cela se termine ainsi.

Dans les tribunes, les rookies serraient les poings. Certains se retenaient de ne pas sauter dans l'arène pour porter secours à leur amie ou enlever ce sourire du visage de Neji. D'autres détournaient le regard, en proie au doute. Leur camarade disait-il vrai après tout ? Ne pouvait-on pas changer le cours des choses ? Le destin était-il déjà joué ?

« Tch ! Mauvais joueur… » Soupira une voix nonchalante. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent et un violent battement de cœur fit trembler l'espace d'un instant toute l'arène. Neji se raidit et se retourna. Leurs yeux se croisèrent quelques secondes.

Le silence s'imposa dans les gradins, une pensée vînt à l'esprit de tous : qu'étaient donc ces deux ninjas ? La force de l'un était impressionnante, mais la résistance de l'autre était... anormale. La mise à mort de l'un des adversaires était à prévoir… Mais lequel ? Car cette gamine aux cheveux sombres leur donnait froid dans le dos; toute pitié avait disparu pour elle. Qu'elle soit aussi calme n'était pas normal. Qui pouvait survivre à un tel élan de colère ? Mais cette fille restait calme.

Hinata se releva sans difficultés. Derrière elle de larges fissures s'étaient gravées sur la pierre… Un peu de sang coula de son front, Hinata n'y fit pas attention.

« Soulagé ? » demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête, l'insolence incarnée. Elle affichait même un petit sourire.

Ce n'était pas un excès de confiance en soi. Juste un sourire qui n'avait pas sa place ni en ce lieu ni en face de cette personne. La jeune fille faisait insulte à tout ce que la raison représentait. Elle était douée d'une audace insensée. Et c'était ce qui s'échappait à présent de tout son être : un défi à relever. Une arrogance tranquille s'exprimait dans sa contenance, sa figure, ses yeux. Et une volonté implacable.

Neji recula prudemment, il était convaincu d'avoir atteint ses points de chakras, elle aurait du être à terre. Etait-ce un clone ? Il ne disparaissait pas pour autant. Ce manque de réaction n'était pas normal. C'était même impossible ! Le jeune homme était sur de l'avoir frappée, elle devrait cracher du sang en ce moment, au lieu de faire des politesses ! Hinata sembla lire sa consternation. La jeune fille joignit ses paumes et murmura :

« A mon tour. »

Elle disparut de sa vue. Il activa le Byakugan aussitôt et scruta les environs :

« En haut ! » s'écria Hinata au moment où Neji remarqua une ombre fondre sur lui. Il leva brusquement la tête pour voir Hinata à quelques mètres au dessus de lui, les mains entrecroisées prête à le frapper. Il évita le choc en plongeant sur le côté.

Le coup de poing fracassa le sol et la jeune fille se retrouva accroupie. Elle releva la tête avec un sérieux impressionnant.

« Ce n'est que l'échauffement. » Elle fonça sur lui en activant le Byakugan. 

Qui était-elle pour se relever ? Pour s'opposer à l'inévitable ? Alors que lui-même ne pouvait aller contre son destin.

Neji serra les dents : le mépris et la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son ennemie prenaient une ampleur démesurée.

Il alla à sa rencontre et redoubla la force de ses coups. Hinata sentit la différence dans ses attaques : Neji visait à présent ses points vitaux. L'aura de mort qui l'entourait la renseignait suffisamment sur ses intentions.

Il cherchait à la tuer. Simplement.

Hinata évita les coups les plus dangereux. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment ainsi. Son Byakugan ne l'aidait pas à prendre le dessus sur Neji. La jeune fille réfléchissait vite, son adversaire aurait tôt ou tard l'avantage puisqu'il voulait la tuer. Hinata ne pensait pas qu'il soit nécessaire de l'imiter… cela l'embêterait de ne pas pouvoir s'expliquer avant de s'entre tuer… Non qu'elle comptât le laisser partir avec seulement quelques blessures.

Passer à l'étape supérieure devînt nécessaire. Elle recula de plusieurs mètres et garda ses distances avec lui. La jeune fille connaissait ses habilités mieux que quiconque en tant que Hyuuga. Ils devaient avoir les mêmes faiblesses, non ? Un plan, il lui fallait un plan !

Son clan se reposait trop sur leur habilité hors du commun. Ils négligeaient les autres sens pour privilégier leur vue infaillible. Mais une fois aveuglés, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur leur ouïe ou leur odorat. Ils étaient alors vulnérables à des attaques concentrées sur ces sens. Restait à trouver une façon de les fragiliser.

_L'image d'Itachi s'imposa à elle._

_Lors de leurs entraînements, il ne cessait de l'attaquer de tout côté, cherchant à la déstabiliser. Itachi voulait la faire paniquer pour qu'elle arrive au point de se défier d'elle-même. Son Sharingan similaire au Byakugan ne laissait aucun répit à la jeune fille : il savait deviner ses intentions avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre._

Sauf qu'Hinata n'abandonnait pas facilement. Elle disparut un moment pour gagner du temps et réfléchir.

_Comme prévu Itachi scrutait les environs, elle n'aurait donc pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne la retrouve. La jeune fille tenta de calmer sa respiration. Que faire ? Avec son œil omniscient, Itachi pouvait la maîtriser facilement. Si Hinata croisait ses yeux, il lui jetterait une illusion. Si elle se concentrait sur son corps pour deviner ses mouvements avant qu'il n'attaque, elle n'aurait que quelques secondes pour réagir. Sans compter qu'Itachi avait réussi jusqu'ici à être intouchable._

_Perchée sur sa branche, Hinata surveillait son adversaire, guettant la moindre faiblesse. Du feuillage de l'arbre perça un rayon de soleil, aveuglant partiellement la vue d'Hinata. La lumière lui fit perdre de vue Itachi. Elle écarquilla les yeux, en sentant une présence derrière elle._

_« Trop tard, murmura Itachi. » Il utilisait l'environnement contre elle !_

La jeune fille chassa cette pensée pour revenir au match. Chacun fit un bond en arrière pour reprendre leur souffle.

Neji reprit son souffle et cracha :

« Déjà finie? » Hinata restait impassible. Elle désactiva son Byakugan :

« On peut dire ça… Ne dit-on pas qu'après une fin, il y a un commencement? »

Elle prit un moment pour ajouter :

« Voilà ta fin.

-Trop tard ! répliqua-t-il alors qu'il apparaissait derrière elle.»

Elle joignit ses mains et disparut dans un tourbillon de sable, Neji scruta aussitôt l'espace autour de lui.

_Le schéma se répétait : Hinata prit de cours restait figée, Itachi dans son dos. Il voulut la frapper mais son poing ne traversa que le vent._

_Il sortit de l'arbre pour se mettre à sa poursuite, et…_

_« Ici ! » cria Hinata, il leva la tête et le soleil le frappa de plein fouet. Aveuglé pour quelques secondes, Itachi recula. Juste ce qu'attendait Hinata pour attaquer…_

« Derrière toi ! » Neji suivit l'origine de la voix et se retourna prêt à se battre, mais aussitôt :

« Devant !

-A gauche ! Droite ! Au dessus ! » Elle apparaissait de tout côté, il pouvait suivre ses mouvements grâce au Byakugan mais sans pouvoir discerner sa localisation. Hinata était partout en même temps. C'était impossible, Neji s'était entraîné à suivre jusqu'à la vitesse du son mais elle… allait à la vitesse de la lumière.

Quand il arrivait à la cerner avec la vue, l'ouïe contredisait l'information. Son nez ne lui était d'aucune aide puisqu'il apportait encore plus de confusion à la situation.

« Neji ! » Le jeune homme leva la tête et fut ébloui par le soleil. Il ne put éviter le coup et reçut le pied d'Hinata en pleine figure. La jeune fille se retourna pour lui mettre un autre coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il recula, elle posa un pied à terre et reprit appui pour s'élancer et enchaîner une série d'attaques plus rapides les unes que les autres. Le jeune homme vola à quelques mètres.

La jeune fille prit appui sur le sol et attendit qu'il se relève.

« On passe à la vitesse supérieure? » Il poussa un juron sonore. Hinata sourit, elle avait réussi à l'énerver ? Parfait. Elle aussi était en pétard.

_« Pas encore… riposta Itachi. » la jeune fille se sentit happée dans les profondeurs de la forêt._

_Itachi n'était visible nulle part. Hinata ne parvenait pas à le localiser. Sa voix sortit de plusieurs endroits en même temps :_

_« Que vas-tu faire maintenant qu'il n'y a pas de lumière ? Comment vas-tu m'atteindre ? »Il la poussait dans ses derniers retranchements._

« Pas encore ! Gronda Neji en se relevant. » Hinata observa la situation, la ruse ne marcherait pas deux fois. Le ciel se couvrait et elle ne pourrait plus compter sur l'effet de surprise.

« Tu crois que cela suffira à me battre ! » Il fonça sur elle, plus menaçant que jamais.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, ces signes de mains… Cela ne pouvait pas être…

Hanabi sentit son père frémir à ses côtés, elle le dévisagea étonnée. Ses traits étaient tirés, une tension durcissait encore plus son visage.

« Père ? Qu'est ce que… »

« Neji ! NON ! » S'écria Hinata, elle s'élança dans sa direction, accélérant pour arriver plus vite.

Il forma le dernier signe, quand Hinata frappa de sa paume le sol et fit jaillir de nulle part une gigantesque vague de terre. Elle fit trembler la roche, provocant des fissures sur le terrain au dessus d'elle. Du sol se propulsèrent des trombes d'eau, fusionnant avec la roche.

Au même moment une barrière gigantesque telle une bulle s'érigea autour de l'arène, tandis que les roches les plus solides emprisonnaient Neji à l'intérieur d'un bloc sans lumière. Hinata surplombait l'écran de protection qu'elle avait mis en place. Les bâtiments autour du lieu commençaient à s'effondrer. De nombreuses personnes poussèrent des cris d'effroi, jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata forme un autre signe de main et de ses doigts se dispersèrent d'infimes traits lumineux. Tout alors s'immobilisa.

Soudain, la jeune fille sentit le contre coup de deux jutsus exécutés en même temps. Hinata atterrit sur le sol, à bout de souffle. Avait-elle réussi à insuffler suffisamment de chakra pour canaliser tant de puissance ? Elle n'osait pas se relever tout de suite, examinant d'abord son corps à la recherche de blessures. Etait-elle indemne ?

Elle avait tant bien que mal redirigé l'énergie à différents endroits mais la jeune fille devait maintenant en payer le prix. Un goût de sang vînt à ses lèvres, Hinata n'arrivait pas à se détendre, son corps restait en alerte alors que l'attaque était passée. Quelque chose n'allait pas… La jeune fille aurait du être blessée gravement par une attaque aussi fulgurante. Hinata voulut évaluer l'état de son cousin. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle s'aperçut que la signature du chakra de Neji avait disparu du bloc de pierre sensé l'avoir contenu.

« Ne sais-tu donc pas, qu'il faut toujours voir au-delà du visible ? » Cette voix froide figea Hinata sur place. Une feinte… Elle se retourna. Neji lui avait fait croire à une attaque réelle, et maintenant qu'elle avait épuisé son énergie, la jeune fille était à sa merci.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? » Il forma les signes. La jeune fille réfléchit vite, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle prit appui sur le sol pour s'élever mais ne put éviter l'attaque de son cousin. Elle ferma les yeux et reçut de plein fouet la sphère de chakra que Neji avait formé.

C'était une technique interdite… Car celui qui recevait tant de puissance ne pouvait se relever. Le chakra pénétrait dans le système interne de l'adversaire pour y chasser le flux y résidant. Cette attaque laissait une chance quasiment nulle de survie.

Hinata se sentit projeter en hauteur. Elle retînt sa respiration, ses poumons semblaient vouloir exploser. Hinata traversa le bloc de pierre à présent inutile. Elle ne luttait pas contre la force qui la broyait. Elle se couvrit la tête et se laissa tomber. La jeune fille heurta le sol avec fracas. Le bouclier qu'elle avait crée se réduisit en une pluie dense qui s'éparpilla peu à peu.

Hinata se retrouva parmi les gravas. La chute avait été haute… Elle se retrouvait sur un monticule. La jeune fille s'appuya dessus pour avoir un rempart provisoire.

Elle se mordit la langue, Hinata sentait son chakra s'enfuir de son corps, elle perdait connaissance peu à peu.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? cria Neji. Incapable de se défendre? Tu es pitoyable ! »

La jeune fille serra les dents, la colère commençait à l'emporter sur elle. Hinata se sentait perdre connaissance pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre, un monstre sans limite.

Elle mordit sa lèvre à sang pour résister. Non ! Elle le battrait à sa manière. Le liquide âcre commença à se déverser dans sa bouche, la faisant grimacer.

Une explosion de pierre la frôla de peu, des gravas écorchèrent son visage. Hinata était mal en point, le manque de chakra l'affaiblissait beaucoup et ses membres refusaient de lui obéir alors que sa conscience lui hurlait de se relever pour se mettre à l'abri.

Une autre explosion la rata de peu, si Neji enchaînait ses attaques concentrées de chakra elle risquait de ne pas faire long feu et… attends. Neji ? Rater une cible ?

La compréhension éclaira le visage d'Hinata, il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Le peu de chakra qui lui restait était si infime qu'il ne pouvait plus la localiser. Elle même sentait par effluves son chakra autour de l'arène mélangé à celui de Neji. En puisant toute l'énergie hors du corps d'Hinata, Neji s'était rendu aveugle par la même occasion ! Le courage qui l'envahit fut comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour la jeune fille. Un petit rire s'échappa même de ses lèvres.

_« Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre de toute façon ? »_Hinata appuya sa tête un peu plus contre la paroi et ferma les yeux pour prêter attention à cette voix dangereuse et envoûtante.

« Kakashi… » Souffla-t-elle épuisée. La douleur et la fatigue revenaient en masse peser sur ses épaules. La jeune fille s'accrocha au fil qui la conduirait à un souvenir particulier.

_Kakashi se tenait devant elle, imprenable. Hinata par contre était bien amochée. Elle avait épuisé la plupart de ses ressources. La jeune fille était fatiguée, agacée et frustrée de ne pas avancer. Il avait croisé les bras et la dévisageait tranquillement :_

_« Arrête de réfléchir cinq secondes. Tu n'as pas de plan ? Tu n'as aucune chance de battre ton adversaire ? Et alors ? Si tu ne réagis pas, il te tuera. Pourquoi ne pas y aller avec audace? Si l'abandon est hors de question, si toutes les chances sont contre toi, alors pourquoi ne pas se jeter corps et âme dans un dernier coup de bluff ? »_

« Est-ce que cela suffira ? » murmura-t-elle indécise.

Hinata releva la tête et crut voir parmi les gradins le regard de son père. Etait-ce la fatigue ou seulement l'adrénaline qui l'empêchait de désespérer, elle ne le perçut pas comme un reproche, ni comme une accusation. Ce n'était… qu'un regard de cristal qui l'observait, les mêmes yeux que sa mère. La réalisation fit apparaître un sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Pourquoi ne pas tenter après tout? Puisqu'elle en était déjà là. Hinata sentit une force la soulever : _elle y arriverait_. Voilà ce que lui murmurait le sang qui battait à ses tempes, voilà ce que la jeune fille avait envie de croire.

Ses jambes cessèrent de trembler. Pour la première fois, Hinata sourit franchement à ce qu'elle pensait être son père, avant de se relever et de repartir au combat.

_Elle y arriverait._

Elle fit face à Neji, prit une grande inspiration et se mit en position d'attaque.

Qu'elle aille droit à la mort ou à la victoire, elle aurait le fin mot de l'histoire.

Hinata saisit un kunai de sa sacoche.

Neji adopta une posture de défense :

« Tu penses qu'une simple arme va pouvoir me blesser ?

-Qui a dit que j'allais te blesser ? » Hinata prit appui sur le sol et se projeta en l'air. Elle virevolta et envoya des kunai dans toutes les directions. L'un d'entre eux se figea dans la pierre tout près de Genma. Face à tant de projectiles tous se couvrirent les yeux pour se protéger, Neji également.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle n'était plus là. Quand le jeune homme chercha à la localiser, il ne retrouvait pas la signature de son chakra. S'était-elle enfuie ?

« Vrai, je ne compte pas non plus t'épargner. » Neji se retourna, mais le vide lui faisait face.

« Pas cette fois ! fit-il en activant son Byakugan. Mais elle restait toujours invisible. Neji n'en croyait pas ses yeux, différents chakras l'entouraient, brouillant les pistes et laissant Hinata invisible. Comment…

-Comme ça ! » Il se sentit propulser dans les airs puis frapper de plus en plus fort avant d'être violemment projeter à terre. Un cratère se forma autour de lui.

« Pas encore ! » Des gravas s'envolèrent, de même que Neji.

Hinata forma un signe, autour de ses mains semblait flotter un liquide étrange, rouge sang.

Elle cria :

« Ketsu Suiryuudan No Jutsu ! »

Deux dragons surgirent de ses bras pour frapper Neji. Ils l'atteignirent de plein fouet, s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Neji ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son ne sortit. De ses lèvres sortit une brume vaporeuse qui se mêla aux dragons.

La jeune fille plissait les yeux pour rester concentrée, elle avait le souffle court, ses tempes étaient prêtes à exploser. Perdait-elle conscience ? Ses dragons semblaient ne plus suivre ses ordres. Plus elle attendait, plus Hinata sentait une force l'envahir, prendre du terrain, l'anéantir ?

« Stop ! » s'écria Hinata qui peinait à contrôler les deux apparitions. Ils s'immobilisèrent. La jeune fille repoussa l'impression d'engourdissement qui la gagnait et maintînt sa décision inflexible. Les dragons de sang reculèrent lentement pour se retirer du corps de Neji. Puis le jutsu disparut, la couleur revînt aux joues d'Hinata tandis que Neji restait pâle comme un linge.

Il perdait de l'altitude quand dans un dernier élan, Hinata l'agrippa avant de se laisser tomber. Elle amortit la chute de Neji et le déposa à terre. Il resta allongé et ne se releva pas.

Elle appuya sa paume contre son avant bras, un filet de sang y coulait abondamment. Neji gardait les yeux grands ouverts, rivés au ciel. La jeune fille se laissa tomber à côté de lui, à genoux.

« Eh Neji ? fit-elle, vérifiant qu'il était un peu près conscient.

- … » Son cousin tressaillit légèrement au son de sa voix. Elle soupira, soulagée puis ajouta :

« J'ai gagné.

-La ferme. » Hinata éclata de rire et se releva.

-Neji ? reprit-elle en se détournant.

-…

-Tu es libre. » Souffla-t-elle avant de se diriger vers l'arbitre pour qu'il termine le match.

Les yeux du jeune homme auparavant plissés s'écarquillèrent d'un coup. Libre ?

L'avait-elle libérée ? Voilà donc son objectif ? Il retînt son souffle. La pression qui l'accompagnait toujours semblait à présent le quitter. Toute cette colère accumulée, cette rancœur, où étaient-elles passées? Il se sentait… apaisé ? Un sourire incrédule confirma sa pensée. Le jeune homme rapporta son attention sur le ciel.

Alors à ce moment précis, il abandonna.

Il était bel et bien vaincu par elle.

Mais c'était une défaite au goût de liberté et de… de commencement ?

Le silence régnait dans les tribunes. Fini ? Comme ça ? Comment avait-elle pu gagner? Elle était dans la plus mauvaise posture qu'on pouvait imaginer ! Comment avait-elle pu s'en sortir ? Battre le prodige Neji HYUUGA ? Peu de monde réussirait sans y laisser la vie. Qui était donc cette fille pour se relever après une technique interdite ?

« Père, murmura Hanabi, comment est-ce possible ? Personne ne peut survivre à… »

Hiashi n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le match. Un éclat dans ses yeux apparut et son corps se raidit insensiblement.

« Elle a trouvé le moyen de contrer une technique interdite. Une technique de plusieurs générations que personne n'avait su déjouer jusqu'ici. »

Une technique du clan Hyuuga… S'était-elle entraîner en se basant sur leurs faiblesses ? Combien d'hypothèses et d'expériences avait-elle enduré avant d'arriver à ce résultat ? Ces questions restaient sans réponse. La froideur du chef de clan cédait peu à peu à une incrédulité sans limite. La Hyuuga la plus faible de toute leur histoire familiale trouvait le moyen de les terrasser ?

Ketsu… le sang. Il avait bien vu deux dragons d'une couleur étrange se précipiter sur Neji. Quand elle avait lancé ce jutsu, Hiashi aurait cru voir la mère d'Hinata, sauf qu'à la place de l'eau, il y avait… du sang ?

Hinata avait utilisé son sang pour lancer une attaque ? Avec le peu de chakra qui lui restait, c'était impossible. Ce qui était encore plus impossible mais présent sous ses yeux était que sa fille avait recouvert une grande partie de son chakra.

Comment avait-elle pu récupérer aussi vite et comment expliquer la présence d'autres chakras en elle ? Dont celui de Neji.

Hiashi prêta plus ample attention à la plaie de sa fille. Ses yeux ne le trompaient pas… De fines particules lévitaient autour d'Hinata, le chakra affluait dans son système interne, véhiculé par d'infimes gouttes de sang.

Il n'avait jamais vu cela. C'était comme si elle utilisait l'énergie autour d'elle pour devenir plus forte.

Les deux dragons étaient donc bel bien faits de chakra et de sang…

Genma examina l'état de l'arène, toussota et mâchouilla son cure dent avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches.

« Vainqueur Hyuuga HINATA. »

La jeune fille se redressa à l'appel de son nom. Elle respirait difficilement mais sentait une incroyable légèreté l'entourer. Elle avait réussi ? Elle se sentait invincible, euphorique…

A ces mots, le cœur de Kakashi rata un battement. Elle y était arrivée.

Il força ses poings à desserrer la rampe qu'il avait agrippée tout au long du match. Se retenant de ne pas intervenir. Il la savait capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais ce qu'il avait vu dépasser de loin ce que le jeune homme avait imaginé.

Utiliser le sang comme une ressource de jutsu ? Ses dragons avaient l'air conscients et beaucoup plus vivants que ceux de jutsus ordinaires. Jusqu'où était-elle allée ? Mais pour vaincre par soi-même un adversaire comme Neji, Kakashi se doutait qu'Hinata avait du passer par des épreuves difficiles.

Il aperçut la jeune fille se tourner vers ses amis rookies et lever le poing en signe de victoire.

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage tandis que les gradins acclamaient le vainqueur.

Kakashi s'appuya contre le pilier et félicita silencieusement son élève. Il croisa son regard et hocha la tête. La jeune fille le contempla un instant. Immobile au milieu de l'agitation ambiante, Kakashi semblait être le seul à pouvoir attirer son regard. Cette attention qu'il lui portait, la jeune fille la sentit plus vivement encore maintenant qu'elle pouvait le voir. Il avait cru en elle, et la félicitait à sa manière. Il disparut de sa vue, laissant la jeune fille au dépourvue. Il se dérobait alors qu'elle en avait enfin fini avec son match ? L'agacement la fit redescendre de son petit nuage.

Hinata regarda autour d'elle avec simplicité. La jeune fille n'était pas dupe des vivats en son honneur, ils étaient nombreux à ne pas réaliser encore. Beaucoup ne prenaient pas la peine de dissimuler leur stupéfaction. Ou n'étaient pas fichus de reconnaître son mérite, s'énerva-t-elle en repensant à Kakashi. Eh bien ils n'auraient pas fini d'être surpris, se jura-t-elle.

Car ce n'était que le début de son avènement.

**Voilà ! Je ne suis pas douée avec les scènes de batailles. Dans les prochains chapitres, j'essaierai de détailler les entraînements qu'Hinata a reçu de Kakashi et Itachi (ça va être encore casse tête) 0**

**J'ai mis du temps avec ce chapitre, et je me rends compte que j'ai dérivé loin de ce que j'avais prévu ! Enfin, j'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**Bonne journée/ Bonne soirée ! 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chap 15. Hello ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, avant la reprise des cours, je voulais partager avec vous ce petit chapitre : Bon courage pour cette nouvelle année !**

Hinata était la seule debout au milieu de l'arène… L'épuisement autant physique qu'intérieur rendait ses alentours douloureux. Elle abaissa la tête, la luminosité du soleil l'aveuglait plus que d'habitude en raison de la fatigue. Et pourquoi ce silence assourdissant ? Pas question de tomber dans les pommes maintenant ! Hinata fit un pas en avant et continua à avancer. Une rumeur finit par percer le brouillard où elle se trouvait, elle releva la tête surprise.

Au fur et à mesure des mains s'élevaient et l'applaudissaient. Les rugissements de ses amis furent accompagnés par des centaines d'autres… Une fois remis de leur stupeur, le public ne pouvait que sentir son cœur battre la chamade après voir assister à un match avec une telle tension, un tel désir de vaincre.

Le sang battait fort contre les tempes d'Hinata et les acclamations du public bourdonnaient aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Une impression de vertige la saisit.

Hinata prenait conscience de tout ce qui lui arrivait avec difficulté.

_Qui applaudissaient-ils ainsi ? _ fut sa première pensée.

_Avait-elle vraiment gagné son match ? C'était bien réel ?_

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que la jeune kunoichi avait vécu jusqu'ici.

Ce qui se passait maintenant était une sorte de… d'ivresse qui l'enveloppait, qui la renversait toute entière et empêchait tout retour à la réalité.

Les clameurs de l'arène prenaient de l'ampleur, où était-ce seulement son cœur qui refusait de se calmer ?

Elle sentait en elle-même une force la faire trembler, comme un lion dont le grondement résonnerait dans tout son corps. Etait-ce bien elle ? Avait-elle un tel pouvoir en elle?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'Hinata releva la tête et aperçut ses amis lui faire de grands gestes du bras.

Elle pouvait entendre d'ici Kiba rugir son excitation. Lui et Naruto rivalisaient d'habitude dans ce genre d'exercice vocal. Naruto ! Son nom fut comme une douche froide sur le corps engourdi de la jeune fille. Elle se hâta vers les gradins où ses amis l'attendaient.

D'un bond elle les rejoignit, et fut agrippée par Kiba et Ino qui voulaient être les premiers à la féliciter. A moitié étranglée par tant d'affection, Hinata s'adressa aux camarades les plus calmes.

« Sasuke et Naruto ne sont toujours pas là? » Shino et Shikamaru secouèrent la tête. Le petit groupe retrouva son sérieux. Kiba intervînt :

« Akamaru et moi avons essayé de retrouver leurs traces mais ils ont fait disparaître leur présence , aucune odeur n'est susceptible de nous mener jusqu'à eux. »

Hinata se mordit la lèvre, Sasuke et Naruto à eux seuls n'auraient pas réussi à fausser le nez de deux traqueurs expérimentés comme Kiba et Akamaru… Il devait y avoir une personne avec eux qui dissimulait tout indice.

Il fallait gagner du temps pour leur permettre d'arriver, elle se retourna et eut la surprise d'avoir l'examinateur Genma en face d'elle. Qu'il puisse effacer sa présence aussi facilement sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte la vexa légèrement, elle avait encore des progrès à faire visiblement… Il la prit de court avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche :

« Les matchs sont suspendus pour l'instant…» Devant le visage soulagé de la jeune fille, il crut bon d'ajouter d'un ton détaché :

« Non pas que ce soit spécialement pour leur donner le temps d'arriver. Mais vu l'état dans lequel un certain candidat a mis l'arène, il faut un moment pour remettre de l'ordre. » Hinata rougit légèrement et murmura des excuses gênées du bout des lèvres, ce qui eut le don d'amuser Genma.

« Ceux qui participent au tournoi ne sont pas autorisés à _quitter le stade_, pour la suite des combats vous allez devoir attendre la décision des kages. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? » Hinata hocha la tête pensive.

« Parfait, fit Sakura, cela nous laisse un peu de temps pour les retrouver. »

La jeune fille pondéra un moment ces paroles puis prit une décision.

Une fois Genma assez loin, elle fit volte face :

« J'y vais ! » Elle fut retenue par plusieurs mains.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que l'examinateur vient de dire ? » S'exclama Sakura. Shikamaru intervînt également :

« Je comprends que tu veuilles les retrouver, mais tu ne prends pas que le risque d'être disqualifiée. Tu as donné ta parole en tant que kunoichi.

-Je sais fit Hinata avec un petit sourire et je ne compte pas rompre ma promesse. Les toits de l'arène _font bien partis du stade_, pas vrai ?

Shikamaru réfléchit un moment, avec son Byakugan et son expérience de traque, la jeune fille aurait plus de chance de les retrouver :

« Je t'accompagne. » Les autres firent un pas en avant. La jeune fille considéra la situation, avoir un allié avec soi n'était pas de trop s'il y avait des ennemis. Rester ensemble était le plus sur, mais cela réduirait leur chance de passer inaperçu ou encore de ratisser un champ plus large. Des équipes de 2 ou trois semblait la meilleure option pour le moment.

« Mieux vaut se répartir: Kiba et moi serons chacun dans une des équipes. » Shikamaru était de son avis, mieux valait avoir un ninja spécialisé dans la traque pour être plus efficace. Il équilibra les équipes, laissant Shino derrière eux comme centre de coordination, si une équipe trouvait quelque chose, l'insecte qu'ils avaient sur eux pouvait aussitôt prévenir Shino.

« Si mes insectes sentent quelque chose, je vous le ferai savoir, compléta le garçon aux lunettes teintées. »

Hinata croisa le regard de Gaara et ne put s'empêcher de scruter son visage plus longtemps. Son esprit semblait toujours la ramener à lui, comme s'il était la clef de sa mémoire perdue. Et instinctivement, son corps se mettait sur le qui-vive prêt à se battre. Qu'avait-il affronté pour qu'Hinata réagisse inconsciemment de cette façon ?

Shikamaru partait déjà de son côté, Hinata le suivit avec l'horrible sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose.

Elle monta sur les toits de l'arène pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Au loin, la tour rouge de l'Hokage captait le regard. Quand Hinata observait d'autres habitats, une maison en contrebas attira son attention. L'impression d'y être passée récemment joua dans sa mémoire sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur le moment précis. La jeune fille allait se diriger là-bas quand un mouvement à coté d'elle la fit se retourner.

« Yo ! » L'éclat argenté qu'Hinata perçut des la première seconde la fit desserrer sa poigne autour du kunai qu'elle avait saisi par réflexe.

« Kakashi-sensei… » Il hocha la tête en souriant. Tout accaparé qu'il était par son livre orange, il fit d'une vois légère :

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous ! » Shikamru et Hinata se dévisagèrent, qu'est ce que…

Derrière Kakashi pointèrent deux têtes, l'une avec un air horriblement contrarié et l'autre un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

« Naruto ! Sasuke !

-On vous a fait attendre ? » fit Naruto avec un sourire en coin :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Hinata, je te laisserai pas devenir chuunin avant moi ! Mwawawa !

-La ferme, gronda Sasuke.

-Allez, allez, les apaisa Kakashi, on se calme. » Shikamaru intervînt :

« Vous feriez mieux de descendre, je vais rattraper les autres.

-Oy ! Shikamaru, râla Naruto, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de joie quand tu vois tes amis revenir. » Sasuke et le blondinet reçurent chacun un bon coup sur le crâne :

« Stupides ! s'impatienta Shikamaru (ce qui était rare !), ce n'est que maintenant que vous décidez de vous montrer ? J'ai cru que vous vous étiez dégonflés, stupides ! » Il les entraîna avec lui, se chamaillant avec Naruto et Sasuke qui ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait lui aussi se prendre un coup.

Hinata les regarda partir, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Quand son attention se dirigea de nouveau sur là où elle se trouvait, elle découvrit que Kakashi était encore là. Il attendait tranquillement, comme si elle devait dire quelque chose. Hinata l'observa un moment, horriblement ennuyée. Elle avait envie de partager avec lui la joie d'avoir gagné, mais en même temps en avait-elle le droit ? S'il voulait prendre de la distance avec elle, pouvait-elle lui parler normalement ?

Agacée par tant de questions sans réponse, elle choisit de s'emmurer dans son silence.

Kakashi de son côté, voyait les émotions d'Hinata défilaient sur son visage. Un sourire le surprit sur ses lèvres, suivit d'une moue qui ne voulut pas disparaître. Il passa à l'action.

« Tu es passée, félicitations !

-Merci… » Hinata ne savait pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Un instant, elle hésita à souligner le fait qu'il transgressait l'ordre de Tsunade de ne pas l'approcher.

Mais cela ne la contrariait plus vraiment…

Ennuyée par sa propre réflexion, elle attacha son regard à Kakashi, cherchant de nouveau l'agacement que la jeune fille ressentait lorsqu'elle le voyait. Une mauvaise idée, car ses yeux ne purent qu'apprécier sa contenance. Hinata se découvrait même heureuse d'être en sa présence, comme avant…

Voilà le souvenir qu'il lui fallait : la façon dont il s'était dégagé d'elle. Hinata ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré, provoquant un coup d'œil curieux de Kakashi. La jeune fille l'ignora :

« Est-ce que vous étiez avec Naruto et Sasuke ?

-En effet… répondit le ninja en souriant. » Donc il n'avait pas assisté à son match… Pourquoi était-elle aussi ennuyée par cela ? Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de croire qu'il y assisterait ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle pensait à lui lors d'un moment difficile que Kakashi éprouvait le même genre de sentiments... Rien ne l'obligeait à venir la soutenir s'il préférait rester avec d'autres. Le mouvement d'humeur de la jeune fille ne lui échappa pas.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui t'énerve Hinata ? Elle secoua la tête :

-Absolument rien ! je devrais rentrer avant que l'examinateur ne s'en rende compte. »La jeune fille le salua rapidement avant de se retourner. Elle lança de derrière son épaule en faisant mine de partir :

« Au cas où cela vous intéresserait, j'ai battu Neji dans les règles.

-j'ai vu cela. »

_Tu parles !_ pensa Hinata.

Elle s'apprêtait à prendre son élan pour sauter sur un toit quand Kakashi lui bloqua le chemin. Il avait ce curieux sourire qui marquait son visage, comme s'il s'amusait :

« Tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est ce pas ? » Hinata fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas. Kakashi eut du mal à retenir son rire devant la moue de son ancienne élève.

« Hinata, es-tu contrariée ?

-J'ai déjà dit non ! Vous devriez retourner à vos chers élèves au lieu de perdre votre temps ici !» Elle s'écarta et partit à grand pas. Kakashi ne put résister à la taquiner encore plus et lança :

«Je ne quitte jamais du regard mes élèves, ils ont tendance à se mettre dans un pétrin incroyable quand je ne les surveille pas. »

Elle s'immobilisa, elle se sentait incroyablement en colère contre lui. Elle n'était pas une gamine ! Elle ne s'était pas attirée d'ennuis et c'était lui qui la rendait folle ! Bon sang elle avait passé les qualifications, que lui fallait-il pour la prendre au sérieux ? !

Hinata furieuse, fit volte-face pour répliquer:

« Je… Je ne suis pas… » La jeune fille se tut quand elle suivit la direction que Kakashi montrait. En contre bas de l'arène on pouvait voir Naruto et Sasuke se préparer. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre : elle se rendait compte très clairement que Kakashi s'amusait comme un fou à ses dépends.

Kakashi fut le plus rapide lorsqu'elle voulut s'en aller :

« Pensais-tu que je parlais de toi ? Ils se créent bien plus d'ennuis !» Il réfléchit un moment. Hinata aurait mis sa main à couper que son sourire allait jusqu'à ses oreilles quand il déclara :

« Naruto et Sasuke ne sont pas mal dans leur genre mais tu es la plus adorable quand tu es jalouse ! »

Hinata le dévisagea stupéfait.

Jalouse ?

La jeune fille en resta sans voix, ce qui eut le don d'augmenter l'amusement de Kakashi. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand il reçut un jet d'eau en pleine face.

Il écarquilla les yeux et leva la tête vers Hinata. Elle venait de former le dernier signe de main pour un dragon d'eau. Son visage était rougit par la colère et la confusion.

« Je ne suis pas JALOUSE ! »

Dans le mille, pensa-t-il avec un sourire victorieux.

« Oh ? Me serai-je trompé ?» fit Kakashi en apparaissant derrière elle. Hinata se retourna et jura :

«Arghh ! » Elle renonça à garder son calme. Hinata fonça sur lui, sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Le jounin n'apaisait pas sa colère en évitant sans problème chaque coup porté. Il semblait vraiment apprécier le moment.

« Vous m'énervez ! » S'exclama Hinata devant son incapacité à l'atteindre.

« Hey ! Hinata, tu as encore de l'énergie à dépenser ? C'est bien d'être aussi jeune, mais je croyais t'avoir appris à mieux maîtriser tes émotions, hmm ? Enfin ce n'est pas si mal d'extérioriser ce que l'on ressent, pas vrai ? »

La jeune fille s'immobilisa en fixant Kakashi toujours aussi souriant. Le visage d'Hinata n'exprimait aucune émotion. Seuls ses yeux dégageaient une aura telle que le jounin eut l'impression d'entendre quelque chose craquer.

« Exprimer ce que je ressens… Vraiment ? » Kakashi hocha la tête lorsqu'il vit ses traits s'adoucir:

« Cela peut te permettre d'apaiser ton humeur.

- Seriez-vous prêt à savoir ce que je pense ? Ce que j'ai envie de faire ? » Le regard d'Hinata qui semblait fondre pour devenir d'une douceur incomparable fit battre dangereusement le cœur du jeune homme. Il bafouilla et se reprit :

-Je… Hem ! Après tout, tu es mon adorable élève, pas vrai ? »

Tout bascula alors en quelques secondes. Les yeux opalescents de la jeune fille semblèrent former un piège inextricable. Kakashi y lut une menace et une détermination qui le fit frissonner. Ce genre de tentation était redoutable : quand on ne pouvait qu'appréhender ce qui allait se passer car on n'était plus maître de son existence.

C'était remettre sa liberté dans les mains d'une seule personne et déposer les armes à ses pieds pour le restant de ses jours. Le faire… sans savoir ce qu'il arriverait. Abandonner face à deux yeux opalescents qui lui promettaient de le faire souffrir mais avec douceur.

Il lui était impossible de savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Dans son cas, Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de frémir, c'était une très mauvaise idée mais Dieu ce qu'il avait envie d'aller plus loin… C'était un point de non-retour. 

Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut résister à tout sauf à la tentation ?

Qui que soit celui qui avait écrit cela, Il avait raison…

Hinata en quelques gestes vifs s'approcha de Kakashi, l'agrippa au col et le força à se rapprocher d'elle. A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieur tout en retirant légèrement le haut du masque.

Le jounin écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Une… adolescente lui volait un baiser ? Etait-ce considéré comme un baiser ? Et pas n'importe quelle adolescente… Celle à laquelle il s'était attaché imprudemment. Celle avec qui il s'était permis d'être égoïste et exclusif. La seule où il était apparu comme un humain et pas un super héros, où il n'était qu'un homme, un ami.

Il ne put se résoudre à réagir, ce moment était trop irréel, trop… surprenant pour ne pas prolonger l'instant.

La morsure d'Hinata ne desserrait pas, ses lèvres plantées rageusement contre celles du jounin, même si leur léger tremblement laissait deviner que c'était la première fois qu'elle osait une telle action. Que la jeune fille en ait conscience et continuait de 'l'embrasser' plaisait beaucoup à Kakashi.

Ce fut l'adolescente qui le relâcha et recula un peu en vacillant sans le quitter du regard. Kakashi se sentit bouleversé par le nombre d'émotions qu'il voyait passer sur son visage.

La colère, le défi, la confusion et ce sentiment aussi nouveau pour elle que pour lui… Le désir? Malgré le trouble où elle se trouvait, il était clair qu'Hinata ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait et que la jeune fille le mettait au défi de se reprendre.

« Hinata… » commença Kakashi, elle le devança et murmura en évitant son regard :

« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire si je suis jalouse ?»

Elle releva la tête et le dévisagea avec assurance :

« Ne sous-estimez pas ce que je ressens.» Hinata s'inclina et repartit vers les gradins. 

Kakashi ne la retînt pas, il était trop surpris pour réagir. Le jounin était en proie à des émotions chaotiques, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti cela? La réponse fut immédiate : ce qui se passait maintenant n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici.

Le jounin ferma les yeux et prit le temps de goûter au charme qu'elle lui avait jeté. Cette douce torpeur qui le capturait peu à peu, le laissait impatient d'en avoir plus. Pourtant il s'agissait bel et bien d'une menace, non ? Il resta un moment interloqué par cette question. Kakashi se moqua de sa perplexité : était-ce une déclaration de guerre ou d'amour à la fin?

Si c'était le cas, que comptait-elle faire après la bombe atomique qu'elle venait de lui lancer en plein cœur ?

« De quoi es tu capable ? Murmura-t-il en souriant. Kakashi passa sa main derrière son cou:

« Si je te laissais faire, tu aurais le monde à tes pieds Hinata. » Il ferma les yeux. A ce rythme, c'est une capitulation sans conditions qu'elle aurait sur lui.

La jeune fille pria pour ne croiser personne et surtout que Kakashi ne la rattrape pas avant qu'elle ait pu apaiser son cœur. Hinata tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle rougisse à ce point ?

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussi à se contrôler suffisamment pour s'en aller avant de, de le…

ARGH ! Hinata repoussa cette pensée loin d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et vite. La jeune fille s'arrêta près d'un mur. Elle s'appuya dessus et passa une main sur son visage, était-ce dû à l'excitation, l'embarras ou la fatigue, sa tête lui tournait. Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'évanouir s'impatienta Hinata, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer !

Un tel tournis… Etait-ce normal ? Hinata jeta un regard à son avant bras, les blessures qu'elle s'était infligée ne coulaient presque plus. Elle n'avait pas du encore recouvrir tout son chakra et l'attaque Ketsu était éprouvante, sans compter le baiser… La jeune fille se secoua et gagna les tribunes pour les candidats restés en lisse. Ce n'était pas l'heure de réfléchir à… ça !

Sasuke arborait son air impassible tandis que Naruto accourait vers Hinata.

« Hinata-chan ! J'étais sur que tu gagnerais, tu as la classe ! » Ils cognèrent les poings en signe de victoire. Hinata lui sourit reconnaissante :

« Maintenant c'est à toi de gagner!

-Tu parles, s'exclama-t-il, je ne peux pas perdre face à toi ! » La jeune fille hocha la tête et lui souhaita bonne chance.

Hinata s'appuya contre la rambarde, ils n'allaient pas tarder à annoncer le prochain match… Elle ne put masquer son inquiétude, l'un de ses trois amis devrait forcément se battre contre Gaara.

Les finales se rapprochaient…

La jeune fille jeta un regard à Gaara, son visage ne présageait rien de bon. L'arrivée de Sasuke et Naruto semblait lui avoir apporté une source d'agitation croissante.

Le mal de tête vrilla le crâne d'Hinata, elle s'assit sur le banc pour ne pas tomber sous le choc.

Que se passait-il ?

« Hinata ? » Aussi Ino était auprès d'elle, une main appuyée sur son dos.

Un film flou défila devant les yeux de la jeune Hyuuga. Hinata avait toujours conscience des personnes et des mouvements présents mais en parallèle, une fine brume flottait dans son esprit sans qu'elle puisse saisir quoique ce soit. Il manquait quelque chose, une clef ou… La jeune fille perdit le fil et la brume se dissipa. Elle s'efforça de respirer calmement et ravala sa frustration.

« Ino… Je vais avoir besoin de toi.»

Genma annonça le match suivant :

Gaara du sable vs Uzumaki Naruto

Hinata retînt un frémissement, Naruto ? Elle releva la tête et le chercha du regard :

« Oh yeah ! » s'exclama-t-il en serrant le poing, impatient d'y être.

« Naruto… » commença Hinata mais devant son visage confident elle ravala son angoisse. Elle croyait trop en lui pour ne pas le faire aujourd'hui. La jeune fille lui sourit et brandit son poing :

« Montre leur de quoi notre prochain Hokage est capable!

-Ah ! »

Il fonça dans l'arène et fit face à Gaara.

L'angoisse enserra Hinata comme jamais. Sa première réaction avait été de vouloir se jeter entre eux deux et d'emmener son ami loin de Gaara.

Mais ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé et elle n'avait aucun droit d'intervenir dans leur match. Hinata agrippa ses mains pour ne pas se lever.

La jeune fille chassa toute autre pensée pour se concentrer sur le match. Quelque chose la dérangeait… Près d'elle Sasuke et Shino patientaient. Où était la ninja de Suna ? Quand Hinata chercha à localiser le frère éliminé, elle ne le trouva dans aucun gradin.

Ils n'assistaient pas au match de leur frère ? Alors que jusqu'ici ils avaient toujours été ensemble ? Quelque chose clochait définitivement…

« Ino, est-ce que tu penses réussir à accélérer ma mémoire si je me concentre suffisamment ?

-Hein ? Je… Oui, j'ai un jutsu qui pourrait, mais Tsunade a…

-je n'ai plus de temps, supplia Hinata, je sens que quelque chose liée à Gaara m'échappe. Aide-moi à me rappeler. »

Ino hocha la tête et se concentrant lança un jutsu d'esprit sur son amie.

« Cela va prendre du temps. »

Hinata écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle plongeait dans ses souvenirs.

Gaara croisa les bras et ferma les yeux un moment, Naruto restait à distance, cherchant la meilleure attaque.

Soudain un jet de sable fonça sur le ninja blond, Naruto réussit à l'éviter de justesse.

Gaara n'arrivait pas à atteindre Naruto, depuis quand était-il aussi doué en esquive ? Gaara commença à perdre patience, il augmenta la force de ses attaques. Hinata grimaça partagée entre ses souvenirs et le match :

« Reste concentrée, l'avertit Ino. » Hinata ne put s'empêcher de penser que même si Naruto tenait le coup, il n'avait pas encore réussi à attaquer.

Une tornade de sable s'abattit dans l'arène, empêchant le public de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque le sable se fut dispersé, il n'y avait plus qu'un adversaire.

Hinata scruta les alentours avec son Byakugan. Il ne pouvait pas avoir… Elle pâlit soudainement. Elle fixait du regard Gaara, s'attendant à ce qu'il révèle ce qu'il avait fait de Naruto. Mais il avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle. Voir ennuyé, il fronçait les sourcils et marmonnait. Le sable se mouvait de nouveau de son plein gré. Cherchait-il la signature de son chakra grâce à cette arme ?

Soudain Naruto apparut en hauteur, prêt à frapper. Immédiatement, le bouclier de Gaara protégea la face exposée. Mais Naruto n'attaqua pas, au contraire, une bonne vingtaine de Naruto firent irruption et cherchèrent la faille dans cette armure. Gaara s'enferma donc dans une sphère de sable.

Il était inapprochable, comment Naruto comptait…

Le sourire qu'Hinata vit sur ses lèvres lui apporta un nouvel espoir : il avait un plan ! Il allait profiter que Gaara était aveugle pour le piéger, du moins c'est ce qu'Hinata pensait.

Différents Naruto agrippèrent leur poignet et se concentrèrent. Grace à ses yeux, Hinata put voir qu'ils concentraient un important volume de chakra dans leur main, mais ce n'était pas stable, cela tournait dans différents sens. Qu'est ce que…

« MANGE CA ! » Au contact de sa paume, le sable sembla se tordre en un mini cyclone. Tout alla très vite : les mini siphons créèrent des fissures à plusieurs endroits, provoquant un éclat aveuglant et un bruit sourd : Gaara fut projeté à l'autre bout de l'arène.

Puis Naruto forma des signes destinés à une invocation. Un gigantesque lac apparut au beau milieu de l'arène, noyant le sable et la terre dans les profondeurs. Mais l'eau n'était pas normale, elle était très épaisse, comme celle d'une mare mais en plus… bizarre ?

Gaara ne semblait pas réussir à récupérer le sable inscrit profondément dans l'eau. Il se retrouvait donc avec un volume limité de sable. Etait-ce l'objectif depuis le début de Naruto ?

Qui diable avait pu lui apprendre des jutsus aussi spectaculaires?

Hinata se retînt d'applaudir devant ce retournement de situation, il était vraiment incroyable.

« Vas-y, Naruto ! Continue comme ça !

-Hinata ! grogna Ino, concentre toi.

-Oh, pardon… »

Elle émit un léger rire, ninja numéro 1 le plus imprévisible et le plus bruyant, hein ? C'était peu dire…

La jeune fille sentit soudain un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Gaara se releva et fixa Naruto avec une haine palpable.

Ses yeux semblaient… différents ? Hinata plissa les yeux et eut un hoquet de surprise. Des yeux dorés avec une fente noire… l'un des orbites semblait déformé par rapport à l'autre, qu'est ce que ?

« Ca y est, murmura Ino, tandis que ses mains s'entouraient d'un halo bleuté, tu commences à te souvenir ! »

Le bras de Gaara se transformait, du sable s'accumulait au fur et à mesure. Quel était ce jutsu ? Une illusion ?

Soudain Hinata vit ce qui allait suivre. Sa mémoire revenait, la vision d'une situation identique refit surface. A la place de Naruto, c'était le ninja du son qui sans aucune chance de survie, se faisait broyer par un bras monstrueux.

Gaara respirait précipitamment, il fixait Naruto avec attention, toute son attitude criait qu'il voulait sa mort. Hinata défaillit sous le coup de tant d'informations qui lui revenaient, elle s'accrocha à la rambarde tandis qu'elle s'écriait en même temps que le bras de Gaara finissait de se former :

« NARUTO ! PLONGE ! » Le ninja saisit par son cri d'alarme ne réfléchit pas deux fois.

Gaara était dangereux, mais une toute autre menace planait sur ses camarades : le village du sable et du son s'étaient alliés contre Konoha. Et derrière cette coalition, Orichimaru tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre. La jeune fille serra la rambarde encore plus. Hinata était déchirée entre porter assistance à Naruto et avertir l'Hokage.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Naruto ne se laissait pas faire, il se démenait comme un diable pour ne pas perdre. Que ferait-il à sa place ?

_Il ne paniquerait pas._ La jeune fille ralentit sa respiration et se concentra sur les éléments qu'elle avait en main.

_Ils ne savent pas encore que quelqu'un connait leur secret. Si je vais sur le terrain maintenant et que j'alerte les jounins pour interrompre le match, ils sauront que leur complot est dévoilé. Pour l'instant tout le monde est occupé à observer leur combat. Il doit y avoir des espions dans les tribunes qui attendent un signal, mais lequel ? Quel est le meilleur moment pour attaquer ?_

Le regard d'Hinata suivit les faits et gestes des deux combattants. Le bras surdimensionné de Gaara prenait encore de l'ampleur. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux :

_Sa transformation complète ! Gaara est le signal. Tous ses compagnons le craignent, s'il arrivait à la forme entière du monstre, il deviendrait incontrôlable. Cela créerait une panique générale, les ninjas auront l'ordre de le neutraliser et de protéger les civils. S'ils attaquent à ce moment là, ils n'auront pas de mal à semer encore plus la confusion et à prendre l'avantage._

_Laissant l'Hokage à leur merci._

Comme pour confirmer sa crainte, la sœur et le frère de Gaara n'étaient pas là.

_Il lui fallait un plan et vite ! Elle ne pouvait pas agir seule. Elle risquait d'attirer l'attention._

Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna vivement :

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? » Shikamaru… _Parfait. _Ino avait du les alerter sur son état. Elle se tourna vers Shino et Sasuke :

« J'ai besoin d'un coup de main. »

**Je coupe, bon ce n'est pas génial mais sinon le chapitre fait 38pages sur microsoft word ! Ah ! ce chapitre était prévu pour mon anniversaire, qui est passé depuis plus d'un mois. Mais j'ai eu un mal fou à terminer tout ça, surtout avec Naruto et Sasuke, j'étais bloquée au début alors que j'avais mes fins de chapitres XD LOGIQUE.**

**Je suis plus satisfaite avec les chapitres suivants, ils sont plus intéressants. Quoique sans Kakashi T_T**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chap. 16**

Très vite, Hinata résuma la situation.

Sa mémoire lui était revenue avec une information capitale. Le village du Son et de Suna se liguaient contre Konoha… Et si elle voyait juste, ils ne leur restaient pas beaucoup de temps pour agir…

Shikamaru scruta les alentours avant de hocher la tête. A ce signal les quatre genins se séparèrent.

Ils avaient convenu que Shikamaru et Shino alerteraient les anbu et autres ninjas de Konoha. Sasuke allait prévenir les gardes autour de Konoha puis retournerait auprès de Naruto pour lui prêter main forte. Le reste des genins restait sur le qui-vive, prêts à intervenir.

Les garçons partirent dans la même direction alors qu'Hinata sortit d'un bond des gradins pour courir vers la tribune de l'Hokage. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, Orichimaru… Elle était trop jeune pour l'avoir connu, tout ce que la jeune fille savait de lui provenait des livres de Tsunade. Le nombre seul de ses victimes faisait trembler la jeune fille. Torture… Enlèvement d'enfants… Expérimentations sur l'être humain… Trahison. Voilà ce qu'on lui imputait. Il avait été un ninja brillant de Konoha, autrefois l'un des trois Sannins. Dans quel but revenait-il aujourd'hui ? Devant un esprit aussi mauvais que brillant, Hinata ne vit qu'une seule possibilité : il venait détruire Konoha.

Elle devait prévenir l'Hokage au plus vite. Tourner le dos au combat de Naruto la mettait mal à l'aise. Si par sa faute, son ami perdait la vie… Mais Shikamaru avait décidé autrement.

_« On s'occupe de Naruto. Tu vas avertir l'Hokage. » Hinata fronçait légèrement les sourcils._

_Shikamaru tenait à l'envoyer près de l'Hokage pour une raison bien simple : elle était la seule à être arrivée jusqu'en demi-finale. Son Byakugan lui conférait un avantage certain sur les ennemis. Hinata eut beau objecter qu'elle seule avait vu la transformation de Gaara dans un état plus avancé, Shikamaru avait répliqué avec dureté:_

_«On n'a pas besoin de toi ici ! Tu n'as pas encore récupéré de ton combat. » Ces mots frappèrent Hinata mais elle ne chercha pas argumenter. Shikamaru soupira et lui promit :_

_« On ne laissera pas tomber Naruto, ok ? Alors ne laisse pas tomber Konoha. » Elle hocha la tête et au moment indiqué, sortit des gradins aussi discrètement que possible._

Shikamaru se retourna une seule fois pour la voir partir, il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas exactement dit la vérité la concernant. Elle était certes affaiblie par son combat. Mais elle restait encore la plus forte d'entre eux. Shikamaru supposait que les ninjas envoyés contre l'Hokage devaient être les plus puissants de leurs villages.

Shika aurait voulu garder Hinata près de lui pour faire face à leur première vague d'assaillants. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la première attaque ne serait qu'un leurre pour semer la panique alors qu'Hinata pourrait faire la différence là où se trouvait le véritable objectif de l'ennemi: l'Hokage.

_Les pions étaient en place…_

La jeune fille freina soudainement et s'accroupit derrière une statue.

Plusieurs ninjas gardaient les tribunes où siégeaient les représentants de Konoha et de Suna.

Comment s'approcher sans éveiller les soupçons ? Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

Si elle s'approchait, les gardes du corps la repéreraient aussitôt. Elle activa son Byakugan, les ANBUS devaient déjà avoir leurs yeux posés sur elle. La jeune fille nota leurs positions sans avoir l'air de rien, calculant l'angle le moins risqué pour avancer. Ils ne se douteraient pas qu'elle savait où ils étaient. C'était une capacité que Kakashi et Itachi lui avaient permis de développer. 

A force de la prendre par surprise, ce qui agaçait grandement la jeune fille, Hinata avait appris à relever la moindre trace ou l'absence de signes qui indiquait la présence d'un ninja plus expérimenté qu'elle.

La jeune fille continuait son examen lorsque son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, qu'est ce que… C'était presque imperceptible mais la jeune fille ne pensait pas l'avoir imaginé. En se concentrant mieux, elle examina le Kazekage. Deux chakras ? Non… C'était une sorte d'enveloppe fine qui recouvrait un chakra plus vif. Comme pour masquer la présence d'une autre personne ?

La jeune fille ne connaissait pas ce genre de pratiques… C'était impossible de prendre autant de chakra à une personne sans le tuer. La compréhension la pétrifia sur place. Ce n'était pas une incantation, elle passa la main devant ses yeux. C'était inhumain.

Jusqu'à maintenant, les genins avaient estimé que l'Hokage tant qu'il était près du Kazekage et entouré de gardes ne risquait pas une attaque directe.

Mais l'homme aux côtés de Sarutobi n'était pas le Kazekage.

C'était un ninja assez puissant pour tuer le Kazekage, puiser son chakra et se l'attacher à soi-même sans que personne de leur village ne le découvre.

Hinata réfléchit rapidement. Pourquoi prendre autant de précautions sinon pour… tromper ses propres alliés ?

En clair, résuma-t-elle en se levant, il y avait de grandes chances pour que l'homme à quelques mètres d'elle soit Orochimaru. L'un des trois Sannins… L'ennemi de Konoha. Qui voudrait surement tuer l'Hokage de ses mains.

Hinata enfonça sa main dans sa poche et sourit en serrant le poing sur quelque chose. Elle ne laisserait pas faire cela.

Un cri déchira le stade, suite à une explosion qui ouvrit l'arène sur l'extérieur. Tous les regards convergèrent sur les adversaires.

Gaara était à terre, sa transformation prenant forme. Aussitôt des ninjas de Suna apparurent. Hinata reconnut Kankuro et Temari qui l'entouraient.

Son cœur fit un bond, Naruto ?

En quelques secondes, Hinata le repéra, entouré à présent par les garçons et l'examinateur.

Le signal était lancé réalisa-t-elle. La jeune fille se retourna, elle était à une centaine de mètres de l'Hokage…

… Et vit le kazekage se tourner vers l'Hokage.

…..

Tout ralentit autour d'Hinata. De toute part, surgirent des ennemis. La défense des Kages se mit aussitôt en place mais parmi eux se révélèrent les traîtres qui les prirent par surprise.

Alors que les ninjas de Suna et du Son commençaient l'offensive, Hinata fit volte face et franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de l'Hokage.

La jeune fille pria pour aller plus vite que la réaction instinctive des autres ninjas qui serait surement de la tuer.

Sarutobi la vit foncer vers lui. Elle avait peu de chance d'arriver à temps. Elle balança quelque chose vers l'Hokage qu'il agrippa machinalement.

Eperdue dans sa course, Hinata vit avec une vitesse fulgurante le Kazekage fondre sur l'Hokage.

_Non, non, NON !_

Elle n'eut que le temps de crier :

« Orochimaru ! »

Des fumigènes furent jetés sur les deux plus hauts dignitaires des villages cachés. Hinata referma sa poigne sur un fil presque invisible et s'y accrocha férocement. Elle murmura une incantation avant d'étouffer dans la fumée.

Le temps se remit en marche quand la jeune fille se sentit propulser sur un autre toit.

Elle heurta brutalement les tuiles et serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Son invisibilité ne serait que temporaire. Hinata se leva sans faire de bruit et observa les alentours. De gigantesques panneaux les enfermaient dans une sorte de cube. Elle vit dans l'un des coins, un des sbires d'Orochimaru qui murmurait une incantation.

_Les ninjas pris au dépourvu, comprirent vite la gravité de la situation. Konoha était attaquée par un ennemi déjà infiltré. Aussitôt la riposte s'organisa. Les anbu maîtrisèrent rapidement les ninjas du son et de Suna qui avaient servi de diversion pour que le kazekage attaque l'hokage. Ils partirent à la poursuite des deux hommes tandis que les autres organisaient la résistance._

_Ils se heurtèrent à la barrière magique qui se dressait entre eux et l'Hokage._

_« Bon sang ! Il n'y a rien à faire, quatre gardiens maintiennent la barrière, tant qu'aucun d'eux ne lève le jutsu, on ne peut y accéder de l'extérieur._

_-Une enfant s'est précipitée au même moment que les ennemis, elle a voulu alerter l'hokage. Où est-elle ? Takeru !_

_-Tout de suite, fit l'homme en activant son Byakugan. » Il émit un hoquet de surprise :_

_« Elle est à l'intérieur._

_-Comment-a-t-elle…_

_-Il semble… Ah ! Elle a attaché un fil de chakra la reliant à l'Hokage._

_-Cette fille est de Konoha ? Est-elle auprès de du Sandaime ? » Le Hyuuga plissa les yeux :_

_« Non… il semble qu'elle soit à quelque distance d'eux._

_-Peux-tu la reconnaître ? Et voir l'état de l'hokage. » Takeru hocha la tête._

Hinata aperçut les anbu qui les avaient suivis, mais ils étaient bloqués à l'extérieur. En activant son Byakugan elle reconnut l'un de son clan.

_« Nom de… Takeru ne finit pas sa phrase, Hinata-sama murmura-t-il._

_-la fille de Hiashi Hyuuga? fit le capitaine des anbu. » Takeru hocha la tête. L'un des autres anbu remarqua :_

_« C'est une genin… » Cela impliquait beaucoup de choses, notamment que ses chances de survies étaient quasi inexistantes, même s'il s'agissait d'une Hyuuga. Et l'héritière n'avait pas la réputation d'être la plus forte de son clan._

_-Je ne la sous estimerait pas pour autant, souffla le capitaine. » Takeru compléta l'information :_

_« Elle vient d'éliminer à l'épreuve des chunins, celui qui est désigné comme le prodige de notre clan : Neji Hyuuga. _

_-Pas étonnant qu'elle est réussi à s'infiltrer jusque là, et maintenant quel est le plan ?_

_-J'aimerai bien le savoir, fit Takeru, Hnata-sama… murmura-t-il. »_

Hinata hésita un moment, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que son invisibilité s'estompe. Incertaine que le son de sa voix leur parvienne et de peur que l'ennemi ne l'entende, elle communiqua par signes. Le Hyuuga à l'extérieur lui répondit à son grand soulagement.

_« Takeru ?_

_-Hinata-sama utilise le langage des signes, elle dit que c'est une coalition du Son avec le village de Suna… Mais que la personne derrière tout cela manipule ses alliés pour son usage personnel._

_-Une idée de son identité ? » Takeru épela le nom que la main d'Hinata formait et pâlit. _

_-O-ro-chi-ma-ru._

_-Lui ! » S'exclama l'un des anbu. Takeru accéléra les signes et fronça les sourcils :_

_« Quoi encore ?_

_-Elle part à la recherche de l'Hokage. Si elle arrive à déstabiliser l'ennemi, la barrière pourra être levée._

_-Elle n'est pas de taille à… » Takeru frappa du poing contre le sol :_

_« Hinata-sama a choisi de suivre son plan, elle est déjà partie. _

_-Man, pas facile de s'occuper d'une héritière hum ?_

_-Non, admit Takeru, surtout quand elle agit d'abord en tant que kunoichi, rajouta-t-il avec un demi sourire. _

_-A nous de l'appuyer, dispersez-vous et trouvez un moyen de briser ce jutsu. Takeru tu nous tiens informer sur la situation lorsqu'elle retrouve le Sandaime.»_

La jeune fille suivit le fil qui la reliait à l'Hokage, si elle tenait suffisamment longtemps, elle pourrait prendre sa place.

Hinata se dépêcha et écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'arrêta net pour ne pas révéler sa présence. Le kazekage tenait un couteau sous la gorge de l'Hokage.

Il l'avait trouvé avant elle. Et semblait avoir pris son temps pour le torturer.

« Sarutobi sensei, cela faisait longtemps… » Le vieil homme restait immobile. Une larme coula de la joue du Kazekage.

« Un peu ému ? suggéra l'Hokage avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Un grain de sable, rien de plus. » Le couteau se rapprocha de la gorge du vieil homme.

Hinata se saisit du fil qui était accroché à son poignet. Elle tira un léger coup dessus, pour signifier sa présence à l'Hokage. Hinata prit son élan : elle pouvait y arriver.

_Maintenant !_

Hinata fonça sur le Kazekage. La jeune fille sauta en l'air pour administrer un coup de pied foudroyant tandis qu'elle tirait sur la corde de façon à ce que l'Hokage évite la lame.

« Assure-toi d'abord de ne pas te tromper de victime, Orochimaru ! » Elle avait pris la voix de l'Hokage et apparut en tant que tel devant lui.

Elle coupa le fil qui la retenait au véritable Hokage et le protégea de son corps.

« Ne sais-tu pas reconnaître un leurre ? Le provoqua Hinata.»

Le kazekage sembla décontenancé un moment. Il ne sentait pas la différence entre les deux Sarutobi. La jeune fille remercia intérieurement Kakashi pour lui avoir appris à imiter le chakra des autres personnes.

Hinata sentant qu'elle devait attirer son attention, lança une provocation :

« Mon ancien élève n'est donc pas capable de reconnaître son professeur ? Quelle façon de présenter ses respects… »

Le kazekage eut un sourire cruel :

« Quel est donc cette intéressante personne, Sensei ? »

Sans qu'elle n'ait pu le prévenir, une flopée de serpents vînt la frapper, tandis que d'autres encerclaient le vrai Sarutobi, le maintenant prisonnier. Hinata vola plus loin à quelques mètres du sol. Sarutobi eut cependant le temps de lancer un jutsu qui créa une forêt, ce qui put amortir la chute de son allié inopiné.

« Hum ! fit Orochimaru, crois-tu que mon professeur n'aurait pas su éviter cela ? »

Orochimaru s'approcha d'Hinata qui reprenait ses esprits. La jeune fille devrait faire mieux si elle voulait permettre à l'Hokage de s'enfuir.

Une voix glaciale la ramena à la réalité.

« Qui es-tu… » Hinata releva la tête et comprit alors qu'elle était démasquée.

Le couvre chef était tombé, révélant ses cheveux sombres échevelés sur ses épaules. La cape blanche elle aussi ne masquait plus à présent ses vêtements abimés par le combat contre Neji. Quel serpent utilisait-il donc pour révéler un tel jutsu ?

Hinata eut une grimace intérieure, elle avait du aller à l'essentiel pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte tout de suite qu'il avait été dupé.

La jeune fille répliqua sur le même ton :

« Je devrais poser la même question, kazekage ? Ou Orochimaru ? »

Elle lut une lueur de stupeur dans ses yeux, Hinata avait vu juste ! La brève fierté qu'elle en conçut lui parut vraiment déplacée dans le contexte mais encourageante quelque part : elle avait de l'avance sur lui.

Avant de se rendre compte que sa déduction lui couterait surement la vie : Hinata se retrouvait face à face avec Orochimaru.

Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle, l'Hokage semblait avoir réussi à se défaire des serpents, mais était aux prises avec les créatures rampantes qui semblaient l'attaquer à chaque instant, l'empêchant de s'interposer entre Hinata et le Sannin. Comment pouvait-elle l'aider ? La question suivante était de savoir : comment allait-elle les sortir de là?

Orochimaru força sur ses traits un sourire mais sa peau craquelait à présent et donnait un résultat effrayant.

« Aahh… je suppose que ce visage ne me sert plus à rien. »

Le kazekage arracha la peau qui lui servait de masque. La jeune fille eut un frisson, le visage d'Orochimaru lui apparut. Celle d'un serpent aurait peut-être eut moins d'effet sur elle.

Les yeux avec deux fentes comme celle des serpents, une peau blanche et un visage qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

« Les yeux d'un Hyuuga, hum ? Intéressant… Si je n'étais pas autant en colère contre toi je ne t'aurai peut-être tué… » Sa langue siffla comme celle d'un serpent, Hinata eut un mouvement de recul. Elle devait rester concentrer sur ses gestes. Si elle voulait gagner du temps, la jeune fille devait pouvoir tenir contre lui. Ne pas se laisser déstabiliser.

« Je n'apprécie pas qu'on puisse se mettre en travers de mes plans, fit-il en se rapprochant, alors dis moi petite fille, comment as-tu fait ? » Hinata releva le front et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air de bravade :

« Un simple tour de passe-passe. »

« Quelle intéressante petite personne, rit doucement Orochimaru, est-ce donc cela la nouvelle génération de Konoha, sensei ? »

« Orochimaru, laisse-la en dehors de cela. » Sarutobi apparaissait enfin, envoyant son ancien élève valsé quelques mètres plus loin. Il se plaça devant Hinata :

« Hinata, des que je t'en laisse l'occasion, enfuis-toi. Tu ne dois pas rester ici. Tu n'es pas de taille à…

-Hokage-sama, protesta la jeune fille, je ne vous laisserai pas…

-Ce n'est qu'une réunion entre un élève et son professeur, fit le vieil homme avec un petit sourire, rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter.

-Non ! » Fit définitivement Hinata en se plaçant à ses côtés :

« Si je suis devenue ninja de Konoha, ce n'est pas pour fuir lorsque je peux enfin être utile. Et puis vous n'avez pas le choix, nous sommes bloqués dans cette enceinte tant que nous n'arriverons pas à lever l'incantation. Je me battrai avec vous. »

« Quel joli petit soldat bien entraîné, ironisa Orochimaru, êtes vous devenu si faible qu'il faut maintenant que vous vous cachiez derrière des fillettes.

-Je ne nous sous estimerai pas à ta place. » L'hokage murmura à Hinata :

« Mets-toi à l'écart, avec ton Byakugan cherche un moyen de nous sortir de cette cage. Il doit y avoir un point faible et si l'on peut percer la muraille, nous pourrons recevoir de l'aide de l'extérieur. »

Il invoqua Enma, le roi des singes qui grommela :

« Je croyais ne plus avoir à te revoir Hiruzen… Je ne suis plus tout jeune… » Il avisa Orochimaru :

« Je vois, ce moment est arrivé… » Sarutobi apaisa son ami :

« Si tu peux me prêter main forte une dernière fois.

-Ah… » Confirma le roi des singes.

Hinata obéit et se mit en retrait à contre cœur. Elle prit de la hauteur avec l'aide des arbres. En activant son Byakugan, elle découvrit le piège qui se tendait autour d'eux.

« Hokage-sama ! Sous terre ! » Trop tard, ils avaient déjà engagé le combat et des milliers de serpents surgirent en fendant le sol en deux.

La jeune fille serra les dents, que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle parcourait l'enceinte de son Byakugan mais nulle faille ne semblait présente.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, le soleil traversait la cage de part en part. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent, les serpents n'étaient-ils pas aveugles ?

Elle forma quelques signes, et pria pour que cela marche.

Les serpents reculèrent d'un bond. Enma en repoussa une vingtaine de son côté lui permettant de rejoindre l'Hokage :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur prennent ? Souffla Sarutobi

-ta protégée semble si connaître, fit remarquer le singe. » Sarutobi perçut alors la légère différence qui prenait plus d'ampleur à présent. Le soleil était plus éblouissant, mais ne semblait l'être que part endroits. Il leva la tête et retînt son souffle. Hinata avait conjugué le vent à l'eau pour projeter dans l'air de fines gouttes cristallisées. Celles-ci réfléchissaient la luminosité dans les yeux des créatures. Quelle précision avait été associée pour un tel jutsu, Sarutobi semblait en prendre toute la mesure.

« En effet, voilà le nouvelle génération de Konoha, murmura le vieil homme. » Orochimaru observa un instant la manœuvre de la jeune fille. Que croyait-elle, qu'un autre tour de passe-passe lui permettrait de le vaincre. Ah !

« Tu vas regretter de t'être mêler à des histoires d'adultes. »

Il murmura et laissa couler quelques gouttes de son sang. Aussitôt les créatures rampantes disparurent.

Un serpent sortit des lèvres de l'ancien Sannin. Tout en s'extirpant du corps de son maître, il prit de l'ampleur et recracha trois tombes que Sarutobi reconnut avec effroi.

« Orochimaru, que…

-Vous pensiez que je n'y arriverai jamais, sensei ? Regardez bien ce qu'un vrai génie est capable de faire. »

Il activa l'une des tombes d'un signe, l'Hokage bondit en criant :

« Hinata ! Va te mettre à l'abri ! Enma !

-Compris ! » Fit le singe en bondissant en direction des autres tombes.

D'un lancer de kunai, l'Hokage réussit à empêcher l'ouverture de l'une des trois tombes. Mais ils arrivèrent trop tard pour sceller les deux autres, qu'allait-il en sortir ?

Hinata vit avec un mélange d'horreur et d'incrédulité deux des plus puissants ninjas de leur temps sortir de leurs tombes: Shodaime et Nidaime…

« Impossible… » Murmura-t-elle. Orochimaru les tenait sous son contrôle. Un écran noir entoura le terrain, mais Hinata avec son Byakugan put voir que l'Hokage et Enma étaient aux prises avec les deux anciens Kages. Revenu des morts ? Comment Orochimaru avait-il pu créer un jutsu aussi terrifiant ? Faire revenir d'entre les morts ceux qui n'aspiraient qu'au repos.

« Impardonnable, gronda-t-elle, en serrant les poings. » Hinata se leva d'un bond, elle avait l'avantage d'être dans les hauteurs, on lui accordait moins d'importance. La jeune fille tâta le contenu du sac qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Cela devrait faire l'affaire.

« Que crois-tu faire, souffla une voix derrière elle. »

D'un bond la jeune fille se retourna et recula de plusieurs mètres. Orochimaru arborait un sourire moqueur :

« Serais-tu perdue, petite fille ? » Hinata ne dit mot, guettant le moindre geste du monstre.

Il désigna d'un large geste vers l'extérieur :

« Regarde ton village se faire détruire, regarde tes amis mourir. » Hinata écarquilla les yeux, concentrée sur l'Hokage, elle n'avait pas mesuré l'étendue de la dévastation. Des fumées perçaient à plusieurs endroits, des monstres gigantesques balayaient les bâtiments comme s'il s'agissait d'insectes. Par moments on pouvait entendre les cris des opposants et le son de leurs armes qui se confrontaient.

Hinata dévisagea l'homme en face d'elle, ce qui avait pris des années à construire, des milliers d'hommes et une dizaine de générations pour bâtir une paix encore instable, tout cela pouvait être détruit en à peine quelques heures. Et c'était l'œuvre d'un seul homme.

« Regarde bien, enfant, le monde que tu connais disparaître. »

_« Capitaine ! Communiqua Takeru à travers le micro, il y a du mouvement à l'intérieur. Je ne peux plus tout discerner avec l'obscurité mais j'ai reconnu le Sandaime avec Enma-sama. Orochimaru a invoqué quelque chose de… qui ne devrait pas être vivant._

_-Que veux-tu dire ?_

_-Je pense qu'il s'agit du Nidaime et de Shodaime… un autre cercueil a été invoqué sans pouvoir être mené à terme._

_-Merde ! jura le capitaine, Sandaime est en combat avec Orochimaru ?_

_-Non, non… Je ne trouve pas de trace d'Orochimaru._

_-Et à propos de la kunoichi ?intervînt un autre anbu. » Le silence radio lui répondit._

Hinata ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler.

« Vous…

-Est-ce que tu me hais maintenant ? Quel mauvais sentiment est-ce là pour une Hyuuga. Oh ! Mais ne dit-on pas que tu es le vilain petit canard de ce clan ? Pauvre petite chose… »

Hinata se redressa et l'affronta du regard :

« Qui a dit qu'il fallait un Hyuuga puissant pour vous battre ? Ah ! fit-elle dédaigneuse, s'ils n'ont pas jugé utiles de vous poursuivre et qu'ils me laissent régler le problème, c'est bien parce que même un échec comme moi peut facilement mettre un terme à votre crise de la cinquantaine. »

_« Je les vois, s'écria Takeru, Orochimaru est en hauteur, il… il est avec Hinata-sama, s'il ose ne toucher qu'un seul de ses cheveux, je…_

_-Take ! Décris la situation ! Le reprit son capitaine._

_« Ah. Je ne sais pas ce que lui a dit Hinata-sama mais… Il semble furieux._

_-Lis sur leurs lèvres ! »_

Les mots ne lui appartenaient pas, l'effronterie non plus mais… Cela faisait du bien, nom de dieu ! pensa Hinata, son cœur battait la chamade, c'était un coup de bluff à double tranchant.

« Vous pensez battre le Sandaime ? » Elle eut un rictus méprisant :

« Essayez d'abord de m'attraper, hum ?

-Toi ! Gronda Orochimaru. » Hinata dissimula un sourire, elle fit un petit salut. La jeune fille prit son élan-

_« Qu'est ce qu'elle… » Fit horrifié le Hyuuga impuissant. Il cria le nom de sa jeune maîtresse, conscient qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas :_

_« HINATA-SAMA, NON !_

-avant de sauter dans les airs, pourchassée par le Shodaime, rappelé à l'ordre par Orochimaru. Elle fendit l'obscurité comme une lame, activant son Byakugan à la recherche de son objectif.

Une fois repéré, elle évalua les secondes qui la séparaient de son plan.

Hinata vit le visage du mort vivant se tourner vers elle, elle réprima son angoisse et forma les signes de mains.  
Il leva le bras pour la frapper avec son sabre, Le Shodaime suivait à quelques cm derrière elle, tenant également un sabre. Au dernier moment elle cria au Sandaime et à Enma :

« Ne regardez pas ! » Quelques secondes avant l'impact, le Nidaime pointa son sabre, prêt à lui transpercer le cœur.

« Gokusha no katame ! » Le Nidaime s'immobilisa. Hinata prit appui sur ses épaules et fit un salto en avant. La prison de l'œil fonctionnait. Elle avait paralysé l'un des adversaires.

Les deux Kages se transpercèrent mutuellement.

« Je suis désolée… » Murmura Hinata quand elle croisa le regard du Shodaime.

« Hmm… murmura la voix d'outre tombe, une Hyuuga eh ? » Le Nidaime pesta :

« Depuis quand s'occupent-ils d'abord du village avant leur clan ? » La boutade amena un sourire au premier Hokage :

« Merci fillette de nous avoir arrêté, cela m'aurait fâché de tuer notre élève, hum ?

-Si tu le dis, grommela le Nidaime, hey ! L'homme singe, assure toi qu'on ne nous dérange plus de si tôt ! »

Le Sandaime eut un rire étranglé, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

« Ah, comptez sur moi pour ne plus jamais avoir affaire à vous !

« Eh, fillette, l'interpella Nidaime, ne t'excuse pas après avoir tué quelqu'un, c'est comme dire qu'un Hyuuga a des sentiments.

-J'ai 16ans, grommela Hinata.

-Et tu as un avenir très prometteur, Hyuuga Hinata, fit Shodaime avant de disparaître sous forme de poussière. » Elle releva la tête, comment connaissait-il…

L'écran noir disparu aussitôt, la jeune fille accourut auprès de l'Hokage.

« Sandaime !

-Bien joué, Hinata, peux tu m'aider à me relever ? Le combat n'est pas terminé.

-En effet, fit une voix cruelle derrière eux. »

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, elle fut projeter en arrière :

« Comment oses-tu m'ôter mes précieux instruments. » Enma rattrapa la jeune fille en plein vol :

« Je l'ai ! » Sarutobi se releva :

« Orochimaru, ton combat est avec moi.

-Votre tour va venir, sensei, mais avant je vais me débarrasser des indésirables. »

Tout se passa très vite, un serpent attaque le roi des singes dans son dos, le faisant disparaître car très affaibli par les combats. Orochimaru s'avançait vers Hinata, la fixant du regard avec un sourire sadique.

_« Les morts vivants ont disparu, Hi… Hinata-sama les a… Elle a…_

_-Oui j'ai vu, fit le capitaine l'écran a disparu. Takeru où est Orochimaru ?_

_-Ils sont de ce côté, intervînt un des anbu, je les vois. Enma-sama n'est plus avec eux. Le Sandaime est blessé. Et la kunoichi est à terre. »_

La jeune fille vit un serpent à crête jaillir de la manche d'Orochimaru, il semblait plus dangereux encore que ceux qu'ils avaient alors rencontré.

Hinata aperçut derrière Orochimaru, Sarutobi-sensei foncer sur le Sannin pour la protéger.

Mais quelque chose alerta la kunoichi, cela n'avait pas de sens qu'il cherche à l'attaquer elle, elle n'avait aucune valeur pour lui, même si elle avait contrecarré une partie de ses plans, son unique but restait toujours…

Le regard du Sannin démasqua une seconde trop tôt ses intentions. Avant qu'il n'ait pu pivoter en direction de l'hokage pour lancer son attaque, Hinata bondit en avant et s'écria :

« NON ! » La jeune fille fonça tête baissée sur Orochimaru, saisissant la créature au passage et l'empêchant de se jeter sur l'Hokage. La créature venimeuse folle de rage, se débattit entre ses mains et faisant volte face, ouvrit sa gueule pour la plonger dans l'épaule du genin.

Le serpent transperça sa chair, Hinata poussa un cri de douleur tandis que le poison était injecté dans son sang.

« Hinata ! Cria l'hokage, mais Orochimaru se retourna et ramassant l'une des épées à terre, l'enfonça dans son corps. Sarutobi fut projeté au loin tandis que le Sannin murmura :

« On ne me dérange pas quand je joue avec les amuse-gueules. »

D'un geste vif, Hinata concentra son chakra dans son arme et coupa la tête de la créature. Son corps se débattit un instant, avant de s'immobiliser.

« Ce serpent était l'un de mes plus précieux, souffla le rogue ninja, mais je suppose qu'il en valait la peine si je peux ainsi te laisser voir ce qu'il va arriver par ta faute. »

La jeune fille tituba pour se rapprocher du corps de l'Hokage. Elle haletait, le poison tétanisant peu à peu tous ses muscles.

« Où vas-tu, fit-il en lui saisissant le bras. » Hinata retînt un cri de douleur. Il la laissa repartir, semblant apprécier le moment.

_Il joue avec sa proie, pensèrent très clairement_ Hinata et les anbu qui regardaient, impuissants la jeune fille se débattre.

« Pourquoi continues tu de lutter, petite fille ? Ne veux tu pas mettre fin à cette souffrance ? Laisse-moi te tuer…

-La ferme ! grogna Hinata entre ses dents.»

La jeune fille trébucha mais continua à aller vers l'hokage.

_Etait-il mort ? Par sa faute ? Non… Par pitié, pas cela._

Chaque mouvement lui demandait un effort surhumain, qu'est ce que…

Orochimaru éclata de rire :

« Encore maintenant, tu t'opposes à moi ? Tu as du culot, je te l'accorde. Mais cela ne suffira pas, il est déjà mort. C'est ta faute, mon enfant. Regarde-toi, tu ne peux presque plus bouger déjà… »

Hinata lutta contre les larmes, elle se cramponna à son kunai.

« Je vous ai dit… » Elle brandit son arme et s'infligea une blessure là où le serpent l'avait mordu :

« DE LA FERMER ! »

Du sang coulait à présent le long de son bras.

« IL N'EST PAS MORT ! TANT QUE JE SERAI LA, JE PROTEGERAI CE VILLAGE ! QUITTE A CE QUE VOUS JE VOUS EMPORTE DANS LA TOMBE AVEC MOI ! » Rugit-elle.

« Oh… mais comment vas-tu faire, si tu ne peux même pas te protéger toi-même ? »

Hinata se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience, son cœur ralentissait, la dernière image qu'elle vit, fut celle d'Orochimaru et de son sourire qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

_Et merde…_ jura-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

**Ah ce que je m'amuse avec les scènes de bataille, bon j'en rajoute peut être un peu trop, mais je compense, c'est pour toutes les fois où Hinata n'a pas pu se battre et que les garçons ont pris le devant de la scène ! ELLE SAIT SE BATTRE ! Et elle le fait bien !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chap. 17**

**Mini chapitre mais ça continue !**

_Je vais mourir._

C'était la seule conclusion qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Hinata serra les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Comment lutter contre la douleur qui la foudroyait ? Tout s'effondrait autour d'elle, tout n'était qu'obscurité, que lui restait-il à faire ?

Suite aux coups qu'elle avait reçus, son corps devenait aussi dur que la pierre. Les courbatures et autres blessures l'empêchaient presque de respirer. Pour amoindrir la douleur, son corps commençait à s'engourdir.

_S'il te plait, pas maintenant…_

Hinata refusait de se soumettre à la fatalité. Elle ne devait pas mourir, pas maintenant ! Elle le pourrait autant qu'elle le voudrait plus tard mais aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

_Où sont les autres ? Ont-ils réussi à s'en sortir ? Je vous en prie faites qu'ils soient tous sains et saufs._

Si Hinata abandonnait maintenant, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait. La jeune fille tentait de se rattacher à n'importe quoi pour rester consciente, pour retourner dans la réalité. Elle voulut soulever sa main, la douleur qu'elle en reçut lui coupa le souffle un instant. Le poison du serpent s'était propagé partout et c'était un millier d'aiguilles qui la perçait de part en part.

_N'importe qui, s'il vous plaît, mais que quelqu'un mette fin à ce cauchemar. _

Qui était mort déjà ? Qui était blessé ?

L'incertitude était insupportable et savoir que partout des camarades se battaient pour protéger ce qui leur était cher alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se relever la mettait hors d'elle. N'y avait-il rien qu'elle ne put faire ? Rien qu'elle puisse réussir ? Tout ce travail pour rien ? Avaient-ils donc tous raison ceux qui la jugeaient trop faible ? Incapable de protéger ses amis, incapable de protéger son village, incapable de devenir une shinobi.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre de frustration, provoquant de nouveau une douleur incroyable mais lui permettant au moins de sortir de son désespoir.

Non ! Ragea-t-elle, cela ne devait pas se finir comme ça ! Quelle mort inutile, bon sang ! Pourquoi être venue au monde pour n'être que le simple observateur d'un monde qui s'écroule autour de soi ? Pourquoi avoir subi tant d'échecs et d'épreuves si à la fin elle n'arrivait pas à accomplir sa volonté? Pourquoi !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvînt. Elle se crispa, une douleur plus forte que les autres, mit à rude épreuve son cœur.

La réalité faisait trop mal l'air autour d'elle la brûlait, la brise ne faisait que la gifler, le contact des tuiles sur sa peau la griffait. Le bruit même autour d'elle était agressif.

Tout était trop douloureux…

Un éclair de conscience traversa son esprit, toutes ses sensations… étaient très précises.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle se rendit compte que ses sens se décuplaient. Si elle s'accrochait à ce fil, Hinata pouvait encore faire quelque chose. La jeune fille reprit courage et fit le vide dans son esprit pour se concentrer.

L'odeur de fumée planait sur le village, des bruits de combat venaient de partout, des cris, des sanglots… Le goût métallique dans sa bouche brûlait sa gorge, du sang ?

Quoi encore ? Un son à proximité attira son attention : une respiration entrecoupée, un sifflement qui provoqua un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'hokage était encore aux prises avec Orochimaru. Mais il était vivant !

Une bouffée d'espoir la traversa, rien n'était encore perdu si elle arrivait seulement à faire obéir son corps !

Ce regain d'énergie lui permit de s'accrocher plus fermement à la réalité, elle n'était pas encore prête à mordre la poussière.

_Elle ne laisserait personne les tuer sans qu'elle n'ait mis à mal leur adversaire, elle ne laisserait personne vaincre Konoha sans avoir résisté jusqu'au bout. Elle… n'abandonnerait jamais !_

Elle parvînt à ouvrir les yeux et lorsque sa vision devînt moins trouble, Hinata avisa l'homme effondré à quelques pas d'elle. Sarutobi-sama… Il était celui qui dirigeait le village avec sagesse et humanité. Il avait montré tant d'affection envers les villageois, tant d'attention à chacun et de persévérance à protéger ce qui leur était cher.

L'hokage perçut le réveil d'Hinata et tourna légèrement son visage vers elle, il forma ces lèvres sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle soit la seule à les comprendre :

« _Ne. Bouge. Pas. »_

Lui demandait-il d'abandonner ? La supplication dans ses yeux la déconcerta. Pourquoi voulait-il la protéger, _elle ?_ N'était-ce pas son devoir de donner sa vie pour protéger l'Hokage ? Croyait-il lui aussi qu'elle était trop faible pour faire face à l'ennemi ?

Les mains abîmées d'Hinata ne formaient plus que des poings à cette pensée, pourquoi devait-elle échouer maintenant ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de le sauver ?

Un serpent souleva l'Hokage, tandis que plusieurs autres maintenaient leur prise sur le singe qui le protégeait.

« Oh ? Sensei, est-ce votre limite ? Je pensais apporter plus d'amusement à mes chers petits.

-Je pensais aussi pouvoir apporter quelque chose à mes élèves… La volonté du Feu, celle de protéger ce qui est le plus important. » Le serpent continuait de s'enrouler autour du vieil homme, et par endroits on pouvait entendre d'horribles craquements provenant des os qui ne supportaient pas la pression constante.

« Encore cette stupide leçon, pardon sensei, mais je n'ai jamais pu être d'accord avec ce point de vue. Le plus important EST d'accomplir quelque chose de grandiose. Peut importe le prix, peut importe le nombre de personnes qu'il faut sacrifier pour l'atteindre.

« Ah, c'est là où tu te trompes Orochimaru… C'est peut être mon seul regret, que tu n'es jamais trouvé la réponse dans ton cœur.

-La ferme ! Vieillard sénile ! S'emporta Orochimaru. Je pensais prendre mon temps pour vous tuer mais j'ai changé d'avis.»

Il glissa ses doigts longilignes autour du cou de l'Hokage.

La frustration faisait battre le cœur d'Hinata plus vite et le sang rougissait le sable autour d'elle. Pourquoi ne la laissait-on pas faire l'unique chose pour laquelle Hinata aurait donné volontiers sa vie ? Pourquoi mourir ainsi sans avoir, sans pouvoir… Elle serra les dents quand la pensée s'imposa d'elle-même :

_Je ne pourrais pas les sauver si je meurs maintenant._

Elle vit son sang près d'elle former maintenant une tâche d'un rouge sombre.

Hinata ferma les yeux, _juste pour cette fois, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi les protégez…_

_En es-tu sur ? Murmura une voix au fond d'elle-même._

_S'il te plaît…_

Le jeune fille expira un dernier soupir et ferma les yeux en murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_Si c'est la dernière chose que je peux faire…_

_« Takeru… » Silence radio :_

_« Take, » fit l'un des autres anbu, le ton préoccupé de sa voix perçant à travers les ondes._

_« Ressaisis-toi, elle n'est peut-être pas…_

_-Elle est morte. » La voix du Hyuuga résonna sombrement._

_**Cruelle ! Voilà où je coupe le chapitre ! Mouhahahaha !**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chap. 18**_

_« Elle est morte… » Répéta Takeru comme pour intégrer cette information dans son esprit._

_« Je viens de voir son dernier souffle avant que son chakra ne s'éteigne complètement. » Il se leva d'un bond et assena un coup contre la barrière :_

_« Espèce de lâche ! cria-t-il, t'en prendre à une enfant ! Voilà donc le grand Orochimaru ? Sors de ton trou, enfoiré !_

_-Takeru, calme toi, le capitaine l'avait saisi par l'épaule._

_-Comment devrais-je me calmer ? Cette… cette gamine a vécu un enfer depuis qu'elle est née ! Tout le clan l'a rejetée parce qu'elle n'était pas assez forte, pas assez digne pour porter le nom de notre clan. Mais elle… Maintenant, elle ! Elle est morte sans personne à ces côtés que ce monstre ! Elle est morte en protégeant ce village, mais personne n'était auprès d'elle pour, pour…_

_-je sais, le calma le capitaine, encore plus de raisons pour achever ce qu'elle a commencé. Ne gaspillons pas sa mort pour rien._

_-… » Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long des yeux translucides du Hyuuga._

_« Je crois que vous devriez venir voir ça, souffla incrédule l'un des anbu. »_

Un kunai traversa les airs, et arriva à une telle vitesse qu'Orochimaru mit 1 seconde de trop pour l'éviter. Une longue mèche de ses cheveux glissa à terre. De surprise, il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur la gorge de Sarutobi. Celui-ci tomba lourdement, reprenant son souffle. Le vieil homme suivit la direction d'où provenait le kunai.

L'expression du visage qu'il rencontra le fit tressaillir, il savait ce qu'elle avait en tête. Son souffle à demi-coupé, il murmura son prénom comme une prière :

« Hinata… »

La jeune fille défaillit et projeta ses mains en avant pour ne pas cogner sa tête. Ses mains baignaient dans son sang, la jeune fille haleta.

_Bon sang, que c'est compliqué de mourir, pensa-t-elle._

_Si je ne devais avoir qu'une seule volonté…_

Elle mit un genou à terre et poussa sur ses jambes.Orochimaru dévisagea effarée la genin encore debout.

Sa tête restait baissée, comme désarticulée. Ses cheveux lui recouvraient le visage, empêchant de lire son expression.

_Une dernière volonté… _

Ses poings fermés tremblèrent. Hinata serra les dents quand la douleur devînt trop importante. Elle plissa les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

_Je…_

« Oh… s'étonna Orichimaru, je pensais en avoir fini avec ce petit chiot? » Un filet de sang coula le long du front d'Hinata. Elle releva la tête brusquement. Hinata le fusillait du regard ouvertement.

« Pauvre petite chose… », Reprit-il en riant doucement, il feignait la compassion alors que l'odeur de sang l'excitait davantage. Hinata respirait par saccades.

_Définitivement…_

Le sannin vit sa silhouette trembler légèrement. Son sourire s'agrandit :

« N'ai pas peur, je vais faire en sorte que ce soit rapide et douloureux. » Des serpents apparurent au bout de ses manches, tandis qu'il en rappelait d'autres pour qu'il l'entoure. Le sannin s'apprêtait à les lancer sur la kunoichi lorsque celle-ci murmura:

- Voilà pourquoi les personnes de votre âge devraient prendre leur retraite sans faire d'histoires…

-Quoi ! » Hinata se redressa et essuya le sang qui l'aveuglait en passant sa main jusque dans ses cheveux. Laissant son visage à découvert.

**Je**…_les protégerais !_

Ses yeux presque translucides brûlaient maintenant d'une volonté farouche.

« Trop jeune ou trop faible ? » d'un geste elle balaya toutes ces remarques :

« Peu importe le nombre de personnes qui pensent que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, peu importe le nombre d'ennemis que je devrais affronter ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le poison la mettait au supplice mais au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille laissait se déverser le flot de paroles, elle devenait plus forte, son corps surmontait l'effet du poison pour se concentrer sur l'ultime défense qu'Hinata comptait bien imposer à Orochimaru. Elle serra le poing tandis que du sang s'écoulait le long de son coude, excitant les serpents. Certains rampèrent jusqu'à leur maître et se mirent à l'encercler, tandis que d'autres s'approchaient de Sarutobi, impatients d'attaquer.

« Je ne laisserai personne détruire ce pourquoi tant de personnes ont perdu la vie. Je protégerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle chaque habitant de ce village. Pour que plus jamais un psycho de votre genre vienne chercher des ennuis dans MON village.

Sur le masque de défiance qu'arborait la jeune fille, elle parvint à esquisser un sourire railleur; Hinata avança de quelques pas. Elle saisit 1 dague et se mit en garde.

« Réjouissez-vous… vous allez prendre un repos anticipé !» Elle brandit son poing et le retourna avec la dague pointée vers le sol:

« Je vais vous faire mordre la poussière. »

« J'ai changé d'avis, gronda Orochimaru, je vais prendre mon temps pour te tuer. Je vais apprécier chaque craquement d'os de ton squelette. Je donnerai tes yeux en pâture à mes serpents, je… » Il l'agonisait d'injures, tandis que ses serpents apparaissaient autour de lui.

Hinata ne l'écoutait pas, elle faisait un pacte avec soi-même. Un de ceux qui ne connaissent pas de limites et qui ramènent à la vie les damnés les plus endormis.

_Je les protégerai avec tout ce que j'ai, même si je dois me relever d'entre les morts pour accomplir ma volonté !_

« C'est quand vous voulez, monsieur le mort-vivant. »

Orochimaru leva les mains tandis que des serpents encore plus gros s'enroulaient autour de ses avant bras et de ses jambes :

« Petite fille, tu sembles oublier mes petits… qu'est ce qu'une gamine de 12ans avec un couteau émoussé peut faire contre des créatures millénaires ?

-16ans… » Murmura Hinata irritée, puis elle pencha la tête, l'air de défi ne quittant pas son être :

« Hmm… Je me demande aussi, il ne reste plus qu'à le découvrir, pas vrai ? »

Le sannin était suffoqué par son manque de respect et hurla :

« Pourquoi restes tu aussi fière ! Tu ne peux rien faire ! Ou sinon je tuerai ton précieux Hokage au moindre mouvement. » Hinata souffla entre ses dents :

« Encore faut-il que vous y parveniez… » Elle fonça sur lui tête baissée, activant son byakugan.

« Toi ! » Il voulut lancer son attaque contre la genin et Sarutobi mais il découvrit avec stupeur qu'aucun de ses membres ne lui obéissaient. Que… Il abaissa son regard sur l'un de ses serpents.

L'un d'eux, d'un rouge écarlate siffla doucement en entourant le poignet de son maître. L'ancien sannin sentit un frisson le parcourir, depuis quand ce serpent était-il apparu ? Il n'en possédait pas de cette couleur, aucun serpent existant n'avait cette apparence.

Il chercha du regard le corps inerte de Sarutobi, les serpents l'entouraient toujours mais étaient étrangement immobiles.

« Tuez-le ! ordonna Orochimaru, qu'est ce que vous attendez ! » C'est avec stupeur qu'il vit jaillir parmi ses créatures, d'autres serpents écarlates.

« Qu'est ce que… » Ils les poussaient l'un après l'autre avant qu'ils ne disparaissent mettant fin à leur invocation.

Il suivit les lignes rouges sombres qui connectaient tous ces serpents et comprit alors qu'ils émanaient tous d'une même personne… Et ce n'était pas lui.

Orichimaru ne pouvait pas être plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais sa colère rajouta une teinte verdâtre inquiétante, ses veines étaient à présent visibles sous l'enveloppe qui lui servait de peau.

« Toi… »

« Moi. » Admit Hinata, des serpents rouge sang continuaient d'apparaître autour d'elle.

« J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, murmura-t-elle.» Elle lança son jutsu contre lui et Orochimaru ne put, les yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité, qu'attendre la mort.

Hinata haleta, ses poumons la brûlaient et la tête lui tournait.

Quelques serpents écarlates vinrent la rejoindre et levèrent la tête. Ils cherchaient à atteindre la blessure d'Hinata comme intrigués. La jeune fille eut un sourire faible quand elle tomba à genoux. L'un d'eux siffla en s'entourant autour de son bras blessé :

« Je vais bien… souffla Hinata, merci. » Elle frôla de ses doigts abîmés la petite tête qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Merci, répéta-t-elle. » Un à un les serpents suivirent les traces de sang pour remonter jusqu'à la plaie. La dernière créature de sang siffla près du visage d'Hinata avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la chair en refermant la plaie derrière lui.

« Merci… répéta Hinata en fermant les yeux. » Elle recevait le contre coup de son attaque en plus de la perte de sang qu'elle avait subi. Mais la jeune fille n'en avait pas terminé.

Elle s'écarta du corps inerte d'Orochimaru, percé de part en part. Hinata repoussa le choc d'avoir tuer pour la première fois.

_Ne panique pas, ça va bien se passer… _

Elle se le répétait sans cesse, tout en approchant du corps de l'hokage, il respirait difficilement.

« Sandaime… » Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais le vieil homme l'entendit, il ouvrit les yeux. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais un filet de sang sortit de ses lèvres. Hinata intervînt :

« Ne dites rien, je vais vous sortir de là. Gardez vos forces.

-Hinata… » Elle arracha un bout de tissu pour comprimer la plaie. La couleur du sang semblait être partout, la jeune fille n'en pouvait plus.

« Ca va aller, répéta-t-elle machinalement. »

Elle soutînt l'Hokage et regarda autour d'elle, l'enceinte qui les retenait prisonnière tenait toujours mais semblait défaillir par endroits. Combien de temps avant que les ennemis découvrent la mort de leur leader ?

« Sandaime, on va devoir courir. » fit Hinata. Portant l'Hokage sur son dos, la jeune fille commença à sprinter.

Une explosion près d'elle l'avertit qu'on était déjà à leur poursuite. D'autres bombes se succédèrent.

En activant rapidement son Byakugan elle localisa les anbu et redoubla de vitesse dans leur direction. » Bientôt elle fut dans leur ligne de mire.

Elle vit l'un d'eux crier quelque chose mais au même moment une explosion plus forte que les autres la projeta sur le côté. Le choc la rendit sourde. Hinata se releva, l'Hokage toujours sur son dos.

« Je vous demande pardon, Sandaime. » Elle le fit passer dans ses bras, et localisant une faille à travers la barrière, elle concentra ce qui lui restait de chakra dans ses jambes pour y arriver. A quelques mètres de là, elle crut réussir, mais une liane s'enroula subitement autour de sa cheville, la faisant chuter.

« Ah ! » Hinata se retourna, Orochimaru sans le moindre signe de blessure lui souriait, elle crut discerner sur ses lèvres :

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça avec ce qui m'appartient. »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers les anbu, pourquoi ne les rejoignaient-ils pas ? Ne voyaient-ils pas les failles qui…  
Elle écarquilla les yeux, c'était un leurre depuis le début. N'avait-il pas des capacités de régénération ? Il avait crée lui-même les failles pour la tromper. Hinata se maudit de sa stupidité. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, si elle le tuait même pour un moment, l'Hokage aurait surement le temps de passer à l'extérieur. Et là les anbu pourraient prendre le relai.

« Rends-moi ce que tu m'as pris, petite fille. » Elle sentit la liane la tirer rapidement vers le sannin.

Elle répéta alors :

« Sandaime, vraiment désolée. »

Le vieil homme vit alors ce qu'elle projetait. Le saisissant d'une main, elle activa de l'autre les feuilles explosives qu'elle avait placées.

Tout le toit s'effondra sous le choc. N'ayant plus de sol pour soutenir les invocateurs, la barrière disparut en même temps que tout le reste sur son passage.

_« Hokage ! »_

_« Itachi-san, détache-moi !gronda la jeune fille._

_-Hum je me demande, vraiment n'est ce pas ta faute d'être tombée dans un piège aussi stupide ? » La jeune fille était retenue en l'air par une corde attachée à sa cheville. Elle ne pouvait que rester immobile, vue les piques qui étaient dirigés à quelques millimètres d'elle._

_« Stupide ? Un piège qui se déclenche aussitôt que je t'attaque ?_

_-Voyons voir comment tu t'en sors, chantonna Itachi. Toi qui es si consciencieuse, tu devrais reconnaître mon œuvre._

_-Bien sur, grommela Hinata qui venait d'avoir une idée. C'est pour cela que je n'ai aucun regret !» De sa poche elle tira plusieurs feuilles explosives qu'elle plaqua contre les pics._

_Le jounin recula de plusieurs mètres pour ne pas recevoir d'éclat, la fumée commença à se dissiper lorsqu'une deuxième explosion retentit. Itachi s'approcha enfin et vit que plus rien ne restait de l'endroit où se trouvait son élève. Craignant d'être allé trop loin ou qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps de s'enfuir, il descendit sur le sol._

_« Hinata, Hinata ? » l'appela Itachi._

_« Eheheh… » Le rire cristallin derrière lui, le fit se retourner._

_Hinata dans les hauteurs réapparut. Elle glissa de la corde qui la retenait toujours par le pied._

_Itachi esquissa un sourire mi-amusé mi-furieux de s'être fait avoir :_

_« Je vois… tu m'as fait croire à des explosions alors que ce n'était qu'un écran de fumée. Et une fois à l'abri tu as activé les vraies explosions._

_-J'ai réussi non ?_

_-Tu es toujours attachée à la corde, fit remarquer Itachi. » Ce qui lui valut une moue de son élève. Il éclata de rire et coupa la corde. Décontenancée, la jeune fille tomba sur les fesses :_

_« Ouch ! _

_- et c'est sensé être une kunoichi ?»_

_Si fatiguée… pensa Hinata, complètement épuisée._

Elle était parvenue à créer une brèche dans le sol avant de rencontrer la limite de la barrière, mais assez profonde pour les protéger tout les deux des explosions à venir. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien !

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent peu à peu. Elle ne tenait plus que d'une seule main, l'Hokage qui était maintenant à quelques cm du sol. Elle relâcha le bouclier de chakra qu'elle avait mis en place autour d'eux pour les protéger en plus de l'explosion. Elle devait économiser son chakra, elle n'en avait presque plus.

La liane d'Orochimaru lui avait permis de les retenir dans leur chute. Mais elle restait pendue dans le vide, la tête à l'envers et le bras presque disloqué maintenant par le poids du vieil homme.

Doucement, elle relâcha sa prise sur l'Hokage qui retrouva le sol ferme. Le vieil homme scrutait la jeune fille, inquiet :

« Hinata… » Elle lui sourit :

« Qui aurait cru que mêmes les pièges d'Itachi serviraient… Mais là je suis à court d'idée, sensei.

-Hum, à mon tour de faire quelque chose, fit-il. » Il fit couler de son sang et invoqua une créature terrifiante, sa langue était fendue en deux et tenait un couteau entre ses mains.

« Sandaime… souffla Hinata, l'hokage la coupa :

« Tu t'es battue admirablement, je n'aurai pas eu le temps nécessaire pour rassembler l'énergie de ce jutsu. Il est temps que j'emporte avec moi cet élève indiscipliné.

« Attendez ! Vous êtes l'Hokage, vous ne pouvez pas…

-Ah sornette, je ne suis plus qu'un vieil homme maintenant. Il est temps de passer à la prochaine génération. » Il lui sourit gentiment en défaisant la liane autour de sa cheville, mais en retenant le bout par la main.

Hinata tomba à terre, cherchant ses mots pour le retenir :

« Sandaime…

-Je suis heureux de voir cependant que la volonté de feu ait été transmise aux enfants de Konoha. Tu m'enlèves un poids sur le cœur Hinata. Toi et tes amis tenaient le futur de Konoha dans vos mains. J'ai une seule question, selon toi, qui est la personne qu'il faut protéger avec sa vie ? »

Hinata baissa la tête, empêchant les larmes de couler :

« Je n'ai pas la bonne réponse, sensei…

-Ah ?

-Je devrais dire l'Hokage, ou le chef de notre pays ou encore l'honneur de mon clan mais… Je sais qu'au fond de moi si je ne devais protéger qu'une seule chose, ce sont les personnes qui me sont chères. »

Le vieil homme sourit un instant pensif. Définitivement, il pouvait partir tranquille.

« Ces personnes que tu aimes ont de la chance, Hinata. Etre un ninja ne veut pas dire devoir repousser toutes émotions de soi. Cela peut être considéré comme être faible, mais je ne vois rien de plus juste ou de plus honorable que de vouloir donner sa vie pour protéger les valeurs auxquelles tu tiens. »

Il tapota sa tête un instant avant de se saisir de la liane et de remonter en hauteur, pour mettre fin au combat contre Orochimaru.

« Non ! » s'écria Hinata. Elle partit à sa poursuite, s'appuyant sur les ruines pour remonter le plus vite possible mais une fois qu'elle retrouva l'Hokage, ce n'était que pour le voir être transpercé en même temps qu'Orochimaru par le dieu de la mort. Un sacrifice…

« Sandaime ! » cria-t-elle en fonçant sur eux, mais elle fut retenue par l'anbu.

« On ne peut plus rien faire. »

Comme dans un rêve, elle vit la silhouette de l'Hokage s'échouer sur le sol, aux côtés d'Orochimaru.

_Fini… C'était fini. L'ennemi battait en retraite ou se constituait prisonnier. Les sbires d'Orochimaru avaient été éliminés. Konoha avait subi de nombreuses pertes matérielles et humaines. L'hôpital était surchargé de blessés._

_Hinata se dégagea de l'anbu pour se diriger vers les deux ninjas côté à côté. Ils avaient l'air d'être endormi. Elle couvrit leurs paupières pour fermer leurs yeux. C'était fini._


End file.
